


Echoes of Devotion

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Clark & Lex, Don't copy to another site, Eventually AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reveal, Sections have been sectioned off with asterisks and can be skipped, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Verbal and Emotional Abuse in Ch 8 & 9 ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: That which is beloved, is chosen.If it is worthy, -Devotion echoes out,Like kisses of the past,Like glimpses of the future,Love is love, time after time.





	1. A Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hidey-Ho, everyone! Happy Holidays! ~~or Merry Christmas if you celebrate today!~~  
>  Sadly, it's a bit of a short chapter, but forgive me, I was hit with a sudden idea ~~it plagues me, still!!~~ and my time spent writing E.O.D has shortened considerably...whoops.
> 
> I'm still in deep thought on whether or not to update this biweekly ~~once every two weeks, for those of you who, like me, get confused about the English language~~. I want to give my other ideas/prompts, the appropriate time and attention but I'm having trouble letting go. I've poured 160k+ words into this series ~~so far~~ and I think it's time I took a bit of a step back and gave myself some breathing space. But boy is it tough. We'll see though, I can only type so fast after all ;-;
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new installment in the _Time After Time_ series, and continue to Kudos and Comment!

 

“The greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places.” - Roald Dahl

 

* * *

 

“Clark,” Lex swallows dryly, blood drying on his skin, and words stuck in his throat.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, saying _that_ with my father in the room?” He screams, on the edge of hysteria, his voice echoing in the shambles of the room.

“Your _unconscious_ father?” Clark shrugs lovingly, stroking Lex’s cheek, “I’m pretty sure even he can’t hear things when he’s out cold.”

Lex’s heart flutters at the kind smile on Clark’s face, even when his world is in turmoil.

“I know you’ll have questions.” Clark smiles at him, like he hadn’t just dropped one of the answers he’d been chasing relentlessly all year, “But you have to get your father to the hospital.”

Reality crashes back into Lex, and he spins, releasing Clark from his grasp to set his sights on his father’s prone form.

“I’ll be back.” He hears Clark say, “I promise.”

Lex scrambles for his father, gently hoisting his unconscious body into a fireman’s carry. He hurriedly makes his way out of the manor, loading his father into his Porsche, revving the car like the hounds of hell are at his heel. When he remembers to look back, he doesn’t see Clark.

Only air.

 

* * *

 

Martha relentlessly calls Lex’s number, before shaking her head and giving Chloe back her phone.

Jonathan gently soothes her, rubbing her back, and they all pretend they’re not terrified inside.

The microphone rings out into the auditorium, the same, balding teacher, coughing into it. “Yes. Attention, please. Uhm, the tornadoes did touch down south of here, and they are still going strong, however they have changed their trajectory and Smallville is out of the impact zone for now. So, feel free to enjoy the rest of your night. Band! Let’s get the band playing.” The teacher claps his hands into the mic before happily walking off of the stage to numerous cheers.

“Mr. Logan, I know we volunteered, but could we be allowed to leave? Our son, Clark-” Jonathan speaks hurriedly, aware of all the other parent’s closing in on the balding man.

“Yes, yes. Of course. By all means. Go check on your son.” Mr. Logan nods reverently, speaking in a loud voice, pointedly to all the chaperoning parents who hadn’t come with their children. A sigh of relief overtakes many, and they all charge the doors, rushing into their cars to allay their worries.

The speed down the roads, passing countless cops that don’t bother to stop them, as they deal with the broken remnants of an unfortunate soul’s home.

“Do you think he’s still with, Lex?” Martha cranes her head to look out of the window, the skies still ominously greenish-gray as they race towards Luthor Manor.

“If he isn’t, I wouldn’t know where to start looking.” Jonathan practically rattles the truck as they turn sharply, looking to and fro as if Clark would pop out from the passing corn.

Jonathan steps on the gas, the truck clanking something awful, until he decides to slow down. “We can’t go much faster, the truck might give in eventually-” Jonathan starts.

“And if those tornadoes come back, we don’t want to be caught in the storm.” Martha furrows her eyebrows, before shaking her head at the figure on the side of the road. Furiously, she rolls down the window, the wind whipping her hair back and forth, as the figure waves his arms, and calls her happily.

“Clark?!” Martha screams out of the window, and then come to an abrupt stop feet from his dusty form. "What are you doing out here, sweetheart? Are you okay? Is Lex okay?"

"I'm fine, Ma. I was just taking care of some problems. Helping some people with their houses, and checking in on Smallville." Clark lies through his teeth, smoothing his wrinkled clothes down - and quietly accepting his parent's worried nagging.

 

* * *

 

“The swelling in his vertebrae resulted in partial loss of nerve control in his legs. His spleen is ruptured and he sustained severe trauma to his optic nerve.” Dr. Harden peers at Lionel Luthor morosely, before turning her attention to Lex.

“Is a Medivac to Metropolis General possible, Dr.?” Lex asks, grateful as she passes him a wet wipe for his face.

“No,” She shakes her head, looking at his chart, her clipboard, and then to him. “He’s still in critical condition, and moving him now would only make it worse.”

“What if I called for a team of specialists? Would that impede any of the hospital staff? They would care for my father first and foremost, but once’s he’s stable, the could help with other patients.” Lex offers, looking at his father’s broken form and clasping his hands tightly together.

Dr. Harden smiles at him, “That would be fantastic, Mr. Luthor. And we have more than enough room - just not enough doctors or staff.” She shakes her head, “Would you like me to look at your injury now that I am here?”

“Don’t doctors skip the asking and just do it?” Lex asks wryly, grateful to have the dried blood off of him.

“We’re in a state of emergency.” Dr. Harden shrugs, “If it’s not life threatening, it can wait.” She says, before narrowing her eyes at hi stance. “Lean over.” She orders, looking harried.

“Excuse me?” Lex blinks at her tone.

“Lean over, _now_.”

Tensely, Lex does as she says, and topples over into her arms, the world spinning around him.

“Were you hit at all, or thrown?” Dr. Harden asks, helping him into a chair, and gently touching his ribs.

Lex hisses at her poking, swatting her hands away, “I may have been thrown a couple feet and then hit by a determined bookcase, filled with classics.”

Dr. Harden sighs at his blase tone, “We’ll need to take an X-ray to be sure you haven’t broken anything. And you’ll have to be careful, nothing strenuous. Normally, I would make you lie down all day, but hospital beds are scarce and worse is going to come in by the hour, especially since those twisters are still out there.”

“Then can I get my X-ray, some medication, and then leave?” Lex jokes, the pain finally hitting him in full.

“No. Not until I’m sure there’s someone who can take care of you. And stop you from doing something stupid like climbing stairs.” Dr. Harden growls at Lex, crossing her arms, before her pager begins going off.

“Then am I allowed a phone call? Or maybe a cup of coffee?” Lex struggles to stand up, as she helps him up.

“Yes to both, but a warning. The coffee probably came straight from a barrel of tar - and you’ll have to stay in the waiting room.” Dr. Harden leads him out, to a noisy and overcrowded area, plopping him into a chair, next to a corded phone.

Dr. Harden shakes her head at the stream of people still pouring into the hospital, sighing tiredly, “Even if I do get a nice paycheck, sometimes I wish we weren’t the only hospital in several counties.”

Lex smothers his laughter, as his ribs begin to sting, watching her walk away.

Groaning, he grabs the cheap plastic phone and begins dialing up numbers from memory.

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to go check on some of the neighbors, sweetheart, are you sure-” Martha fusses at Clark’s side, as Jonathan kisses his forehead, Smallville General Hospital looming before them.

“I’m sure.” Clark grumbles, looking towards the overfilled hospital, “Lex said he was dropping off his dad, but I don’t know if he was hurt. I’ll be fine. I look alright now that I’m not covered in dust. It’s not like the hospital staff is baying for my blood, okay?”

“Right.” Jonathan agrees, patting down his son’s hair, before gently pulling Martha away.

“Call if anything happens.” Martha yells back at him, before turning to him, “We have to change out of this before we go check on the neighbors. There’s no way I’m going to trek farmland in heels.”

Jonathan smiles as they start the truck, “Well then, let’s get going. Hopefully they’re all okay.”

 

* * *

 

Lex cuts his yawn short, wincing as his ribs expand, and the phone clatters down, ending the phone call.

“Shit.” He groans, and a passing nurse looks at him in sympathy.

“Sorry, a little late. But here are your pills,” Nurse Betty passes him a small cup, and a bottle of water, “And after those kick in, you can get an X-ray. Well, provided no more emergencies come in.”

“That would be great.” Lex wheezes out, almost dry swallowing the pills, before he chugs down some water.

“Right on,” Nurse Betty gives him a thumbs up before disappearing into a throng of people and Lex lays back, wishing the pills could kick in instantly.

“Lex?” He hears someone call out for him, and he tiredly looks up, to see a ruffled Clark.

“Clark?” He mutters, the past hours slowly trickling back down into his brain, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Clark kneels at his side, holding his hand, “Checking on you? What have the doctors said?”

“Swelling vertebrae, ruptured spleen, too critical to move,” Lex rambles out.

“What?” Clark breathes in sharply, before his gaze turns deeper, as if looking through him.

“Oh, thank Rao. You’re okay.” Clark rests his head against Lex’s knee, and Lex slowly pats his head.

“Of course, I’m okay. I might have some bruised ribs, but I won’t get an X-ray until the pain pills kick in.” Lex twirls Clark’s brown locks in his fingers, as Clark stares up at him.

“So your dad is the one in critical condition?”

Lex nods, pursing his lips, unwilling to say more.

“Did they at least give you the good stuff?” Clark wags his eyebrows, and Lex smiles lest he laugh.

“Doubtful. Nothing has kicked in yet.” Lex shakes his head, “I’ve already called all of the managers, and they know the plant has successfully staged an employee buy-out.”

Clark’s eyes widen at the news, before he gives Lex a glaring smile, “Really? That’s great!” Clark practically hugs Lex’s calf, sprawled out onto the carpeted floor. “So, do you wanna head back to the farm after you finally get your X-ray done?”

“That sounds perfect. As long as you don’t mind if we stop by the Manor and get my backup cell phone.” Lex smiles back at Clark, fingers still entangled in his downy hair.

 

* * *

 

“Is it bad that I don’t want to be here anymore?” Lana bites her lips, looking at the diminishing crowd.

“You too?” Chloe sighs, “It feels like we should be out there helping.” Chloe tugs Lana out into the hallway, walking towards the doors eagerly.

“Rain check on future dances?” Lana begs, hugging Chloe’s arm.

“Definitely.” Chloe agrees, shivering as the wind picks up, throwing decorations sky  high.

“Let's get going then. If the twisters are still around, there’s going to be a lot of people needing help. Maybe I can open up the Talon for them. I mean, I’ve done blood drives before, so it shouldn’t be so hard, right?”

Chloe nods, grabbing her keys from her purse, “How about we change out of our dresses first, and then we go open up the Talon. If you don’t need permission that is. Do you need permission from Lex?”

Lana blinked at the question, “Okay. Clothes first, phone call to Lex second, and then if possible, opening the Talon for disaster relief. One grand plan and in seconds.”

 

* * *

 

“Clark-” Lex prodded his shoulder firmly, jangling keys in his other hand, “Please be careful when driving my baby.”

“It’s not like I’m going to make us crash into a tree, Lex. I know how to drive.” Clark pouted, gently grabbing the keys before helping Lex into the passenger side and clicking on his seat belt.

Revving the engine to the Porsche, Clark’s face lit up with a reverent smile.

“I think I love your Porsche.” Clark whispers, feeling the slick interior and leather steering wheel.

“More than me?” Lex teases, resting his head on the windowpane, watching the way Clark shifts in the driver’s seat.

“Hmm. I dunno. I haven’t ridden you yet.” Clark comments offhandedly, before pulling out of the parking space and hitting the gas.

Lex wheezes out a breath, sending himself into a spiral of painful coughs, a faint blush creeping up his neck. He says nothing the rest of the way, instead imagining the swift way Clark would ride him with thick, strong thighs, and piercing dewy blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lex sits on the couch, his feet propped up by pillows and sulkingly swaddled in thin blankets that Clark had forced him into. Resting his eyes, he grunts when his cellphone begins to ring.

“This is Luthor.” He sighs, stifling a yawn before it has a chance to begin.

“Lex! Are you alright?” Lana’s voice rings through clear and worried. “We tried calling earlier, but no one was picking up and I heard your father was in the hospital. Are you hurt?”

“No, Lana, just some bruised ribs. My father is worse, so he’s being watched over by doctors. Clark has decided it’s his job to be my nurse and shove chicken soup down my throat while he confines me to the couch. How are you? And how is Chloe? Shouldn’t you two be enjoying your dance?” Lex rambles, internally griping that the pills hadn’t kicked in yet.

“Oh thank god. I was worried. We skipped the dance, along with everyone else. With tornadoes going around, no one really wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. I’m glad you’re with Clark, the last thing you need to be doing is working with bruised ribs. Before, I go, I wanted to ask if it was alright to open the Talon up as a disaster relief center?”

“Of course. I doubt we’ll be getting much revenue either way, and it’ll be good publicity. Are you sure you can handle it?” Lex asked, watching as Clark flitted around the kitchen with a frilly apron, and wide smile.

“I can. I’ve done blood drives for the Red Cross before, and I want to do this. I want to help Smallville get on its’ feet. And I won’t be alone, Chloe’s here with me.”

“Then I give you full permission. Have fun, but don’t overwork yourself. And if you happen to see any plant workers, drop the word that the plant is still open, - just under new management.” Lex grumbled, as Clark walked over with a hot plate of soup.

“Will do. Thanks, Lex. Get better!”

Lex hung up his cellphone, watching as Clark sat on the floor beside him, setting down a bowl of soup on the coffee table.

“So.” Lex pursed his lips, “Are we going to talk about what happened at the Manor? Or are we going to brush it aside like you didn’t get crushed by the roof?”

Clark pauses, putting his spoon back into the soup. “We’re going to talk about it. But are you su-”

“ _Yes._ ” Lex snapped, tired of the mystery, “Sorry. I know I said I would wait. And I have. Lexcorp is finally standing on it’s own two feet, and I know my father won’t be making any brazen moves too soon. Tell me, Clark. Tell me the truth.”

Clark sighs, locking eyes with Lex, “Fifteen years ago, on the day of the meteor shower, my...ship came down too. I don’t know why, or how, or from where, but it did. My dad didn’t lie to you, they did find me that day, and they brought me home. I’d landed in Miller’s Field, and I was a little toddler who didn’t know a lick of English. They found my ship, crashed into the earth, and they shoved it into the back of the truck and covered it with tarp. Ma and Dad didn’t know what to do with me, this alien baby who crash landed.”

“Clark,” Lex reached for him, stroking his face. “What you told me that day, is it true? Do you remember your biological parents?”

Clark lowered his gaze, feigning deep thought, “Yeah, but it varies. Sometimes, if I concentrate enough, I think I can see them. Leaning over me, talking, but it’s all blurred. Hazy, and cold, except for a couple minutes, I think, where they held me. That was warm. The warmest I’d ever felt.” Clark concentrates harder, clutching his forehead, “I remember broken words. I don’t really know what they mean, only a feeling -but I could be wrong.”

“What are they?” Lex asks, “Those broken words?”

A look of timidness passes over Clark’s face, one Lex had never seen before.

“I don’t know if I’m saying them right,-”

“Say them anyway.” Lex shrugs, pinching Clark’s cheek, watching those plump lips form a pout. “It’s not like I’d know any better, Clark.”

Clark smiles at him, and his mouth begins to form strange words, “I know Éú and Ukr and-”

“And?” Lex pats Clark’s hair, as he struggles to speak.

“El-” Clark stammers, his lips forming alien sounds, “El-Mayarah.”

“What do you think they mean?” Lex questions him, the curiosity eating him alive.

“I think Éú means m-mother? Ukr is father. And El-Mayarah, I think it’s _together_.”

“Mother and father, together?” Lex hums, watching Clark’s confusion deepen,  “Do you think they meant to come with you?”

“I don’t know.” Clark shakes his head, a sad look in his eyes, “I don’t know anything. Not about _them_ , or where _I’m_ from, or _why_ I’m here. I just know I’m not human. And not being human is dangerous.”

“I never wanted to be different. But- I’m alone. And I don’t know if I’m the last of whatever I am. And I’m _scared.”_

Lex breathes through the pain as he sits up, showing only sympathy as he wraps his arms around Clark.

“What if I get an answer, but it’s nothing like what I expect?” Clark cries into Lex’s arms, acting yet feeling the part of a lost child, looking for purchase.

“Life hardly throws things anyone expects. But you’ll still have your answer, - and maybe even more questions. We learn from the past Clark, and if you’re too scared to face it, you’ll never learn anything at all. Do you want to know?” Lex asks, a stubborn look on his face.

_“ Yes."_

“Then why is that not enough?” Lex squeezes Clark, holding him close.

“Because I’m scared. Terrified.” Clark sobs, the wetness of his tears seeping through Lex’s shirt.

“Why? Why are you so scared, so terrified, that you deliberately hide the truth from yourself?”

“Because,- what if _you_ hate me? What if I’m a monster, and you just don’t know it yet? I’m an alien,- and I’ll always be different. Always be _other_. I’m not like you, or Ma, or Dad. What if I find out who and what I am, and- and-” Clark heaves in his arms, shudders with tears, the once so strong boy, shaken to his foundations.

“Listen to me, Clark.” Lex grabs his face, encases it in the strongest grip he can, tears dripping onto his hands, “I would never hate you for something you couldn’t change. You’re not human? _I don’t care._ Do I have scientific curiosity? Yes, but you’re my friend, my _best_ friend, - and no matter who you are or where you’re from, we’ll always be together.”

“And, Clark? Don’t be foolish. Your parents love you and they raised you knowing you were an alien. They would never change their minds, even if you started to look for answers.”

Clark whimpers wordlessly, resting limply in Lex’s arms, nuzzling into his shoulder - but the tears stopped, and Lex smiles as Clark’s weight presses in on him, - and decides it’s better if he breathes shallower anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Lex asks, rubbing a hand on Clark’s back.

“Yes.” Clark whispers, kissing Lex’s jaw, pulling away before Lex can remark, acting bashfully. “Sorry about the crying and leaning on your with your ribs. I just-”

“It’s alright.” Lex grins, “I think I’m feeling better now. Or the pain pills have truly kicked in. I’m not sure.”

“I-I have this key, octagon thingy...in the loft. I found it a while ago, like it was calling out to me?” Clark bites at his lip, but before he can switch to his thumb, Lex swats at his hands.

“That’s a bad habit.” Lex chides, “And what do you mean, it was calling out to you?”

“Uhm. Well, part of the ship was missing, and I think it’s the missing piece?”

“Then why haven’t you put it in?”

“It didn’t feel like the right time,” Clark says, and then begrudgingly, “And I was scared. Like a lot.”

“Why are you bringing this up, now, Clark?” Lex asks, softly, mussing his hair even further.

“Cause I’m kind of feeling confident, and ready? I’ve been worrying for so long, and I wasn’t sure if I ever wanted to know. But- if you’ll all always love me, I don’t think I have to be scared of much.”

“So...wouldyougodownintothecellarwithme?” Clark blabbers, looking hopefully at Lex.

“What?” Lex narrows his eyes at Clark’s mouth, “Say it again. Slower, this time.”

“Would you go into the cellar with me? I’m not going to go Cask of Amontillado on you, but my ship is down there, I just have the get the key from the loft?” Clark pleads, his eyes beginning to widen into puppy-dog eyes.

“Are the stairs steep?” Lex asks, holding his ribs as he readies himself to stand.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Clark brushes it off with a big smile, “I can carry you down.”

Within the blink of an eye, Clark disappears, and Lex inadvertently gasps as Clark comes back with a nervous smile and a cloth wrapped key. Clark walks up to him, and Lex's heart pounds as he's lifted off the floor and cradled in Clark's arms.

“How much can you lift?” Lex asks, his hand clutching at Clark’s shoulder, as Clark princess carries him down the steps to the cellar.

“I never bothered to find out, and it’s not like we have any measuring equipment to check.”

“What about an estimate?” Lex’s eyes Clark in appreciation as his muscles flex when he deposits him on his own two feet.

“I can lift a generator? Which is maybe 250 pounds...I don’t remember if I’ve ever lifted anything heavier.” Clark trails off, before kneeling on the floor and poking his ship.

“Now or never.” He mutters, and pulls the key from the cloth, surprised when it fights his grip. Cautiously he lets it go, and they both watch as the key aligns itself to the ship’s indentation, a blinding light illuminating the dark cellar.

 

* * *

 

“Hello everyone, I would appreciate a moment of your time.” Gabe Sullivan stands on a literal soap box, waving at the tired crowd, and with a hush, they all quiet down. “Although tragedy has struck us many times today, Smallville is a town of strong people who are used to storms. I am glad to say, that even if the twisters haven’t gone, Lionel Luthor has, - and the former Luthorcorp, is now Lexcorp.”

Whispers break out in the crowd, “Now, we, the managers are minority owners in this company.” Gabe smiles, a line of other men next to him wave, and cheer, “I know Lex Luthor isn’t here, but this wouldn’t have been possible without him putting in nearly 90% of the capital for an employee led buyout. I’d like to give him a big round of applause, because I know a lot of us thought he’d been the one to make the plant close. We’re all very grateful to be proven wrong, with not only his actions, or his promises but his integrity.” Gabe gave the crowd a big, cheesy, thumbs up, and stepped off the soap box. The Talon filling with cheers of the tired, and dirt covered people, all smiling in happiness - the weariness in their bones dissipating into the air, the moment they heard the plant would stay open.

Chloe hoisted herself onto the register and stood, “And if I could add something, Dad?”

“Go ahead, pumpkin.” Gabe smiled, as countless others tried to shake his hand.

“All of us, even the Red Cross volunteers wouldn’t be here without Lex Luthor... because this is his property, and we needed his permission to do all of this to the Talon. Well, and our lovely Lana Lang for setting everything up, so, yeah, cheers, for them both. For providing Smallville with heartfelt service and dedication!” Chloe whooped, and the crowd of people beamed, hoisting a surprised Lana up on their shoulders, whistles and shouts abound.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think they’re alright?” Martha asks, helping Jonathan move a large piece of rubble, from John Krasinski's drive in.

“I’m sure they’re fine, dear.” Jonathan says, taking a deep drink of water.

“I mean, what if they try to check Clark, or Lex is actually really hurt-” Martha fretts, winding herself up with worry.

“I know you’re worried. And hell, the only reason I’m not going crazy myself is because I know our son. Clark isn’t foolish. He knows better than to act up in a hospital of all places.”

Martha sighs, wiping the sweat from her forehead, “I guess I’ll just always worry. Do you think John would let me borrow his landline?”

“Assuming his phone hasn’t been crushed under the roof?” Jonathan grumbles, looking at the mess of splintered wood and rubble.

Martha stares too, before letting out a frantic laugh.

“How about we take a break, drive in for some lunch?” Jonathan remarks, tugging along a rather distressed Martha.

“Burgers then coffee, or coffee then burgers?” Jonathan ponders, as they hop into the truck.

“Coffee first. I haven’t felt this tired in a long while.” Martha grumbles, fanning herself, and moving away from the glaring sun.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kent!” Lana waves, as they step into the Talon.

Martha and Jonathan slowly make their way towards the cashier desk, gently wadding around over crowded tables and plastic chairs.

“Lana, dear, how are you doing?” Martha smiles at her.

Lana sighs, “As good as I can be. The Talon is bursting at the seams, and it doesn’t look like it’ll slow down anytime soon. Can I get you guys anything today?”

“I would love a black coffee,-” Jonathan pipes in.

“-And if I could get a pumpkin latte?” Martha yawned, setting money onto the desk.

“I’ll get those right out for you.” Lana smiles, counting the money as they walk away and take a seat in a cramped corner.

Jonathan turns when his shoulder is tapped, and a small dark haired girl smiles at him.

“Can I help you, miss?” Jonathan asks, arching his eyebrow.

“Yeah. You’re Jonathan Kent, right?” The girl asks.

“Yes, and who might you be?”

“I’m Sasha Woodman. I’m a friend of Clark’s?” She fiddles with her hair, “I was just wondering if he was alright? I haven’t seen him around anywhere-”

“He’s fine. Lex called and they’re at the Kent farm,” Lana cuts in, setting down their coffees, “Lex is being plied with chicken soup as we speak.” Lana ends smugly, shaking her head.

“Oh. Okay then. Thanks for the update, Lana.” Sasha smiled, and broke away from them, hurtling towards another group of students.

“Is Lex really alright?” Martha asks and breathes a sigh of relief, as Lana nods.

“Lex said he had some bruised ribs, and Clark I’m guessing is as healthy as a horse. Those two, always making people worry. I wanted to ask,” Lana fiddled with the coffee tray, “Would you guys like to volunteer here instead? I know you guys are helping Mr. Krasinski clear up, but I could use the help?” Lana begs, clasping her hands together over the tray.

“I don’t know how much help we’ll be, Lana.” Jonathan laughs, before nodding, “But we’ll catch lunch, then finish up with helping John and we’ll drop by, is that alright?” Jonathan asked, squeezing Martha’s hand.

“It’s perfect! Thank you so much!” Lana beamed, bustling away towards an impatient crowd of rowdy teenagers.

 

* * *

 

“Kal-El.” A voice beckons him, and Clark shoots up off of the ground, a confused Lex at his side.

“What just happened?” Lex held his ribs, poking at them and frowning when they didn’t hurt.

“Clark?” Lex prodded, quickly standing and shaking him.

“You hear that too, right?” Clark muttered, grabbing Lex’s hands.

“Kal-El. Do not fear.”

Lex sucked in a sharp breath, and Clark’s head swiveled around the cellar, “Who is Kal-El? Who are you?”

“I am Jor-El, your Ukr. I am your father.”

Lex squeezed Clark’s hand tighter, staring at the ship in suspicion, as it hovered ominously.

“Clark, the ship-”

“What happened to you? Why did you send me here?” Clark asked, timidly stepping closer to the ship.

“A catastrophe. Our planet, gone. The council did not believe in my findings, and our people paid the price. All of them, Kal-El, except you.”

“Why me?”

“You are my son, Kal-El. The last, natural born son, of the noble House of El. There was no time for anyone other than you. We built a ship as quick as we could, with the time we had left, to send you away.”

“I don’t-”

“I am a memory of your father, his will, imprinted upon your ship. I am to carry out his promise and guide you all the days of your life. You are the last son of Krypton, Kal-El, and you have a destiny to fulfill.”

“I barely know you-”

“When you traveled through the cosmos, Kal-El, cradled in star dust and sun, the dreams of billions of Kryptonians went with you. Everything that our people were, our history, culture, love, - it lives on in you, - and you must learn from your people and their mistakes. You must rise anew, forged in the fire of Sol.”               

“I don’t know what you have in mind for me, but I refuse. I’ll learn of our people, their history, and culture. But-” Clark shakes his head firmly, “-I make my own destiny. Give me the knowledge of our people, - and then I’ll decide if your way is true.”

The ship’s glow flickers, before becoming incandescent.

“Very well. You will learn,-” Jor-El agrees, before his voice is cut off.

“Hello?” Clark walks over to the ship, throwing Lex a curious stare before jabbing at the ship. “Jor-El?”

“No. I am not Jor-El.”

“Who are you?” Lex asks, his arm hand curling around Clark’s elbow, pulling him away from the ship.

“Do not pull Kal-El away. I wish to look upon him, and see how the years have fared.”

“Who are you?” Clark’s eyes narrowed, at the robotic voice, “And what have you done to Jor-El?”

“Jor-El is resting. Hello, Kal-El, my little star. I am Lara Lor-Van, your Éú.”

Clark falls to his knees in surprise, crawling towards the ship even as Lex grabs the back of his shirt.

“Éú?” Clark touches the ship, and the light spreads itself, forming an image of a glowing woman with golden curls.

“Mother!-” Clark cries out, heart leaping into his throat, wishing he could hold her. “You’re here. It’s really you.”

Lara’s figure kneels before him, and although the light passes through him, she strokes his head, “I am here my son. And I will teach you all you need to know. Forgive your father, Kal-El. He is not himself, and I will not let him have part in your education until he is so.”

“Who is he?” Lara asks, staring at Lex’s withdrawn form.

“He is-” Clark bites his lip, staring at Lex.

“My name is Lex Luthor, I’m Clark’s best friend.” Lex steps up beside Clark, as Lara stares him down.

“I can see you hold him dear. I am ...grateful. If you ever wish him harm-” Lara flashed him a saccharine smile with too many teeth, “I will see to your end. One day, we will have much to speak of, Alexander of House Luthor.”

“One final thing before you go, my unah ***** , Your father will have told you, that he sent you here to be their savior. To lead these people with strength. I will not. It is a lie. We sent you here because we loved you, - and above all else, we wished you could live. Live and be happy, in a world without us, or Krypton. Whether it is with the name of El, or with another name of your choosing, this path is yours. Never let your father steer you from it, no matter what destiny he thinks is ahead of you."

 

* * *

 

“So those we’re your parents?” Lex crosses his arms, staring at the setting sun.

“I’m at a loss for words too, you know?” Clark curls up at Lex’s side, as they stare out of a window, trying to process their afternoon. “I’d never thought I’d wake up today and find out my biological parents were still kind of alive.”

“Was it everything you ever hoped?” Lex asks, turning to look at Clark’s pensive face.

“In some ways, yes. In others, no. My Ukr sounds like he’s kind of a totalitarian asshole, and the only one keeping him in check is my Éú.” Clark pokes at Lex’s ribs, smiling when he doesn’t wince, “I’m glad she liked you.”

“Liked me?” Lex scoffed, “I think the word you’re looking for is tolerated.” Lex shook his head, “Was it just me or was she looking at me strangely, Clark?”

Clark tapped his lips, making a thoughtful face, “Maybe? I admit I think I was paying more attention to the fact that I know my birth name now.”

Lex nods, looking at Clark curiously, “Kal-El, the last natural born son of the House of El. You think you might be royalty?”

Clark snorts, “Please don’t jinx me. I would rather not think about it. And I don’t think it matters. Last of my people, right?”

“Right.” Lex squeezes his shoulder, “I’m glad you’re getting to know about your past, Clark. And that you finally have a way to get some answers.”

“Thanks, Lex. For pushing me. I-I needed it.” Clark sighed, clasping his hand over Lex’s.

“Anytime. So, you have super strength... can I do some experiments?” Lex asks, a pleading tone in his question.

Clark’s smile freezes, “Experiments?”

“I’m not going to take you to Area 51, Clark. I just want to check if it’s possible to measure your strength.” Lex soothes his worries, groping at Clark’s arms.

“Uh, sure. Tomorrow?” Clark flushes, as Lex zooms in on his muscled arms, squeezing them tight.

“Yes.” Lex agrees, and then mutters to himself, “I’ll have to take measurements.”

Clark arches an eyebrow, a small mischievous smile on his face before he flips the television on.

“You want to watch some Buffy?”

“Only if you reheat the soup,” Lex sighs, looking at the forgotten soup, a small twinge of hunger gnawing at his stomach.

Clark pauses, as he begins to stand, before looking at Lex with a sly grin, “Hey, Lex. Look what I can do.” He flops back onto the couch, before unleashing his heat vision.

Lex balks as the soup begins to bubble in it’s bowl.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re doing, Clark, but you have powers, and you’re using them to _heat up chicken soup?!”_

 

* * *

 

“We’re glad your ribs are feeling better, Lex.” Martha and Jonathan fold him into a tight hug, and Clark smiles warmly at their love for him, as they stand in the cool night air.

“Are you sure you don’t want to grab some leftovers? Or stay the night?” Jonathan asks, a hand on his hip, “I heard the manor was pretty wrecked.”

“I’ll be fine, Jonathan. It was only my office and some of the east wing. Rather lucky, really, but repairs will take months, so I’ll be momentarily displaced.”

“Alright then,” Martha smiles, “But if you need anything don’t hesitate to come on by, okay?”

“Okay.” Lex grins, before clapping an arm around Clark’s shoulder and dragging him away towards his Porsche.

“So you want me to keep quiet...” Lex glances at Clark from the corner of his eyes, as Martha and Jonathan head back inside.

“Yes?” Clark pleads, fluttering his eyes.

Lex’s unimpressed face stares back at him, “Clark, there is no way in hell I’m going to hide this from your parents.”

“Why no-”

“Clark, why do _you_ want to hide this from your parents? You awakened your biological parents, you’re learning about your...origins. I don’t see the bad in that.”

“Well- I didn’t ask for permission, and you know how my parents are. They’re overprotective.” Clark grins nervously, and Lex hugs him, exasperated.

“Stop being a secretive teenager and tell them the truth.” Lex grumbles into his ear.

“Come with me?” Flushing, Clark offers his hand, - and Lex takes it.

 

* * *

 

“Is there something wrong?” Martha asks, wiping her hands off on a dish towel as Clark and Lex step back inside.

“Ah, Martha, Jonathan,-” Lex hesitates, looking at Clark.

“I opened the ship.” Clark blurts out, staring at the floor with a guilty look on his face. “And I talked with my biological parents.”

“Clark!” Martha and Jonathan gape, both turning a pallid shade, their heads snapping to Lex.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Martha stutters out, her head bobbing like a doll, as Jonathan holds a hand to his face and sighs.

“No, Ma, Dad. It’s fine? I kind of-” Clark gestures oddly before Lex rolls his eyes.

“The roof fell on him, when he was at the Manor. I was there and watched it all happen. It figures my best friend would be out of this world.” He jokes, a small unrestrained smile, growing wider.

Hysterical laughter is his only answer. Once their laughter faded, Lex and Clark waited with bated breath.

“I don’t know what to say.” Martha shook her head, crossing her arms, as Clark’s head followed his father’s pacing form.

“I do.” Jonathan’s voice cut the building tension, “I am a bit terrified, and disappointed, and yet, I’m well, not happy, but coping.” Jonathan snaps, a firm edge in his stern face.

“Dad, I-”

“Jonathan-” Lex winces.

As Jonathan raises his finger, Lex and Clark both fall silent, and Jonathan sighs.

“I am disappointed you didn’t think about asking us for permission, son. But considering the circumstances, I’d say you didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

“I thought you’d at least talk with us sweetheart, about meeting your biological parents.” Martha’s lip trembles, as she pulls Clark in for a hug.

“We-” Jonathan starts, “We’ve always wondered why you were sent here, son. We’ve always had so many questions-”

“-But we thought there’d never be any answers.” Martha finishes, stroking Clark’s face. “Are you sure you’re okay? The both of you. It must be a shock.”

“It’ll take a little adjusting,” Lex nods his head at Martha, “But I figure it just means he doesn’t have to give me lame excuses when he saves my life again.”

“At least some good came out of today, yeah?” Clark teases, and his parents relax as Lex laughs.

“I hope you know how much faith we’re putting in you, Lex.” Jonathan squeezes his shoulder firmly, and Lex stands taller, feeling the weight of the Kents’ trust.

“We know you’re Clark’s friend, but knowing a secret and having suspicions are very different things. This is a heavy weight to carry, -”

“Napoleon Bonaparte once said it was better to ‘Respect the burden than to discard it’. Clark’s friendship isn’t a burden to me, even if his secret weighs heavy on my mind, Jonathan. It just makes him... _special_. And, I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to keep him safe.”

 

* * *

 

Clark pretends to fall asleep in the loft, his father and Lex bowed over the dining table, and Clark stills as his mother wraps a heavy quilt around him and kisses his temple goodnight. When he rises, the waxing moon hidden by clouds, his parents have hugged Lex goodbye, and the echo of his Porsche carried on the wind. When his parents ready themselves for bed, and their breathing turns deep and unencumbered, - Clark is free to move as he pleases.

The Kansas landscape blurs by him, and Clark merges with the shadows, slipping into Central City, watching a young Barry Allen curiously mix things in his chemistry set, deep bags under his starlit eyes. He crosses him off of the list, racing to Coast City, and laughs when Hal Jordan drunkenly stumbles out of a bar with his renegade school friends, merrily singing a jaunty tune. One by one, as secretively as he can, the names on his list dwindle down, - until only one is left.

When he finally decides to take a deep breath, it is filled with thick smog, and the pollution sits bitter on his tongue. Lording above him, the wrought iron gate to Wayne Manor is nothing as he leaps over, - and bounds to the large windows.

“Is there something wrong, Master Bruce?” Alfred asks, gently pouring out another cup of tea, and setting it down on the table.

“No,” Bruce shakes his head, young and unjaded, with narrowed blue eyes that held traces of the man that would become the Dark Knight.

Clark pauses. Freezes for a moment in the shadows, when Bruce’s gaze lingers too long. “I have to get to sleep,” He groans lightly, “I’m rather tired if I’m seeing things that aren’t there.”

Alfred smiles at him kindly, with more color in his hair than Clark could ever remember. The smell of chamomile tea wafting about the room, and into his nose. Clark can hear both of their hearts echoing in his head, and he yearns for them, before crushing it down.

“Just so. Some tea before bed will calm you enough, Master Bruce.” Alfred chides, smiling fondly.

Bruce slowly sipped at his tea, staring out to Gotham’s skyline, thousands of lights flickering in the darkness. “Goodnight, Alfred.”

“Goodnight, Master Bruce.” Alfred bowed, carrying out the pot of tea, a calm smile on his face.

Slowly Clark moved with the shadows, a sliver of fondness worming its’ way into his heart, as Bruce sipped at his tea, basking in the night air. Clark watched him until there was nothing but dregs in his cup, until Bruce stood and washed his dishes before padding off to bed. There was nothing of _his_ Bruce in him, - he was just a child. But he couldn’t find relief, - only burning questions.

Frowning, between one blink and the next, Gotham melted away, giving way to moonlit corn, and wheat, the soft breeze in the countryside tussling his messy hair. The dirt crunched below his feet and Clark crossed off the last name on his list.

It was empty.

And so were his options.

 

* * *

 

Lex looks down at his father, at the heart monitor beeping along, - and sighs, standing at his bedside as dawn broke across the horizon.

“Lex... Lex...”  

“I'm here.” Lex spoke quietly, his heart racing over his father’s soft voice. “I called for a team of specialists yesterday. They’ll be here in any moment now, - and they’ll take care of you to the best of their abilities.”

Lionel did not reach out to touch him, for all that his hands weren’t broken, “I saw anger in your eyes. A hatred. Yet you hesitated, let me live.”

“Why?” His hoarse voice asked, his bruised and cut face relaxed with medication.

“There are many reasons I could’ve let you die. So many reasons I should just pull the plug right now. But I won’t.” Lex clenches his jaw, his hand curling into a fist.

“I won’t let you kill the little humanity I still have in me. Pamela saw the good in me. So have others. I know you,- and I know your twisted little games. You’ll die when I want you to die, and not a moment sooner.”

“Another game, son?” Lionel did not laugh, - but Lex could hear his mockery, even if his mouth could not make the sound.

“No, dad. A promise.” Lex whispers as Lionel is wheeled away, his eyes, cold and dark, steeled with ice and terror. When he leaves the hospital, not even the thought of Clark’s sunny smile can warm his heart, the sound of the chopper’s blades ringing in his head.

  
  



	2. A Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some may tread in mud,  
> blown upon with daily rain.  
> Some in fire and scorching sun.  
> But the path to happiness is one you must decide,  
> no matter the obstacles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeps and peepers, it has been a nice two weeks. And wow, I didn't realize what a crunch it was updating every week, until I switched. I am officially updating every two weeks, because I do want to get other works out ~~even if they aren't as popular~~ so look forward to those! Especially [Drumbreats,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011377/chapters/39992724) my DC/Jumanji crossover that has consumed my soul.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter, and continue to Kudos and Comment!  
> Oh yeah, and this chapter deals with a lot of gender/sex talk, and I am no professional. If you feel that I got something wrong, or it isn't as specific as you'd like, please feel free to tell me!

  


“Some may tread in mud, blown upon with daily rain. Some in fire and scorching sun. But the path to happiness is one you must decide, no matter the obstacles.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you wish to speak with him, my Unah? Your father is not the man which speaks with his voice. His words are hateful and misguiding. I do not wish for you to be hurt.” Lara speaks to him calmly, watching his face with curiosity.

“Yes, Eu. This is something I must do.”

“He will be cruel,” Lara frowns, shaking her head sadly, “I have loved your father since the day I was born to red sky. Yet, his folly...”

“His folly is his own mother. I will not take his words to heart.” Clark bows his head respectfully, and she places three fingers upon his cheek gently, a fond goodbye. “Speak well with him.”

Lara’s figure disappears from his view, and the light from the ship dims, before it explodes forming into Jor-El.

“There are many things I want to say to you, Ukr. But my heart grows weary of always having fought with you, even now.” Clark loathes to look his father’s still projection, wishing it held love, “I’ve walked my path before--”

“And it ended in failure. You have returned to change it. This I have seen.” Jor-El’s voice rings out into his head, stern and displeased.

“I did not bow to you before, Ukr. I will not bend now." Clark raises his head high to his father, yet his father does not react to his disrespect, does not care for his belligerent stare at his projection, "I can change things. I _have_ changed things. I believe in my faith, in my _love,_ not my fate."

“These emotions you have for these people, Kal-El, they will be your undoing. Have _been_ your undoing. They have served their purpose, and raised you on this third planet from Sol. You have been unrestricted for far too long, and you have forgotten our saying. We are El-Mayarah, Kal-El and you have abandoned your family. You have shamed the House of El-”

“Do not speak to me of shame. I know my shame, I know my guilt. And I will never be free of it.” Clark’s voice trembled and he shook with sheer emotion, “I have never been proud of what I’ve done. Of what I have done to my family in bringing myself here. But I did it regardless. This is the path I’ve chosen, and you will honor it, Jor-El.”

“Honor is received when one has done something worth it. You do not deserve my honor. Or the honors of the House of El. You have abandoned your family, your ways of peace, - and have become the very thing Zod would have coveted. Indeed, this is your path. It is not one I wish to help you walk.”

Jor-El leaves him in the still, musty silence of the cellar. Clark falls to his knees and weeps, Lara’s figure to his side in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

“It was no shame on me to love a child of my blood, lesser his Kryptonian genes might be, Jor-El.” Clark stood in the Fortress of Solitude, older and tall, speaking to the crystalline walls with a fervor that terrified him.

“A disgrace to our house!-” Jor-El’s voice spoke from above, the chiming walls echoing his anger.

“Even if I did not...have a say in his creation, what other choice would there be for me to have children? Other than Kara and I, Kon-El is also a part of this family. Whether you like it or not, his blood is mine.” Clark bid the A.I of his father to understand, keeping his head bowed.

“Our line...our people have always been born under a red sky, with ice beneath their feet and haze in their eyes. We have always been Kryptonian, Kal-El. Kon-El is..”

“My blood-”

“No. He may be your blood, Kal-El, but he will never be Kryptonian. Not in anyway that matters. I forbid you to teach him of our ways. He is a child of Earth, and that is how he shall remain.”

“And if he’d been born upon the soil of Krypton? Underneath the light of a red sun?”

“There is more to being a Kryptonian than the genes that make us, Kal-El. Our people, culture, love, our _ways_. You may have granted Kon-El a place amidst you and Kara, but he will never belong.”

“You would have me pull away from him then? Because he cannot understand us? If I gave up everytime someone could not understand-”

“He is half Kryptonian, and he shall never know what it is like to belong to our people fully. He cannot connect the way you and Kara do. He cannot hear the Fortress sing the song of our people. He cannot see our history which was written on it’s walls, telling of our triumphs and our sorrows. He may have your blood, - but even blood cannot help him in these aspects. Do you understand?”

Clark bowed his head, and listened to the ringing of the Fortress, placing his hands upon the frigid floor. Quietly, he wept - a cacophony of whispers and prayers in his ears.

“I understand, Jor-El.”

 

* * *

 

Clark woke slowly. Sleep clouding his thoughts, he rose from his bed and yawned, dawn shining on his face. He dressed, and then descended the stairs to the sound of his mother throwing up.

“Ma?” Clark said, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Martha shook her head, patting back tufts of unkempt hair, as she flushed the toilet, “Probably a summer flu, sweetheart.” She smiled at him and began to brush her teeth, as Clark stared.

“Are _you_ okay?” She asked, mouthing over the toothbrush, with a worried look. Clark smiled at her and kissed her temple, “I’m fine. Just wondering what Eu will teach me. We haven’t had a chance to go really in-depth yet. Lex barely wanted to go to his meeting in Metropolis cause it meant he’d miss lessons.”

“Well, son, he is learning about another civilization. I’d say that’s pretty interesting.” Jonathan smiles at Martha and Clark from the front door, holding a pot of flowers. “Nell’s going crazy with the flowers this week.” Jonathan shook his head, lifting several easily, “I have no idea what’s going through her head. Oh, and don’t forget to deliver to Lex after school.”

Clark shoved an apple into his backpack, before hugging his parents, “I’ll do it right now. Eu says that if I finish everything school related early, she’ll give me a special lesson.” Clark grinned, waving goodbye as he ran to pick up a tote of fresh produce before zooming off towards Luthor Manor.

 

* * *

 

Clark handed off the box of produce to Paula, who was bursting at the seams with a cheery smile.

“Is everything alright, Paula?” Clark asks, his eyes narrowing as he watches countless people scurry throughout the kitchen.

Paula blinks at his question, pausing in her hurried preparation, “You...Mr. Luthor didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Clark leans in eagerly, before he scrunches his nose, “Please don’t tell me I forgot Lex’s birthday.” Clark pleads, nervously tapping on the counter.

“No. No.” Paula shakes her head, waving her arms, before biting her lip. “Mr. Luthor-”

“Clark!” Lex waltzes into the kitchen and immediately the bustle stops, and they all turn to look at him.

“Continue. I’m here for Clark.” Lex waves his hand, and everyone continues to work as he grabs Clark by the shoulder and drags him out of the kitchen.

 “Lex.” Clark greets, as he’s dragged into the study, “I’m happy you’re finally back in town. But what the hell is going on? It’s like this place is a beehive.”

Lex pauses at his words, before smiling brightly, letting the door slam shut, “I, well, I’m getting married.”

“You, married?” Clark crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Lex.

“Desiree, my fiancée, you haven’t met her yet, but...I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, Clark.” Lex chuckles, before turning around oblivious to Clark’s scowl, grabbing an envelope off his desk.  

“This is our wedding invitation-” Lex handed it over, shoving it into Clark’s hands, “And I wanted to ask you...Would you be my best man?” Lex looks at him hopefully, eyes alight with love.

“Do you,-” Clark struggles to speak, crumbling the envelope in his hands, and winces inwardly as the heat in his eyes flares. “Do you even care about how I feel for you?”

“Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?” Clark lashes out, an angry flush spreading over his cheeks, “No. I won’t be your best man. _Go screw your new fiancée instead.”_

Lex’s eyes widen, as if Clark had struck him with a great surprise, becoming clearer in an instant, “Clark, wait! I-” Lex reaches to grab him, but he is left alone in his office - heart thudding to the pang of his terror.

 

* * *

 

“Hello? Kent Farm, this is Martha.” Martha picks up the cordless phone, cradling it with her shoulder as she mixed up a bowl of muffins.

“Martha, do you know where Clark is?” Lex asked, parked in front of Smallville High and waiting inside his car.

“At school. Oh, did he drop off the produce this morning? He said he was going to do it, but you know he gets distracted sometimes.” Martha mumbles into the phone, adding a healthy portion of mini chocolate chips to the batter.

“Yes. He did,-”

“That’s great. Do you want me to tell him you called when he comes back home?”

“No. I- Martha, we got into an argument this morning and he stormed off-”

“An argument? Can I...know what it’s about?” Martha stops filling the muffin liners, setting the bowl onto the counter.

“Apparently, I’m getting married to a woman I barely know.” Lex’s voice sounds sheepish, - and terrified.

“Apparently?” Martha echoes, frowning deeply.

“I don’t know what happened in between my trip from Metropolis to Smallville. I can’t remember, it’s all this gigantic blur. I do remember asking Clark to be my best man, - and he blew up on me. I-I made him cry, Martha. I hurt him. I’m so stupid.” Lex holds face in his hands, rubbing at his head.

“None of that, Lex. I’m sure if you explain properly, Clark will listen. He’s not home now, but after he comes back from school-”

“I’m in the parking lot right now. I asked at the front desk and they said Clark is absent from school.”

Martha pauses, “He’s what?! Oh dear. I’ll look up in the loft, and the cellar. Have you done any research into your fiancée?”

“I have. I don’t- She did something to me, and I have to get to the bottom of it. Can you give me a call if you find Clark?”

“Of course. You take care of yourself, Lex. And don’t go near that fiancée of yours, she sounds like bad news.” Martha hangs up the phone before hurrying out of the house and throwing her apron behind her, booking it towards the loft.

 

* * *

 

“Ehrosh Bem, Unah.” Lara greets, as she hovers between him and the ship.

“Ehrosh Bem, Eu.” Clark bows his head, and sits on the floor of the cellar.

“What bothers you? It was to my understanding that you should be at your schooling.” Lara coaxes him, sitting at his side.

“Eu, have you helped Ma? She was sick earlier today...and in my last life, she was only sick when she was with child.” Clark avoids her question, peering up at her with a nervous excitement.

Lara looks at him with a fondness, stroking his cheek with a finger, “I see much of myself in her. The want of a child. The need to protect the one I already have. We mothers are cut of the same cloth, Kal. We are love and ruthlessness tempered in one, and we would both give everything for you.”

“For you, I have died...and for you, she will live. Live and watch over you in ways I can no longer.” Clark wishes he could feel the ghost of her lips pressing a kiss on his forehead, “I did not see it a bad thing to grant her a wish of her own, for having loved you all these years.”

“I-” Clark sniffles, and he wraps his arms around himself as if they could be his Eu’s arms. “Thank you, Eu. L-last time, I destroyed the ship. She lost the child because of me. I was foolish-”

“And tell me, has there ever been a person who has not been foolish, Kal?” Lara looks him in the eyes, and Clark can feel the faintest trickles of love pushing into his mind. In the eye of his mind, Clark can see it. A blanket of clouds over a bright red sky, and icy cold breaths ringing in a crystal chamber. His Eu’s love is the warmest cold, and it grips him tightly.

“For all you have lived, you are young yet, Unah. Do not despair over a past you cannot change, for a path you have forsaken. I can see the remorse in you, growing, and ebbing with every breath. It is wild and uncertain, for your glory is tempered with worry. Live now, and love with every ounce of your being. You have done this before, - and now, I will be with you too.”

Clark dries his tears, startled when the door to the cellar slams open, and his mother races to his form.

“Clark Jerome Kent, you are going to march right home, sit down, and explain why you aren’t at school-” Martha reprimands him with a stern tone before freezing. With bated breath, Clark slowly stands from the floor and watched as his two mothers finally met.

“Hello, Martha Kent, I am Lara Lor-Van. It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has raised our son.” Lara bows her head to Martha, and Martha nods back, dumbstruck.

“L-likewise. Ms. Lor-Van. I-I never thought I’d get to talk with you-”

“Lara, please. As did I. I am happy to see you are as good as Kal’s memories make you out to be.” Lara looks to Martha proudly, “I shall let you discipline him for being an unruly child. Perhaps we shall speak later?” Lara pauses, waiting for a response.

Martha beams at Lara, “Of course, Lara. I would love to.” She then grabs Clark by the arm, and turns stern as she marches up the steps, Lara’s figure dissipating behind them.

“Come on, to the kitchen.” Martha hurries him, locking the cellar up. As soon as they step through the threshold, she reaches for the cordless phone, dialing Lex’s number.

Clark sulks down into his seat, for once, acting like the very teenager he should be. Martha looks to him fondly before shaking her head, and sternly raising an eyebrow at his magnificent pout.

“I found him down in the cellar. No...he’s sulking at the dining table right now. Come on down and see if you can’t talk it out without him being too stubborn.” Martha chides, as Clark scoffs, hiding his face with his arms.

Martha hangs the phone up, and moves over to pat Clark’s head, “Now, sweetheart, I know you’re hurt. And because it’s Lex that made you hurt, you might not feel like making up right this moment. But, it’s important to talk about feelings, - and he, well, I’ll let him explain. I want you to sit here and hear him out, alright? You can act pouty all you want, Clark, you’re friends, and one day you might have to accept that things can’t turn out the way you want them to. Lord knows, I don’t want you being hurt, but love is something you can’t force, because if you do, then it’s not real.”

Clark looks up to his mother and nods, glumly resting his head on the table. Martha ruffles his hair, “I’ll go pick up you father, he should be done with some errands. Be good now, sweetheart. And we’ll talk about you thinking it’s okay to skip school when we come back.” She arches her eyebrows at him and grabs the keys to the truck, gently closing the screen door and Clark is left in a building silence.

 

* * *

 

“Clark.” Lex smiles wanly at him, opening the screen door and letting it clatter behind him. Clark turns his head away, scowling.

“There’s not a lot I can say in my defense, is there?” Lex says lightheartedly, settling down opposite of him.

“I don’t remember coming back from Metropolis. Hell, I barely even remember meeting Desiree. This sounds _different_ , which is saying something considering Smallville, but - she did something to me. Everything’s jumbled together like a bad dream, and I apologize...that this is the only way I can explain it.”

“I-I’m not mad at you.” Clark grits out, and Lex watches as his cheeks burn red. “I’m stupid, and impulsive, and so, so, _jealous_.” Clark looks up for a split second before choking and turning his head away. “I should be happy for you. I should’ve-”

Lex’s heart skips, as Clark grows more and more flustered under his gaze, “I put you in a bad place, Clark. Don’t be too hard on yourself. In some part of my mind, I knew about your feelings for me, but _she_ just overruled everything. I barely even know her name.” Lex scoffs, shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, to belittle your feelings for me, Clark.” Lex reaches over and tentatively squeezes Clark’s hand, “I know that even if you didn’t love me the way you did, we’d still be best friends, - but it was too much of me to ask for you to be my best man when I _know_ how you feel.”

Clark sniffs at his words, the flush on his skin dying down. “Thanks. I knew there was something weird going on but I wasn’t thinking straight. It’s just, you seemed so happy, - and I- I want to be beside you, even if you don’t choose me in the end, Lex.”

Lex stops breathing, his world focused in on Clark, heart hammering in his ears.

“Even if it hurts, even if it’s not with me...I want you to be happy. And I guess, I just need time to get used to the fact that you’ll fall in love with other people.” Clark gives him a small, miserable smile, and Lex is struck with the sincerity and depth of his feelings.

“Clark, that’s-” Lex stutters, failing to find the words to express his incredulity, his fingers tightening around Clark’s own.

“Serious?” Clark shrugs, “When I love, I tend to do it with all my heart - and it takes a lot to make me change my mind. I’m stubborn to the end, but I still have a lot of growing up to do. I promise I’ll be better.” Clark grins, something wistful in his tone, yet hesitant.

Lex feels as if he’s falling into those sky blue eyes, drowning in his cheerful voice, his throat closes up and Lex nods, blinking away the tears that want to fall, something about Luthors ringing in his brain.

“It’s not wrong to be jealous, Clark, but promise me, if you are, you’ll at least talk to me about it?”

“Pinky promise,” Clark bounces in his seat, sticking his pinky out, and Lex follows suit, oblivious to Clark’s crossed fingers.

 

* * *

 

“You’re going to let her into the Manor when you think she has the power to control you.” Clark grumbles, staring at Lex with a mystified look on his face.

“It’s the only way-”

“How about I do it instead?” Clark offers, and Lex’s mouth immediately twists in distaste.

“No, Clark.” Lex shifts in his seat, “I may not know how her powers work, but-”

“But nothing. I’m an alien, who’s to say her powers even work on me?” Clark raises his eyebrows at Lex, and Lex shoots him a glare.

“No is no, Clark. I refuse to put you in danger, and I will not compromise your secret.”

“Then I refuse to let you walk into a manor full of people who can be controlled by Desiree!” Clark huffs, raising his chin stubbornly. “We don’t know what she wants and what she’s willing to do to get it. What if you get hurt?” Clark pleads, entwining their fingers. “You can’t survive a bullet wound or poison-”

“Why are you so convinced she’ll try to kill me, Clark?” I’ll tell her I'm spending the night at a hotel and go to the penthouse instead. I’ll make up an excuse about an emergency meeting in Metropolis and leave while she’s still at work.”

“She’s obviously a gold digger! You know how those crime shows are! They marry a rich man, and then they go missing under mysterious circumstances, or they’re murdered!”

“Well, I’ll try not to go missing under mysterious circumstances then.” Lex sighs, before looking at Clark, “I have a wedding to cancel.” He gripes, rubbing at his temple.

“Go book a hotel too. I want you out of Smallville before she comes back.” Clark all but orders, and Lex is left feeling ruffled yet pleased.

“I will.” Lex strokes Clark’s cheek before pulling away, “Don’t even think about going near Desiree, Clark.”

“I won’t.” Clark promises, watching Lex load into his Porsche and screech away. Smirking, Clark checks his watch, Desiree would come to him anyway.

 

* * *

 

Clark sat at the dining table, tapping an old Kryptonian melody out when his parents bustle through the door.

“Is everything with Lex alright, son?” Jonathan asks, hanging his coat on the rack.

“We’re fine,” Clark flashes them a smile, “We talked and everything’s good now.”

“Fantastic,” Martha beams, shoving her coat next to her husbands. “Now, Clark, sweetheart, why did you skip school?” She asks, settling down into a chair.

“Because I wasn’t thinking?” Clark lies, feigning a look of apprehension.

“We know things can get overwhelming, son. Especially when you’re a teenager, and even more so with your situation, but we want you to have a good education. We know it’s only a day, but all it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man to lunacy.” Jonathan clasps Clark’s shoulder from across the table, giving him a firm look.

“You’re our son, sweetheart, and we want the best we can provide for you. Things in Smallville have been different these days, and we know you’re the reason a lot of things can still stay the same. But, as your parents, we want you to experience a normal teenage life, as much as you can. And while skipping school is a part of that, we don’t want it to become a habit. That being said-” Martha looks to Jonathan, urging him on.

“We aren’t above calling you sick into school if something is worrying you, and you can’t concentrate on anything else, son. We’re proud of everything you do for this town, but not at the expense of your health, physical or mental. A lot of changes are happening for you right now, with Lex finding out about your... secret, meeting your biological parents, learning about your heritage...and maybe even physical changes.” Jonathan coughs, nodding to Clark, as he groans.

“Oh please, don’t give me the puberty talk.” Clark begs. “I love you both so much, but I can’t survive a puberty talk-”

Martha and Jonathan come to a sputtering stop, and they all burst into laughter with flaming faces.

“No, sweetheart, we’ll leave that to your biological parents. They’ll be able to tell you what’s actually going on, but if you-”

“I _don’t_ .” Clark scampers out of his chair, pressing a kiss to his parent’s cheeks, “I’ll be in the loft. I promise not to skip school anymore, love you, _bye_.” Clark skitters out of the house and up to the loft, throwing himself onto the armchair to the sound of his parents enthused laughs.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, tell everyone the wedding is cancelled. Keep it quiet, and get rid of all the flowers. I don’t want to see any of that when I come back.” Lex hangs up his phone, snapping it shut as he stares at the Metropolis skyline and broods.

He sighs deeply, resting his feet on a rest, before dialing Desiree’s number and getting a voicemail.

“This is Desiree Atkins, leave a message. Mwah!” Her shrill voice rings in his ears, and Lex shakes off the sick feeling of haziness.

“It’s Lex. Some business came up in Metropolis and you know how business is.” Lex lies, pretending to be dismayed. “As soon as I get back I’ll talk to the staff and get everything in order. I’ve asked them to postpone everything, so don’t worry and focus on settling in.” He hangs up quickly, serving himself a large glass of wine and sits back, lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

Desiree stumbles out of Smallville High, yanking off her heels before jumping into her newly bought car, and peeling out of the parking lot. Letting the wind tousle her hair, she excitedly makes her way to Luthor Manor, fluttering her eyelashes with a wide smile.

“Hello! Anyone?” She swings the front door open, throwing her heels to the floor, as she marches to the office. “Lex? Where are you?” She looks around the office, grumbling when she cannot find him. Shaking her head, she flips open her phone and blinks at his message. Pressing her ear to the phone, her lips form into a scowl as the message plays on. She throws her phone in anger at the wall, before stamping her foot and regaining her calm.

Desiree trudges out of the office, and smiles when she sees servants in the distance.

“Do you think Mr. Luthor asked Kent to be his best man?” An older man wonders out loud, stroking his chin.

Paula, the head chef, Desiree recognizes, shrugs but all the same beams. “I don’t know, but I would hope so. They’re rather close aren’t they?”

The man laughs, “Are you kidding? I’m not even that close with some of my brothers. It’s good though, I think. Mr. Luthor never struck me as the type to have many friends.”

“Well,” Paula smiles, “Sometimes you don’t need many, just one.”

Paula’s phone begins to ring and she jumps, before answering the call. “I gotta take this, James. From the big boss.”

“Alrighty then.” James waves his hand in goodbye as Paula disappears down the hall - Desiree strikes, waltzing up the the greying man with a coy smile.

Fluttering her eyelashes she watches him come to attention when she approaches.

“Ms. Atkins, how can I help you?”

“Lex said he was stuck in Metropolis for some business. You wouldn’t happen to know in where he'd be staying, would you?”

“Pardon, Miss, but I don’t.” James smiles at her, “If that’ll be all?” He asks, turning to leave.

“No,” Desiree pouts, trailing her fingers down his chest before kissing him thoroughly. “This...boy you were talking about, what’s his name and can he tell me where Lex is?”

James’ eyes glaze over, and he looks to her smitten, “His name is Clark Kent, he’s Jonathan and Martha Kent’s kid. They’re farmers. And he’d have a better chance than any of us. They’re best friends after all.”

“Good. Thank you for your help.” She purrs, “Now go write down his address for me and leave it in my car.” She turns on her heel, and smiles, headed to her wardrobe. She had a man to seduce.

 

* * *

 

Clark pauses as the sound of a car parking catches his ears. He smirks as Desiree cusses at the wind kicking up dirt. He waits as Desiree climbs the wooden stairs to the loft, each step creaking with the clatter of her heels.

“Ah...Clark Kent?” Desiree smiles at him, acting timid, holding her hair and showing off her collarbones.

“Yes?” Clark stands from his armchair, and closes his book, “Can I help you?” He blinks at her dress, and pretends to be embarrassed.

“Yes, you’re Lex’s best friend right?” Desiree grins, extending a hand to shake.

“Yeah,” Clark nods bashfully, “Who are you?”

“My name is Desiree Atkins, I’m his fiancee.” She crowds him close to the window, “I hope you don’t mind I came by to ask a question? I went by the house but everything was off, except here.” Desiree shrugs, pretending to be troubled.

“Oh, yeah, my parents went out. H-he did mention you. I stopped by in the morning but I could barely get a word in with all his jabbering. I just popped in to drop off some produce.” Clark rocks on his heels, making his fidgeting more obvious to her searching gaze.

Desiree smirks, toying with her hair, “I was wondering, do you know where Lex was headed?” She comes onto him, clutching at his arm, and making her lips tremble. “He said he had some important business to handle, but I’m feeling rather lonely without him, _Clark._ ” She croons in his ear, and Clark feels the chill crawling up his spine.

Clark backs away, the picture of a teenage awkwardness, “No?” He nervously chuckles, rubbing at his neck, making it obvious he’s lying.

Her eyes narrow, and she corners him again, pretending to trip over a miscellaneous book and lands in his arms. “Clark,” She whispers, looking at him with hooded eyes, “I want you to tell me the truth, okay?” She leans in to kiss him and Clark freezes as she takes advantage.

Shaking his head, Clark pretends to give in and kisses her deeply. Her red lipstick smearing as his tongue prods her mouth open.

He kisses the lips that have kissed Lex with a fervor and he can hear her heart beating faster, her arousal thrumming with a rush of blood.

He kisses her lips and tries to ignore the fire in his veins. The greedy anger in his veins that tell him her death should torturously slow. Clark kisses her lips, sucking off all the Lex that he can find, grumbling at the tent in his pants. Fighting with the urge to run over to Lex’s hotel room, get on his knees and beg Lex to fuck him with all his might. To kiss the taste of Desiree away from him, until there is nothing but him in Lex’s eyes.

Distracting himself, he caresses her neck and her smile curls upward. Her eyes gleam with triumph as she bites his lip playfully, and thinking she’s won him over.

For touching Lex, caressing him, thinking she was good enough to marry him. For controlling his emotions and manipulating him right into her palm, Clark will feel no remorse for her death.

In one second they turn from lustful to terrified as Clark’s grip tightens on her frail form.

Gently, he covers her mouth and slowly constricts her in his grasp. She kicks and flails but she cannot break free, and Clark is sure no one can hear her muffled cries. In this, Clark tastes sweet vengeance, as he squeezes the life out of Desiree Atkins and watches as the arrogant light in her eyes goes out.

Clark shifts her body in his arms and smiles, propping her up against the wall as searches the loft for any miscellaneous evidence. He finds nothing but stray hairs.

Within the blink of in eye Desiree is gone from his life, from Lex's, and he can breathe easy knowing her scheming wouldn’t tear down Lex’s relationships with his family.

He can finally breathe, knowing she is gone from this world without laying another kiss on Lex. Clark hefts her body up on his shoulder, running with the wind to a bubbling pit of lava. He unceremoniously throws her in, only bothering to watch enough to make sure her body is swallowed by it, before throwing his clothes in and standing naked in the dark.

“Well,” Clark sighs, watching the lava bubble away, “I guess she’s lucky I decided not to rend her limb from limb after all.” Running naked and free, Clark whoops as he races back home with moonlight on his skin, aching to rip her car to pieces.

 

* * *

 

“Ehrosh Bem- pardon. I meant to say, Good Morning, Mrs. Kent.” Lara’s figure smiles at her as the early morning sun rises over the horizon.

Martha smiles at Lara’s fumble, “Please, call me Martha, Lara. It’s only fair. And Good Morning to you too.”

Lara ducks her head for a second, before raising her head, “I see the time has come for later. May I ask if there is something bothering you?”

“I have a lot of questions,” Martha wrings her hands, biting her cheek, “And you’re Clark’s...biological mother, would you be comfortable with answering them?”

Lara blinks at her question, “Of course. But, I mean no offense, Martha, would you also like to discuss your feelings to inadequacy in comparison to myself?”

Martha pales at her words, and stands in the cellar mouth agape.

“I noticed the thought in you, and I wanted to say you worry for nothing. I will not take your place as his mother, as you cannot take mine as his Eu. He holds us both aloft in his heart, Martha, and nothing you feel will change it.”

“How can I not worry?” Martha’s lips twist with sorrow, “You’re his mother. His _real_ mother, and you can teach him so many things I can’t. About his powers, his biology, his _heritage_. I never could. All I could give him we’re half answers and only end up with more questions myself.” Martha shook her head, wiping away the tears pooling at her eyes.

“You could not teach him of his people, - but you have taught him other things, Martha. Kindness, for one. Empathy. Love. All this... _emotion_ you have instilled in him. This is something that on Krypton he would’ve been shunned for. For as much as we Kryptonians can feel, our society deemed we never show it. You have nothing to be afraid of, Martha. We are equals to each other, and I bid you to remember it.” Lara speaks kindly, and Martha nods at her words, shaking with relief.

“Now that we have talked of your emotions, may I know your questions?” Lara cocks her head, waiting for Martha to speak.

“Yeah. That would be great,” Martha sniffles, “One of the things that’s worried me the most is that we don’t know how Clark grows or what happens when he reaches adulthood.” Martha sighs, fanning at her face and urging her face to dry and not swell from her tears.

Lara smiles at her words, “Rest assured. I will make sure Kal knows what is going on with his body, and how he can control himself. I thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

Martha speaks to Lara with a thick voice, “I’m just glad he has someone he can talk to this about. Promise you’ll embarrass him a little bit for me? Mother’s prerogative.”

Lara nods, face lighting up with glee, “Of course. No matter the problems that come our way, we must know how to help our son. And embarrass him.”

 

* * *

 

“Tell me my Unah, what do you see in this Alexander of House Luthor?” Lara asks with a curious tone to her voice.

“I love him, Eu.” Clark blabs, “He makes me feel like no other. It’s hard to control myself around him, especially when I get...worked up.” Clark flushes, bowing his head further, “It’s my hormones,” Clark grumbles, “That’s why-”

“There is no such thing.” Lara’s figure paces the room, “Your body is reacting to a suitable mate. It means they have preferable genetics. You will be quicker to anger, to love, to feel if you think something comes in between you and them.” Lara cuts his musings short, watching him with narrowed eyes.

“I thought only a machine was capable of finding me a genetic match.” Clark’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“No,” Lara shakes her head, “Kryptonians have the ability too, but those who could sense their genetic halves were far and few on Krypton. It was much easier to have the machine work instead of waiting around to meet them.”

“But he’s human. Ukr said Kryptonians and Humans could never create viable offspring together.” Clark bites his lip, wringing his hands.

Lara looks at him in a strange affronted way, “What has your Ukr said?”

“That Kryptonians and Humans couldn’t create viable offspring.” Clark repeats, watching as his gentle mother’s face twists with rage.

“I shall speak with your Ukr about proper zhaol education after we have finished our lesson. I shall tell you of our history before we became a planet of isolationists.” Lara smiles, and Clark sits at her feet.

“We were a beloved species once...” Lara’s begins and Clark settles down, enraptured with her words. “Long before our isolationist tendencies, Kryptonians loved to intermingle with other species, and found great joy in the differences of the others who could achieve life as we could. We found that to our greatest elation, we could mate with many, if not all that crossed our paths.”

Clark raised his hand, and Lara paused, “But what about what Ukr said?”

“Your father is wrong. Kryptonians are special in a way very few species manage to be. These humans, they are a spectrum of gender, but still fixed in the way their physical bodies present their sex. Kryptonians have no such restrictions, Unah. You have yet to hit your odhyv, but you these ‘hormones’ you have been feeling are just the beginning.”

Clark sat in silence, drinking in her words. “Nothing like this ever happened last time, not for Lex, Eu. I reached adulthood without all these...urges for him.”

“Every Kryptonian will be different, Unah. Likely your father thought to control even your development, and I shall speak with him on the matter. Now, let me explain to you what hitting your odhyv will do.” Lara raised an arm, and several holograms of the Kryptonian body built themselves.

“As you reach adulthood, your body will inevitably change. This is nothing to feel embarrassment over, it is normal and expected. However, Kryptonians are special in the way that we present our sexes. We are, if the term I am using the correct human terminology, Genderfluid, in both mind and sex. For example, I present as shed, a woman, per preference but someone else may choose to be zhehd, them. Sex is not fixed for us, one day I may feel zhod, like a man, instead and choose to change my figure to accompany. A Kryptonian may look shed, but prefer to be called zhehd or zhod. They may have both sexes or some even have none at all. It is all _natural_ , Unah. If you decide that presenting as zhod is natural for you, I will not urge you to change.”

“I want you to know, that we Kryptonians can mate with different species and change our sexes at will, and that is barely the beginning.” Lara talks, flipping through the images as Clark sits attentively.

“Eu...if we can mate with who we choose...h-how do we do it? I thought the only way was through physical copulation?” Clark looks to the dirt floor of the cellar, teenage embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

“Your Ukr did not teach you this well.” Lara shakes her head, “Or at all, yes?”

“I didn’t think to ask-” Clark’s head remains bowed.

“A parent must always educate their child to the fullest extent possible. There is no excuse for allowing your ignorance to continue and end the House of El. Do not worry, Unah, I will teach you.”

“Mating can be done by physical copulation with species that only have fixed sexes. It can also be done with genetic splicing, physical touch, or ingesting DNA of a preferred suitor.”

“I-what?” Clark wheezes out, blinking furiously at the images floating in the air that Lara gestures to.

“Physically, if you are presenting as shed, you may be impregnated. Or impregnate if you are zhod. Both if you are zhehd. As long as the egg or sperm may reach the uterus or whatever equivalent, physically having offspring is possible.”

“Physical touch is easier if both are zhehd. One partner must pass along the correct DNA sequences to the one who will be impregnated. Or they can trade with each other and have more than one child. In either case, both partners will use their own sperm and eggs but also add in the DNA of their partner.”

“Ingesting DNA of a suitable partner is easy, but I bid you to do it with caution, understanding, and permission, Kal-El. If you ingest their DNA, you will be able to impregnate yourself with their child using their matrix. Many a time have lines been stolen from Houses because of a quick accident. It is why we Kryptonians treasure personal space, and revile line theft. It was a heavy crime on Krypton and I will show you no remorse if you engage in this malicious act.”

“Finally, genetic splicing can be done with all of these methods, and in a loom for those Kryptonians who prefered to have no sex, but still wished to sire children. With the current level of technology this planet possesses, I would not recommend this method, unless you changed your sex to shed or zhehd. Only in this circumstance would you be able to have a child and choose it’s genetic structure and physical features.”

Clark held his breath, and let out a long sigh, “If I were to become zhehd or shed, would I have to change my physical appearance?”

“No, Kal,” Lara laughed, “You may look like a Kryptonian man on the outside, but you could have zhod, shed, or zhehd sex. Zhod would be normal to you, as it is used to impregnate. Shed would mean you only wanted to be impregnated. Zhehd is if you would like to be both impregnated and impregnate or if you have no sex at all.”

Clark drank in the textbook pictures of the different sexes with an analytical air, watching as a Kryptonian shifted through the sexes and then, over time, changed their physical presentation. He was enthralled.

“I believe this is where I shall end our lesson today, Unah. I will give you time to deliberate over all that you have learned. In our next lesson I shall go over the different stages before your odhyv, and how you may be affected. Moreover, I shall begin to teach you on courting, and finding suitable partners, even if you already have one in mind.”

“Yes, Eu. I understand.” Clark scribbled on a journal, barely remembering to not tear the paper in his haste.

 

* * *

 

“Good Morning, Mr. Luthor.” The man on the phone answers.

“Mr. Raines, how is my ex-fiancee?” Lex quietly sends the chef away, and enjoys his breakfast with a glass of juice.

“Missing, sir. She didn’t come back last night. I’ve called in a team to ask around Smallville and we’ll look further into her whereabouts.”

“Question the workers as well, Mr. Raines. And have the camera records ready for when I arrive.”

“Yes, sir.” Raines coughs before hanging up, and Lex finishes his breakfast in silence.

Stretching, Lex tugs at his tie, before grabbing his car keys, “Irene?”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor?” An older woman asks, pausing in the hallway with folded linens.

“I’ll be going now. Have someone take care of the leftovers.”

“Of course. Have a good trip, Mr. Luthor.” Irene smiles, before hurrying away towards the kitchen, hands still full.

 

* * *

 

Lex steps out of his Porsche, gravel underfoot as Mr. Raines walks to meet him.

“What did you find?” He asks, as a servant opens the door for them.

Raines walks at a steady pace with him, looking over papers, and holding a picture. “Desiree Atkins, nee Allison Sanders, left here around eight in the afternoon, and hasn’t come back. According to some of the tapes and servant testimonies she dressed finely and then left.”

“Anything other than vague possibilities, Mr. Raines?” Lex asks, throwing his jacket over his chair and sitting at his desk to view the tapes.

Raines puts the papers, and a picture of Desiree in her car running a stop light on Lex’s desk. “Nothing concrete, but...”

“But?” Lex leans back, crossing his arms.

“There’s a servant, James McElroy, who said she approached him in the halls and asked if he’d known which hotel you’d stayed at. He replied no, and he said ‘everything after that became hazy.’ And thus, he doesn’t remember most of the afternoon.”

Lex nods at his words, as the tapes begin to play, “Did you find her car?”

Raines produces a dark picture of her vehicle, stripped and chopped. “We did a look around Metropolis, asked some questions. People saw the car, but seeing as it was left in a shadier place, no one took any notice and it was stripped presumably afterwards someone realized it was left there. There are no eye witnesses to add to any account of who left the car or why.”

“So she ran...” Lex scowled at the screens, and papers, tossing them aside his desk. “Find her.”

“Find her, sir?” Raines stands at attention, nervously eyeing the vein throbbing on Lex’s forehead. “It’s going to be very hard. We have no leads, no suspects-”

“Dig into her past even more than you already have. Find people who knew her. She wouldn’t run without a good reason, especially when she was so close to marrying me.”

“Yes, sir.” Raines nods, briskly walking out of Lex’s office.

Lex sighs, and rubs his head, as his phone begins to ring insistently.

“This is Luthor.”

“Mr. Luthor. I’ve been studying the language on the walls of the Kawatche caves for quite some time, and I’m still no closer to understanding it. I’m beginning to think that there’s nothing like it on this earth.”

“Is that so Dr. Hamilton? Is there anything that you _can_ tell me?” Lex pretends to be impatient, idly tapping away on his keyboard.

“No. There’s nothing significant about these walls other than their age...and their cultural significance.” Hamilton says, a sour tone to his voice.

“A shame for it to be a dead end. I won’t have you studying a dead language when it won’t get us anywhere, Dr. Hamilton. Go back to Cadmus Labs, do actual research.” Lex yawns, signing off on paperwork.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor. Right away. And what should I tell the professor?” Hamilton asks.

“Ask him to meet with me. I imagine they’ll be happy to realize that they can now access their long lost legend. Oh, before you go, Dr. Hamilton, what about the indentation in the stone?”

“Nothing, so far as I can tell. Carved stone, perhaps a ritualistic aspect to the Kawatche people.”

“Very well. Thank you for your hard work. Let’s hope you’ll get more results at Cadmus instead.”

Lex hangs up his phone, before standing, sending a quick text, and shrugging his coat on.

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe I’m now fiancee free?” Lex stands at the top of the stairs to the loft, watching Clark scribble his homework away.

“Hey, if she’s gone that means you don’t have to worry about her killing you anymore!” Clark chirps throwing aside his papers, and racing to hug Lex.

“No one ever said she was going to kill me, Clark.” Lex says dryly, shaking his head as Clark’s arms circle around him.

Clark rolls his eyes, “That’s what _you_ think. But have you ever actually watched an episode of True Crime? You were on her list, I’m telling you, Lex.” Clark insists, worriedly.

Lex snorts at him, squeezing Clark’s arms, “I’m pretty sure I would recognize someone trying to kill me, Clark. Luthors aren’t universally loved, after all. And, no I’ve never watched an episode of True Crime.”

“Blasphemy!” Clark tugs at his arm, “We have to watch it. I’ll get the Dvds and you get your butt to the sofa.”

Lex raises an eyebrow, “What no insistent questions about Desiree or where she is?”

Clark shrugs, “If she’s gone, she’s gone. Out of sight out of mind. It’s not like she’s going to saunter into your life again, right?”

“Right.” Lex smiles warmly, as Clark bounds down the stairs.

“Just make sure to steer clear of gold digging gals! I’m surprised you don’t have a sixth sense for that...” Clark mutters as Lex follows behind him.

 

* * *

 

Dust settled at Martha’s feet as she walked up to the ship, fighting the urge to sneeze, “Hi. Sorry to bother, but I wanted to know if you need to eat?” She asked, shoving a can of peaches onto a dusty shelf.

“In this form sustenance is inconsequential, Martha. I thank you for your concern.”

“Are you sure? Er, what about your husband?” Martha peered curiously at the ship.

“Jor-El requires nothing but good sense.” Lara’s figure appears in front of her.

“If you’re sure, Lara.” Martha smiles, before turning to leave.

“If I may ask you something of you, Martha?” Lara’s figure watches as Martha blinks at her words.

“Sure. What can do to help?” She cocks her head, eyebrows knitting with confusion.

“Perfect.” Lara smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehrosh Bem: A phrase for greeting/leaving  
> Zhaol: copulation/sex  
> Odhyv: Adulthood  
> Shed: She/Her, or in the context of Lara's lesson, female presenting persons.  
> Zhehd: They/Them, persons who either have both sexes, or none. They can present as man, woman, or they/them despite their sex.  
> Zhod: ~~not Zod~~ He/Him, Male presenting persons.


	3. A Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Some miracles take time to grow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, all! How've y'all been doing?? I've been pretty great myself, especially uploading several stories on a new schedule. This chapter moves up (1) important thing, which is ta-da, _baby kent!!_ Baby Kent because I for one would love to see the fam dynamics change with a new baby on the way - and how it changes and digs up a lot of old feelings for Clark. But we'll get into that later...next chapter.
> 
> Honestly, this chapter I feel like Lex is kind of playing games with his dad cause he really one up'ed him. And there are no bugs inside Luthor Manor that Lionel can use, so he's at a bit of a disadvantage. Don't worry, soon Lionel will be a different problem altogether!!! I just have to orchestrate it right...
> 
> Who can't wait for Helen?? A couple episodes countdown! ~~Not her, oh god, not her! Please, anyone but her!~~ Helen will have her moments of course, but hehe, I'll just _shhhhh._
> 
> Also, more Kryptonian Lessons with Lara, because who doesn't want know about my own Kryptonian HCs?! I'll just raise my own hand, I might need an encyclopedia by the end.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Leave a comment or some Kudos if you can't get enough <3

 

“Some miracles take time to grow.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Luthor, I thought we had an agreement. There’s no need to call me back to Smallville. You told me I didn’t have to come back here-” Dr. Hamilton clasped his arms together as he spoke, something nervous in his eyes.

Lex span in a lazy circle, before turning to look at Hamilton, “That was before you started harassing my staff. Good people, some of the best in their fields, all quit because you turned violent ‘at the drop of a pin’ and threw lab equipment away like it didn’t cost thousands of dollars.” Lex reads off the paper, throwing the file onto his desk, “These are not incompetent people, Dr. Hamilton, but I found your conduct has left much to be desired.”

“So you’re throwing me away? Washing me down the drain because a bunch of pansy, glitter eyed greenies can’t handle being in a pressurized setting?!” Hamilton slams his hands down on Lex’s desk and Lex frowns in distaste.

“I’m not throwing you away, Hamilton. I’m simply worried you’re not able to work calmly in a setting that requires a detached mindset. Tell me, Dr. Hamilton, how long have you been having these...jitters?” Lex asks, watching as Hamilton wrangles his arms together and keeps them close to his body.

“Frankly, that’s none of your business, Mr. Luthor. Just write my checks and I’ll get your research done.”

“Why, Dr. Hamilton, I thought we were friendlier than that. Did I tell you that a worker of my father displayed similar symptoms? Earl Jenkins had a problem quite like yours, and I’d hate for my most promising researcher to go the same way. I heard it wasn’t particularly nice.” Lex said, smiling at Hamilton’s distraught expression.

Hamilton took a deep breath, shaking his head to and fro as his body trembled. “H-Help me then. I promise my research will be worth it.”

“It’d better be.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you?” Lex turns his head at the sound of a voice calling out for him, as Hamilton trails slowly behind, the doors to the ER closing behind them.

“I have a subordinate, Steven Hamilton.” Lex gestured to the sweating man behind him, “He’s experiencing seizures and I was wondering if you could take a look at him. They’ve gotten worse lately, and in a lab setting, you can imagine it’s not ideal.” Lex smiles as the doctor nods, scribbling on a clipboard.

“This way, Mr. Luthor, Mr. Hamilton-”

“Dr. Hamilton.” Hamilton cuts in, walking toward the room the doctor points them to.

“Dr. Hamilton then. We’ll start by doing some preliminary testing. Blood, urine, the works, and then we’ll do some scans, MRI, CAT, scans. All of it.”  The doctor helped Hamilton onto the hospital bed, “I’ll get an orderly in here and she’ll help you with your clothes, the paperwork, and some samples, Dr. Hamilton.”

Lex hangs outside the room, sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, and resigns himself to a very long night.

“This will help with the pain, Dr. Hamilton,” An orderly chirped, adding a needle full of medication to his I.V drip. “And this make you sleepy. Hopefully it’ll calm the seizures if you’re in more of a relaxed state.”

Hamilton nods to the chipper orderly, sitting nimbly on the bed.

“Dr. Harden, what a surprise. I didn’t think you were on rotation today.” Lex murmurs, as the smiling doctor approaches him.

“New shift. Last doctor has been on call for quite a while and the last thing anyone wants are mistakes in the ER. Now,” Dr. Harden looks through a sheaf of papers, quickly reading the information. “It’s to my understanding that these seizures are caused by some sort of build up. I couldn’t begin to tell you what, but apparently, Dr. Hamilton hasn’t been following proper procedures when dealing with potentially toxic and hazardous materials.”

“We’ll do what we can for the seizures but I’m afraid it’s a waiting game. Realistically, he’ll be dead before the week is over.” Dr. Harden grimaces, as she looks up to meet Lex's eyes. “We don’t know what he's come into contact with, but I'm afraid it's too late.”

“Can you keep him sedated? Induce a medical coma?”

"With all due respect, Mr. Luthor, putting him under, it won't save him. His seizures are one of a kind...I don't think modern medicine can help him." Dr. Harden crosses her arms, staring at the heart monitor through the looking glass.

"I know." Lex watches as Hamilton's figure becomes lax with morphine. "There's nothing that can save him, but Doctor, I'd rather have a dying person on a hospital bed than a loose cannon on the streets when he realizes death is inevitable."  
  
Lex's phone begins to ring, and he turns away from the doctor. "I'll be seeing you later this morning, Dr. Harden. I'll expect he’ll be under by then?" He nods, snapping his phone open.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.” Dr. Harden clenches her hand, as Lex leaves with a voice at his ear, and a quiet doctor at his back.

 

* * *

 

"I didn't know you were married, Dr. Harden."  
  
"Oh." Dr. Harden laughs as Clark Kent steps up behind her, "It's a ruse.” She says, showing off a cheap golden ring, “You wouldn't believe the men that come in here and hit on me. Life comes just a bit easier if I pretend I'm married."  
  
"Is there anyone then?" Clark asks, leaning on the information desk, "Not that I'm interested in you...I mean, you're interesting-"  
  
Dr. Harden laughs, bright and clear, "I know what you mean. There is someone out there for me. I just haven't met them yet. I don't know if I ever will."  
  
"Have you tried dating websites? I heard they're the new thing." Clark shrugs.  
  
She shakes her head, "I have a feeling they'll come to me, you know? Smallville's my home, it would make sense to meet the love of my life here, too."  
  
"Anyways enough about me, Mr. Kent, what did you come here for? A check up?" She asks, readying her clipboard.  
  
"No, no, not at all." Clark waves his hands, chuckling nervously, looking towards the exit.  
  
"I was wondering what the early symptoms of pregnancy were." Clark asks, scratching his cheek.  
  
Dr. Harden's face remains perfectly normal, even as the tips of her ears turn darker, "Ah. We'll it’s to be expected you’re young and you have urges, tell me, have you been using pro-"  
  
"Not for me!” Clark raised his hands, to his face, hiding his cheeks, “My Ma has been throwing up really often and she gets nauseous but no matter how often I tell her to get a check up, she insists it's a stomach bug. She could barely keep down her favorites yesterday and I’m getting really worried."

"Well, it's certainly the season for a summer flu and I can see how symptoms could be mistaken-"

"Can't you just take my word on it and give her a check up?" Clark begs, "That amount of throwing up isn't normal."

Dr. Harden sighs, "I can move up her appointment so it can be in a day or two, but I can't do anything more than that, Mr. Kent. Contrary to popular belief, doctors cannot force anyone to come to the hospital or stay unless they have life threatening injuries."

"Yes!" Clark cheers, beaming at her, "Thanks, Dr. Harden!”

"Will that be all, Mr. Kent?" She asks, smiling fondly at him.

_"Clark!_ It's Clark, not Mr. Kent."

"Clark, then."

"Yeah, that's everything. Thanks!" Clark waves goodbye, running out of Smallville General like a devil out of hell.

 

* * *

 

"I'm glad I caught you before your lunch break.” Lex smiles, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

“Mr. Luthor, wonderful to see you again, and in much better circumstances.” Dr. Harden grins back, walking to her coffee machine and filling her mug. “What can I do to help you?”

“Mm, answering some questions would be nice.”

“Questions of what sort?” She asks, taking a drink of coffee.

“Something like, why are you’re here, Dr. Harden?" Lex asks, "You graduated at Summa Cum Laude at Metropolis U. It’s not the most prestigious university, but you certainly fought your way to the top."

"I just don't get it." Lex shakes his head, "What makes Smallville so special? Especially when there were better job offers with more than double the pay?"  
  
Dr. Harden sips on her coffee silently, her eyes following Lex around the room. "I grew up in Smallville. My dad worked the fields and my ma was a teacher before the meteor strike. You know, despite its name, I've never seen a town so diverse and accepting. God, even Metropolis has it's fair share of racists and homophones. But...not Smallville. Sometimes I think that Smallville's name does it a disservice... because here, people's minds are anything but small...and I guess I wanted to give back. I wanted to give back to the community that accepted me even when parts of Metropolis couldn't, despite being called a city of the free."  
  
"Romantic," Lex drawls, smiling slightly now. "So you came back because you felt a sense of duty to Smallville. Considering your personality that doesn't seem too out of character." Lex sits on a guest chair on the other side of Dr. Harden's desk. He pulls a folder out of his jacket, and sets it down on her desk. "I can understand your sense of duty, you wanting to come back to Smallville and continue this cycle of acceptance. But, what I can't understand is why a Doctor who graduated at the top of her class would want all these expensive and frankly, worrying pieces of technology."  
  
Dr. Harden freezes at his stare, the mug in her hand shaking.  
  
"Planning something, Dr. Harden?" Lex crosses his legs, scattering pictures upon pictures of her dealing with reputably known black market dealers.

"How long have you been following me?" She asks, eyes narrowed, slamming her coffee cup on the desk.  
  
"Why ruin the fun by telling you the answer?" Lex shot back smugly.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you blackmailing me?" She widens the distance between her and Lex, shuffling back towards the shuddered windows.

"I would like your cooperation with Dr. Hamilton, and your promise of silence. You see, Dr. Hamilton is a quack, but he's a rather well known one. People are going to notice if he dies, and when they do, I don't want them finding a reason to come poking around."  
  
"Do you want me to kill him?" Dr. Harden asks in a small voice, folding in on herself.  
  
"No. He'll be dead by the end of the week. I just want you to make his death painless, and normal. No autopsies, or prodding doctors. Even yourself. Do we have a deal, Doctor?"  
  
Dr. Harden clenches her jaw, quietly sniffling, "Yes."  
  
"Good." Lex smiles at her, offering a hand to shake. "It was nice talking to you, Ahsa, was it? At least, that's what your plaque says." Lex gestures to the bronze plaque on the wall. "I hope we can work well together."  
  
"B-before you go...can I ask why me?"  
  
Lex turns at her words, phone in hand. "Sorry to say that you're not special, Dr. Harden. But you do have seniority, and well, I like to do background checks when you're the one on call _every_ time a person I care for is admitted to the hospital."  
  
"I'm a doctor. I'm not going to do anything to my patients that would harm them!"  
  
"I understand. Doctor's Oath and all, but there's just something about you Dr. Harden, that I can't shake." Lex looks her up and down, with a rigid smile, “Goodbye Dr. Harden. I look forward to working with you."

 

* * *

 

“Is it just me, or have these past three months been kind of productive?” Chloe ponders, sitting cross legged across from Lex.

“We’ve partially uncovered a potential trigger for the meteor mutation. We have been very productive. I can’t thank you enough.” Lex grins, leaning back in his chair and looking down at more reports.

“It’s a team effort.” Chloe beams, closing a thick folder and shoving it into her purse. “Do you mind if I work on something for the Torch? My inspiration ran dry earlier but I think I got it back.”

“Go ahead. I’ll finish up these reports.” Lex flashes a smile, typing rapidly on his keyboard.

A door to the study opens , and Lex watches in disgruntled surprise as his father walks with a cane, into his office.

“In here, sir.” The aide looks to Lex and nods.

Lionel walks away unsteadily from him, “Lex? Lex, are you in here?”

“I'm here, Dad. I wasn't expecting you.” He stops typing and Chloe looks to Lionel in surprise, before turning back to Lex. She quickly opens her phone and sends him a text, and Lex nods as she springs for the door, completely silent.

The aide reaches to take Lionel’s jacket and Lionel swats at his hands, “No. Get out.” He orders, gesturing behind him, “And close the door.”

The aide does so silently, sending Lex a commiserating look as he closes the door behind him.

“Your recovery is going well. Your physical therapists practically crow, whenever they call to talk about you.” Lex remarks, looking at his father blankly.

“As they should.” Lionel makes his way to the couch, feeling around before he sits, “I don’t pay them to be useless.”

“Why are you here?” Lex asks, crossing his legs, and sitting across from his father.

“My doctor suggested I take a break, before as he so kindly put it, _break_ myself again. Metropolis isn’t known for its relaxation and rest, son.”

“All the penthouses and mansions across the world and you come here? To Smallville?” Lex shakes his head, not bothering to hide his incredulity.

Lionel sighs, tapping his cane, “Son, our last conversation, all those months ago did not end well. I know you’re prone to emotional tantrums, but I want us to have an emotional recovery if you will. We'll have a chance for some father-son bonding. You've taken it as a personal mission to remind me that I could be better, before, haven’t you, Lex?”

Lex purses his lips, laying onto the the couch, “How long are you staying?”

Lionel shrugs, “Originally I thought a few days, perhaps a week, however, son, I want our emotional recovery to go well. I think, staying longer is best. For the both of us.”

“What about the beach house? Weren’t you always going on about the sea being relaxing? You’ve never had a stateside vacation when you could go tropical.”

“Do you not want me here, Lex?” Lionel asked, turning his head towards Lex’s voice.

“No, Father. But I’m not so sure staying in Smallville will be good for your health. You’re fragile,“ Lex jabs, a smile curling his lips, “And fragile things have a tendency to break under pressure.”

 

* * *

 

"Don’t worry we got a lot of studying done." Lana nods as Dean smiles and leaves, scribbling on a pad of paper.

"Yeah," Chloe grins as Lana looks at her with a side eyed worry, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "It got real anatomical."

" _Chloe!_ Uh, she means we had to do a report on human anatomy for school." Lana smiles uneasily at her Aunt.

"And then we had a movie marathon. Greatest thing ever! Especially without Clark and Lex muttering in the background about how improbable it all is. Those two are talkers." Chloe complains and Nell giggles.

"Well, as long as your grades aren't suffering. Well I've got to go girls." Nell smiles and stands to leave.

"Oh wait, Aunt Nell!" Lana stops scribbling circles and bites her lip.

"Yes, Lana?" Nell turns back and watches Lana’s face shift from emotion to emotion.

"Could we talk about something when my shift is over?"

"Of course, dear. I'll be at the shop." Nell shoots her a strange look but gets about her day, finally leaving the Talon.

“What was that about?” Chloe asks, raising her eyebrows at Lana’s behavior.

“What about what?” Lana avoids, stacking cups and fixing tables. Chloe trails right behind her, fiddling with her bag.

“Giggly Aunt Nell? And what’s up with you, are you doing okay?” Chloe prods, scrunching her face with worry.

Lana sighs, "Nell's being really honest with me about Dean, her new boyfriend. But-”

“But? Is he secretly Mafia or something?” Chloe sits at the bar, as Lana rubs down the counter.

“No,” Lana laughs, “I just need some space away from them. I’ve never known two people to be so clingy... and-" Lana squeezes Chloe's hand from across the bar, "I want to be honest with her, too. About me. About who I love."

"You want to come out?" Chloe stops looking idly around the Talon turning to Lana with look of apprehension and lowering her voice.

Lana hangs her head, "Yeah. It just feels like the right time. I could just not mention you at all? Like, Hi Aunt Nell, I'm Bi? Is that too forward? Should I do a pun?" Lana scratches her head, thinking.

Chloe chuckles snickers, muffling her laughter with her free hand, "Have you tested the waters?"

"A little bit. A sentence here and there about some girls looking beautiful-"

Chloe quickly wraps her arms around Lana like an octopus, pouting, the bar digging into both of their stomachs uncomfortably.

"Excuse me?" She grumbles in Lana's ear, as the hustle of the Talon continues on.

"It's not like I meant it. I was just speaking and then looking at her expression. I really want to tell her."

"I'll support you if you do, but please...be careful, Lana." Chloe begs, smothering her face in Lana's shoulder.

"I will. I'm sure Aunt Nell will understand." Lana blinks away her tears as Chloe presses a kiss to her temple.

“And if you ever need space, just drop on by. My dad won’t mind if you stay a night or two. Or all week as long as someone washes the dishes.” Chloe snuggles into Lana, as they struggle to stay balanced in between cuddles and the coffee bar.

 

* * *

 

Clark flies to the farm, lost in the sensation of the wind tousling his hair and the warm sun at his back. Landing in the loft, he listens as the landline begins to ring and his mother picks it up.

“Hello, Kent Farm, this is Martha Kent.”

“Mrs. Kent, this is Sandra, with Smallville General. I’m calling about your appointment on the twenty-first?”

“Ah, yes. Are you calling for my confirmation?” Martha asks, wrapping her fingers in the phone cord.

“No, Ma’am. I’m calling because your appointment has moved up. There were several vacancies, but if it’s an inopportune time-”

“No. That’s fine. Thank you. What time will it be?”

“The fifteenth, around ten am with the same doctor. Have a good day, Ma’am.”

Martha quickly hangs up, scribbling the appointment date on a pad of paper and shoving it into her pockets.

Clark jumps down from the loft, and strolls inside, whistling and pretending not to have overheard.

"Where have you been all morning?" Martha asks, leaning on the kitchen counter and looking outside.

"Up in the loft, doing my homework, Ma.” Clark shrugs off her question, opening the fridge and heating up leftovers with his heat vision.

“Is that so?” Martha places her hands on her hips, “Because I could’ve sworn I woke up this morning, bright and early at dawn and looked for you in the loft because you weren’t in your bedroom.”

Martha pursed her lips sternly, and crossed her arms, “And then, I went to the cellar because I thought you were having a lesson with Lara, but it turns out she hasn’t seen you all week.”

Clark pauses as his mother’s stare burns into his head, swallowing down his food with a chill in his spine.

“Clark Jerome Kent, where have you been all morning and why haven’t you been going to your lessons with Lara? You know you need these lessons to learn more about your heritage and your powers.” Martha scolds him firmly, unmoved by his hunching demeanor.

Clark winces as she bristles when he tries to joke it off, “Kyle needed some help!” Clark mentally winces as he throws Kyle under the bus and immediately his mother begins to worry.

“What? What happened?” Martha tugs at Clark, with half a mind to ring up a phone number she knows won’t work.

“He finally got to Gotham but he got in some trouble. He got mugged so many times, Ma, I’m surprised they haven’t stolen the clothes off his back. But I guess he’s a little bit in love with the city, so he says he’s staying. I just wanted to make sure he was really okay, cause his letters were really starting to worry me.”

“I’m glad you went to go check on him, but, if you sneak out again when you’re grounded, Clark Kent, I will triple ground you. And take away muffin privileges.”

Clark whimpers at her tone, “But, Ma, my _muffins_.”

"Don’t test me, sweetheart. I’m laying down a steady foot. Now, have you actually done your homework?" Martha tries to smile, but ends up grimacing as she rubs her stomach.

" _Yes._ ” Clark groans, “Everything's done, and I even finished some extra credit. Can I go?”

Martha ruffles his hair, and strokes his cheek with her fingers, "How about you go finish your chores then? And no visiting Lex, sweetheart. Don't think you're getting off light this time, mister. You skip school, you get grounded.”

“Yes, Ma.” Clark acquiesces, shuffling to the barn to stack the hay bales.

“Hey, Dad.” Clark sighs as he slowly begins his chores and his father watches.

“What’s with the glum look, son?” Jonathan pulls up his visor and stops fixing a pipe.

“Ma said she’d trip ground me. I’m on thin ice.” Clark sulks, netting together bales of hay.

“That implies that you have now been double grounded, son. What happened?”

“I went to go visit Kyle, cause his latest letter worried me. He’s in Gotham right now, and I’m pretty sure he’s almost died twice, in just one week of staying there. But he insists on getting the ‘whole experience.’ Ma was worried about him too, but she grounded me cause I guess, I didn’t ask permission and technically snuck away.”

Jonathan sighs as Clark explains, “We’ve told you before, son. We don’t mind you helping folks, especially people you consider friends. But, we want to raise you to know the rules and respect them. Break them if you have no other choice, but respect them all the same. We grounded you because this is a lesson for you, and for us. I know-” Jonathan pauses at the pouting look Clark gives him, “I know we’ve been tough on you this week, but we have to learn how to put our foot down when it comes to our solar powered son. And I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it’s true. We want you safe, but it won’t happen if you don’t stop and take heed every so often, son.”

“No, I get it dad.” Clark mutters, “I just, there’s so much I have to do and being grounded feels like it’ll bring about the end of the world. I mean, I haven’t seen Lex in like, a week!”

Jonathan hides his snickering at Clark’s complaints, remembering being the same when he was a teenager, “Well, no Lex, no books besides textbooks, no tapes, no hanging out with friends after school, and extra chores. That’s what being grounding is. It sucks, but you’ll survive and you’ll know not to do it again.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Clark grumbles as he finishes netting the bales and orderly stacking them.

 

* * *

 

“Something the matter, son?” Jonathan asks, watching as Clark looks at the horizon.

“Nothing. I think I’m going to go take a look at the tractor though. I don’t want you going out in this heat.”Clark squints looking at the hazy sun beating down on the field.

Jonathan gives him a thankful smile, wiping off sweat with a greasy rag, “I’ll tell you what. You fix up the tractor, cut down some wheat and I will talk to your mother about lightening your punishment. How about that?”

“Best dad _ever_.” Clark beams, hugging his father before dashing for the tool box. “Let me go change and I’ll get right to work!”

 

* * *

 

Drinking a cold cup of lemonade, and fanning herself, Martha sits in the shade of the porch, watching a Porsche speed up the driveway.

“Lex! What a surprise. I thought you’d be home and not out in this dreadful heat.” Martha smiles as Lex quickly exits his car, and climbs the stairs, giving her a quick hug.

“I would rather be out here, even with the heat, believe me.” Lex smiles, looking miserably towards the sun. “Am I allowed to see Clark if he’s grounded?” Lex asks with a wry smile, a pointed look towards the loft.

Martha taps on the wooden bench, crossing her arms, “Just this once. I don’t want Clark thinking he can get out of his punishments easy, alright?”

“I’ll be sure to mention that I begged for ten minutes on my knees - and you barely said yes.” Lex jokes, grinning when Martha’s face lights up with laughter.

“Go on then. He should be in the barn with his father.” Martha waves as Lex walks towards the barn, chugging down another glass of chilled lemonade.

“Jonathan!” Lex waves, as the man in question lifts his head from his welding.

“Lex, didn’t think you’d be out and about in this heat.” Jonathan shakes his head, wiping insistently at his forehead.

“You and everyone else, it seems. I was told Clark would be in here?” Lex asks, looking around.

“He’s out fixing the tractor. Damn thing broke down early this morning, and with the heat getting worse I can’t exactly go out and fix it.” Jonathan sighs and walks over to some wall hooks, “You better not be thinking about going out there, Lex. You’ll give yourself a heat stroke with all that sun.”

“I’ll be careful. Promise.” Lex sighs, turning to leave when he feels something land on his head.“It doesn’t look pretty. But I imagine it’s better than making Clark take you to the hospital.” Jonathan smiles, with hands on his hips.

Lex looks up incredulously at the straw hat, imagining all the ways it clashed with his clothes. “Right. I’ll go see Clark, then. Thanks for the hat.”

Jonathan smiles as he leaves and returns to his work.

Amiably walking towards the clinking sounds, Lex approaches Clark’s figure bent over the tractor, tiny, denim shorts and his brain short circuits.

“Clark...what are you wearing?” He hears himself ask, wishing he had never spoken.

“Nothing?” He answers, quickly straightening himself out and turning to see Lex’s disapproving stare, for all his heart raced. “What? There’s nothing with just wearing a pair of shorts in this heat, Lex. It’snot like there’s any fully dressed men around with this weather.” Clark grumbles, snickering when Lex looks at his own clothes.

“Besides you, of course.” Clark corrects himself, poking at the straw hat on Lex’s head.

“What are you doing here, Lex? I’m grounded so it means I can’t have any fun in my life for like, two weeks, maybe three.” Clark sighs, dropping the wrench onto the tractor.

“Well, I begged your mother to let me see you and she barely said yes. I had to get on my knees for you, Clark.”

Clark chokes, turning a light pink. “Are you sure?” His voice wobbles, “Cause I don’t think your knees show it.”

“Verbally, on my knees.”

Clark narrows his eyes, and Lex raises his eyebrows in turn, “Well, sit down on the tractor or something. I’ll be done in a few.” Clark stretches for a moment, and Lex blinks harshly, as Clark seemingly lifts off the ground a foot or two, before bending over and giving him an eyeful.

Lex freezes, a fierce flush crawling up his neck as Clark’s shorts continue to ride up, his hands itching to cop a feel.

“So, Lex...why you out here in this sun instead of your air conditioned manor?” Clark asks, voice tinged with curiosity.

Lex stares at Clark’s bent figure, shaking himself out of a daze. “Say that again?” He asks with a dry throat.

“Why aren’t you at the manor?”

“Ah.” Lex sighs, shifting the straw hat on his head, “The mansion was getting crowded and I needed some space.”

Clark turns to look at him with a deadpan stare, “What?”

“My father takes up a lot of space, Clark. And I’m watching him to make sure he doesn’t put up anymore bugs.”

“Right,” Clark turns back to the machinery of the tractor. “When is he going to leave?”

“As soon as I can get him to. Which is going to be harder than it sounds.”

“Why?”

“He’s very interested in our father-son relationship now that I’ve broken away from him and started LexCorp. He’s only going to get worse.” Lex rubs his temples, leaning on the tractor.

"I knew there was no place capable of holding you and your father's ego." Clark snickers as Lex shoves him to the side and grumbles, looping his hand around Clark’s waist and pulling him back.

"When are you done?” Lex asks, hands still resting on Clark’s waist, peering at the restless sun.

Gently, the key to the tractor turns, and Clark shoves down the hood, smiling at him brightly, “Now, actually. You wanna ride back?”

“I thought you had to cut down some wheat?” Lex asks, as Clark climbs in the tractor seat and pats behind him.

“I can do that in two minutes, don’t need to use the tractor.” Clark says, patting the spot again.

Reluctantly, Lex climbs onto the tractor, taking a seat behind him surprised at the tight squeeze between Clark and the seat.

As Lex’s waist grinds close to his barely clothed body, Clark squeezes himself against Lex and hears the blood rushing in his veins. Smiling wickedly, Clark shifts the gear and begins their drive.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Aunt Nell.” Lana greets, stepping into the flower shop and closing the ringing door behind her.

“Lana, How was the Talon?” Nell asks, hanging her apron on a hook, and washing the dirt from under her nails.

“Good. I thought we wouldn’t be making profit, but the iced coffees are selling really well.” Lana sighs, resting her elbows on the counter as Nell dries her hands and applies lotion.

“What did you want to talk about? You looked worried this morning.” Nell asks, tilting Lana’s chin up to meet her eyes.

“I have something important I want to say, but I-” Lana’s voice warbles, looking at her into her Aunt’s eyes. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“Say it the best and most truthful way you can, Lana. There’s no point in beating around the bush if it's important to you.” Nell releases Lana’s chin, rubbing a comforting hand over her back.

Lana blinked away the tears threatening to fall, as she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, “Aunt Nell...I’m-I’m.” Lana took a quivering breath, her throat closing at the last second.

Nell walked around the counter, wrapping Lana into her arms, and holding her close. “I know, Lana. _I know_.”

“You know? What? But I-” Lana shook her head, hiding herself in Nell’s embrace.

“I don’t need magic to see the way you and Chloe look at each other, Lana. Or the way you looked at Whitney. It’s okay to like them both. Heaven knows, I don’t know what to call it, but I’m here for you. W-when you’re parents died, I promised myself I would love you no matter what. And _this_ , you loving another girl, or who have you, I don’t mind. If it makes you happy, well and truly happy, I’ll be at your back.”

“Aunt Nell...” Lana sobbed into her arms, “I love you, Aunt Nell.”

“I love you too, dear.” Nell cooed to her, tucking into her arms firmly, “Times are changing, Lana and I- I will not lose you because of small minded folk. You’re the last family I have left, and I will fight God themselves to keep you, alright?”

“I would too.” Lana hiccuped, letting out a watery laugh.

“No go on, get outta here and spend the night with your girlfriend. Go have that week long sleepover you’ve been dreaming about.” Nell said, kissing Lana’s forehead.

“Are you serious?” Lana wiped insistently at her red rimmed eyes, flashing a small smile.

“Of course. I know things around Dean and I haven’t exactly been Lana-friendly, but I fix it, I swear.”

“I just want you to be happy, Aunt Nell.” Lana whispers, kissing her cheek.

“Right back at you, Lana.” Nell smiled as Lana went for the door, before blinking and yelling out, “You don’t need any protection, do you?” Nell pauses, an uncertain flash in her eyes. “I mean- I don’t know how it works, but better safe than sorry?” She cringes, just as embarrassed as Lana feels.

“No. Not at all. We’re going super slow. Like arctic ice age slow. Nothing other than kissing.” Lana answers, flustered beyond articulation.

“Bye Aunt Nell,” Lana yells as she flees into the dusky streets of Smallville, “I love you. Again.”

“I love you most. Be careful out there!” Nell sighs as Lana leaves, turning the sign to closed and locking the shop behind her, looking forward to a night with Dean.

 

* * *

 

“Hello again, Lara.” Lex watches as Lara’s form appears before them with a questioning look.

“Alexander. Kal. Your hearts are both elevated, and there is much...perspiration on you. Have you been physically copulating?” She asks, turning to look at Clark.

Clark sputters, as Lex gapes at Lara’s expectant form, watching them with a patient look.

“No, Eu. Oh Rao. Please never ask that again.” Clark begs, almost dropping to his knees.

“The two of you come here smelling of each other, with boiling blood, and heavy pheromones. It is something a mother should ask.” Lara answers unrepentant, a small smile twisting her otherwise serious demeanor.

“We aren’t sleeping together, Ma’am.” Lex shuffles uncomfortably, as Lara’s sharp gaze turns to him before flickering away.

“Are you ready for your lesson, Kal?”

“Yes, Eu. Do you mind if Lex joins us this time as well?” Clark asks softly.

“I do not. Perhaps it shall help him as well. Now that you are nearing your Odhyv, Kal, you must be careful of your hormones when you find a mate.” She says, throwing a glance at Lex.

“Odhyv?” Lex asks quietly, his mouth having trouble forming the words as he turns to Clark.

Clark flushes watching Lex’s mouth, “Odhyv is adulthood. Coming of Age. Whatever you want to call it.” He answers, scribbling notes on a pad of paper, and Lex does the same.

“When your body determines genetic compatibility between you and however many suitors, you will change. Your hormones can and will control you a great extent, so I caution you to keep your distance unless you want to find yourself mated. For this reason, soon to be wedded partners would not meet until the day of uvrreosh and it was a very strict practice on Krypton.”

“Genetic matches can occur with several suitors, male, female, and everything in between or out. A suitable genetic match, turned suitor will boil your blood, and make you irrational in anger and love. You will do anything to keep their attention, or distract them from someone else.”

“What if my match ended up choosing someone else?” Clark asked, watching Lex’s expression from the corner of his eye.

“On Krypton such a thing would have rarely happened. In the rare cases that it did, if the matched Kryptonians had physically met, going against zrhaorrahs, a battle would occur between the new suitor and the slighted. The victor would be the mate, abiding by the rules of combat set by Jo-Mon. If the matches had not met, perhaps talks would occur between houses to bring peace.”

“Did Kryptonians battle each other if more than one person was a suitable match?” Lex asked, tapping his pen on the clipboard.

“Krypton's population was large, yet diverse, for it’s isolation. In the event that the suitors could not handle losing, and provided there were many vying for one hand, battles to the death were not uncommon.”

Lex nodded, mouth settling into a firm line.

“That is why you must have caution, Kal. If your match chooses someone else, you could feel slighted. And if you feel slighted, there is every chance you will want to battle the opposer in combat. Kryptonians can be furiously possessive, and if I’d ever seen another suitor for your father, I would’ve thrown my ighai to the floor and fought them where they stood. Certain houses would even kill the suitors viciously and without mercy. It is up to you how you deal with others vying for your chosen.”

Lex inhaled sharply, “Are you saying that murder was condoned on Krypton if a suitor felt contempt for another?”

“Yes. Krypton was an advanced society, but even we stuck to our traditions. And in saying this, I must also clarify that a trial by combat was not the only way for a suitor to rid themselves of competition. Intelligence, creativity, combat, innovation, or sheer perseverance, the ways of the Guilds were also a way to win hearts.”

“You say Clark’s hormones for his genetic match will make him possessive and change him, does the other side of the relationship feel anything?” Lex asks with a sharp look in  his eyes.

“It differs with every species, Kryptonian to Kryptonian matches would be able to reciprocate in kind, as would other species. As no recorded Kryptonian has ever mated with a Terran, I cannot say if your species would feel anything in regards to the bonds Kryptonians develop to their genetic matches.”

“Will my hormones ever settle, Eu?” Clark purses his lips, “Or is this a rest of my life thing?”

“When you have found a suitable mate, and mated the hormones should abide. In some cases it is not until you are with child that they settle down.”

“Right.” Clark continued writing down Lara’s words, ignoring the struck look on Lex’s face.

“What do you mean when he’s with child?” Lex knelt at Clark’s side, looking up to Lara.

Lara sighed, “Kal, do you have your notes?”

“Yes, Eu. I will show them to him...and explain.” Clark grinned, shifting through his papers, “Your mind is about to be blown.” He snickered as he settled into Lex’s side.

 

* * *

 

“You’re here!” Chloe chirps, grabbing Lana’s overnight bag and dragging her further into her home.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late. I talked with Nell.” Lana bit her lip, smiling up at Chloe.

“How did it go?” Chloe asks, throwing the bag onto her bed, as they sat on bean bags.

“She knew.” Lana shook her head, holing Chloe’s hands tightly, “Aunt Nell knew and...she still loves me. I’m so happy.” Lana wept, as Chloe scooted closer, tenderly kissing her face. “I thought it would all go wrong. There was every chance she could’ve hated me, but she didn’t.”

“C’mon Lana, who wouldn’t love you?” Chloe coaxed, burying her face in Lana’s hair. “I’m happy for you too. I’m glad your Aunt Nell accepted you.”

“Accepted _us._ ” Lana sniffs, staring at Chloe. “She knew that we were together and she as good as gave her blessing.”

“Are you serious?” Chloe beamed, practically vibrating in her seat.

“Yeah.” Lana broke into wet laughter, “She-she wanted to know if we needed protection.” Lana broke into hysteric giggles, trying to cover her mouth as Chloe’s hung open.

“Wow. She’s...wow. I’m speechless...She does know we haven’t gone that far, right?” Chloe looked at Lana, nervously beginning to sweat.

“She knows. I know too. We’ll take it at our own pace, remember?” Lana cuddled into Chloe’s arms, looking up at her relaxed face. “Are _you_ okay?”

Chloe avoided her gaze, biting her lips, “I don’t know when I should tell my dad. Especially because back then, he was always supportive of me liking Clark. I just..I don’t know how he’ll take it.”

“Just because I came out, Chloe, doesn’t mean you have to, you know? If you’re not ready...”

“I know...but I don’t want you to feel like I’m hiding this, _us_ , from my dad, from Smallville. I’m proud to be Lesbian and I want to share this world with you, for as long as you’ll have me. N-no matter what other people think or say.”

“Promise?” Lana looked up to Chloe, a sweet smile overtaking her face.

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Clark on a scale of one to ten, how much do you miss Whitney?”

“Who’s Whitney?” Clark turns away from her locker, looking straight into Lana’s camera with a confused look, as the final bell rings and the halls empty out.

“Whitney Fordman, you know, former quarterback for the Smallville Crows, now a U.S Marine?”

“Sorry, I think you asked the wrong person, the name’s still not ringing a bell.” Clark shrugs helplessly, staring blankly into the camera.

As Lana shakes with laughter, the camera trembles, “How about the blonde you wanted to have one last moonlit slow dance with?”

Clark’s eyes pop out of his skull as he jumps in surprise, “What? That Whitney?! _Dear!_ You’ve been gone so long, how could I ever forget?” Clark moons at the camera, fluttering his eyelashes as Chloe pops into the frame looking at the two of them bizarrely.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asks, watching Clark make suggestive kissy faces into the camera as he angles it above himself, taking it from Lana’s grasp.

“Clark stole my camera determined to tell Whitney how much he loves him. And everything he’s been missing out on in Smallville.” Lana answers dryly, giggling into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Wow. He’s really going at it.” Chloe remarked, watching Clark read a soliloquy to the camera. “What happened to your necklace, by the way? I haven’t seen you wearing it.” Chloe said gesturing to Lana’s neck.

“I sent it to Whitney. He must be missing all of us and I wanted him to have something from home.” Lana answered, swinging their hands together.

“Cool.” Clark butts in, pointing the camera their way, “I’m going to send him my boxers, so he knows who to truly miss.” He wags his eyebrows and they screech with laughter.

“Clark!” Lana gasps for air, “Give me back my camera! I have to show Whitney the new Talon decorations later! I won’t have you taking it home like last time.” Lana yelled into the halls, as Clark dramatically leant against the lockers, rambling on and on.

“The Talon decorations can wait! I haven’t heard from him in forever and I have to tell him about the boxers I want to send him.”

“I will call Lex down here-”

“That’s not a fair threat, Lana!” Clark whined turning at the drop of a hat, handing the camera back.

“It is, if it works,” Lana grins smugly, “I’ll talk to you later, Whitney. Clark looks like he’s going to throw a fit any moment. We all miss you.” Lana smiles into the camera, and then rolls her eyes as Chloe snickers at Clark’s misery.

“I don’t throw fits!”

“Yeah, Lana, he doesn’t throw fits. He broods dramatically in his loft, waiting like a trapped princess for his Luthor prince.” Chloe teases, prodding at Clark’s middle.

“Chloe!” Clark whines, “Both of you stop ganging up on me.”

Lana sticks her tongue out to the camera, before winking falsely and shutting it off.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad to have some alone time with you again, Lana. I’m sorry we haven't had much time alone since I started seeing Dean.” Nell apologizes, sipping on her coffee as Lana serves herself a drink.

“Aunt Nell, you’re in a new relationship-”

“That’s no excuse to ignore you. You’re my girl, Lana, and  your feelings are very important to me.” Nell nodded to Lana, “Now I hate to bring up Dean after I just said we needed our alone time but...”

“But? Aunt Nell?” Lana asked, worried at the look on her Aunts’ face.

“I know you don’t know Dean that well, dear. And Dean didn't want me to say anything until we were all together, but, uh, I can’t keep secrets too well. Lana, he asked me to marry him.” Nell tried to hide the excitement in her voice, as Lana blinked in surprise.

“I know you usually ask the kids before anything big happens, but it all happened so fast. B-but if you don’t like him, for whatever reason, Lana. I’ll say no.” Nell ended firmly, grabbing Lana’s hands.

Lana shook her head, eyes widening, “Wow! Tell me you said yes, Aunt Nell? It’s- this is everything you’ve been waiting for!”

Nell sighs, caressing Lana’s cheeks, “It is, but nothing is worth it if you’re not happy. I learned that you know. That’d I’d rather suffer a million miseries than see you unhappy. I hated seeing you cry when I told you we had to move to Metropolis...I don’t want to break your heart again when you’ve just found it.”

“I’ll be fine Aunt Nell. I’m happy. You should be thinking about your happiness. What did you tell him? Did you say yes?”

Nell sniffed, wiping away the small tears that had escaped, “I told him, I’d think about it. I wanted to ask you first. Because when you have kids, even if you didn’t give birth to them, you want to make sure the person you love is going to try their best for them too.”

 

* * *

 

Lex quietly walks into the ER, strolling casually as the receptionist pays him no mind, right into Dr. Harden’s office.

“Are you sure working all these shifts is healthy for you, Ahsa?” Lex closes the door behind him, walking up to her desk.

Dr. Harden lifts her head tiredly, blinking at Lex Luthor as approaches her, “Can I help you with anything, Mr. Luthor?”

“I was just checking in.” Lex shrugs, idling about her office, “How has Dr. Hamilton been faring?”

“Increasingly unstable. Thankfully no one is asking any questions.” She answers, finishing her paperwork.

“I want some samples from him. Whatever you can grab without bringing suspicion on your own head. Or his death.” Lex orders, his tone booking no chance for an argument.

“Is there anything in particular?”

“His DNA, and blood count. And doctor, if I were you, I’d wear gloves when handling him.” Lex smiles, turning to leave when Dr. Harden stops him.

“Is there something killing him that is toxic to human beings? Should I call in the CDC?” Dr. Harden asks, looking fearfully in the direction of Dr. Hamilton’s room.

“Only toxic in large doses, Ahsa. You don’t have to worry so much, you’ll get grays and then I’ll be jealous.” Lex rubs his head, shrugging her hands away, as he walks out of her office.

Nurses pass by in a flurry, one of them bursting into Dr. Harden’s office.

“Dr. Harden, Steven Hamilton just flat lined-”

Lex breathes a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

“Dr. Roland says usually your other senses would have picked up the slack since your loss of sight. In fact I’m positive I was on the phone with him a short while ago and he told me your other senses should be sharper now. I should find it in myself to be surprised, but I can’t bother to pretend.”

“Lex. I didn't hear your feet on the stone.” Lionel sits up, the sun glinting off of his darkened shades.

“I used the grass.”

Lionel does not freeze, but instead casually rests his hands on the garden table, “You spoke to Roland?”

“He called me beside himself that you’d gone AWOL. You missed so many physical therapy sessions their beginning to get worried that you’ll never recover to the full extent you could have. He told me very clearly that being away from your care providers will only make your condition deteriorate. Now, I know you’re hell bend on our father-son relationship, but even that I think would get the back burner compared to your physical health. Why are you really here?”

Clenching his jaw, Lionel took off his glasses, tapping a hand on his leg. “Tired of beating around the bush, are you? Do you have any idea how degrading it is to be constantly coddled like you’re an idiot because of your physical disability? As if the loss of my sight makes me stupid? The truth is, I was tired of it all. Tired of their pity and their reassurance. As if their insipid pratting would suddenly make me better.”

“So you suddenly decided that my presence would be better than that of a licensed physical therapist?”

“And what if I did, Lex? Would you begrudge a father for wanting to reach out to his son in his weakest moments? Perhaps I should go back to Metropolis, I can see I am not wanted here.”

Lex sat across from his father, looking at him impassively, “Will you now? It’s not like you to give in without a fight, _dad._ ”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Sandra, how have you been?” Martha steps up to the appointment desk, trying to hide her nervousness.

“Oh Mrs. Kent! I’m doing just fine! On my third cup of coffee! Here for your appointment, right?” Sandra beams at her, paging the doctor. “Just go to room 105, right on the left here, and I’ll get a doctor to you right away.”

“Thank you, Sandra.” Martha waves behind her, walking quietly to the room and closing the door behind her. Resting on a cushioned chair, Martha idly looks at the healthcare posters on the wall, counting the days on her fingers.

“Good Morning, Mrs. Kent,” Dr. Harden steps through the threshold as the door opens, “I’m going to check your vitals, and then we’ll get to talking alright?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” Martha takes a deep breathe as Dr. Harden takes her blood pressure, “Now is there a reason for your visit? Or is this just a general check up?”

“Yes.” Martha looks at her stomach, “I’ve been feeling nauseous for a couple weeks now.”

“Any other symptoms? Or problems?” Dr. Harden writes as Martha hesitates.

“I think I know what’s wrong...but I don’t want to be hopeful.”

Dr. Harden stops writing, “Pardon?”

“Jonathan and I have been trying for a child for so long. And nothing ever happened, and when we got Clark, we were both happy and satisfied. B-but, my period is late and I’ve been throwing up over the smallest things. I want this to be true, I want this so bad doctor, but I’m- I’m scared. What if I’m just making it all up?”

“Hey now, you’ll be alright. You’ll have to urinate in a cup and then we’ll run some tests. From what I’m hearing, you want this child?”

“ _Yes. God, yes. More than anything._ ” Martha began to sob, “We’ve wanted more children for so long. I just want this to be _real_.”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Kent, we’ll run some tests, you’ll be alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Martha, honey, are you okay?” Jonathan stood as soon as she opened the door, Clark behind him with a worried look.

“I-I can’t believe it-” Martha fell into his arms, pulling Clark in with her.

“Ma? What’s going on? Why did you go to the doctor?” Clark asks, on the verge of breaking into a sunny smile.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? What happened at the doctors, Martha?” Jonathan asked, petting her hair.

Martha took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, “It’s finally happening, Jonathan.” Martha broke into a teary smile, kissing her husband.

“What’s finally happening? Ma?” Clark looked in between his parents and at his father’s confused look.

“We're going to have a new addition to our family." Martha beamed.

 


	4. A Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once is an accident, Twice is a coincidence, Third is enemy action."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning, my lovely followers. An early (by that I mean posted in the morning) chapter for you all. Wow. This one really had me blocked for a while. It was going to be a _very_ long one, but then I decided to split it into two. I love me long chapters, but more than 10k a chapter and it gets a little bit long for my attention span. Did I say last chapter that we would dig into Clark's family feels this chap...I meant next, chapter cause I didn't have the time to shove all the extra scenes in this time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, ~~and the new way I'm experimenting with the spoken Kryptonian, at least when it's longer than a word.~~ Leave comments, and Kudos, if you really do enjoy the chap!! Next chapter is going to be lovingly wild. Seriously.

 

"We are continually shaped by the forces of coincidence."- Paul Auster

 

* * *

 

“Cassandra.” Clark embraces her gently, looking at her frail form.

“Clark,” Cassandra pats his face, “Thank you for coming, even if it’s very late.”

“I’ve had a lot to do, chasing leads on the time traveler. How are you feeling?” He asks, sitting at her side.

“If they haven’t hurt you now, Clark, then maybe they don’t want to. And I haven't been my best lately. Some days I can take on the future, and others, I bow before its’ weight.”

“Will,- will you get better, Cassandra?” Clark holds her hands, looking at her through lowered eyes.

“You can’t stop old age, dear. I have lived a good life. So don't get all mopey on me, I am fulfilled.”

“Do I get a timeline? A warning?” Clark looks at her thin face, paler than he remembered.

“Just darkness, but that's nothing new. Even if I can see some version of the future, Clark, it doesn't mean I'll know when I die. Even that is hidden from me, and I am...grateful, I suppose. There is life in me yet, but if this sickness finally does get the best of me, I will be ready.”

“Is there anything you want me to do, before you go?” Clark asks, unbidden, clinging to a fragile hope.

“There are many things I could ask you to do. As of this moment, I would only ask one thing of you.” Cassandra rested her head on a pillow, closing her unseeing eyes.

“What is it?”

“Tell Lex the truth. The real truth. Of who you are, why you're here, and what you're doing. Love can overcome many obstacles, but the longer you lie, the more your truth will hurt when you reveal it.”

Clark lets her words fade into the silence of the room, his posture sinking in on itself.

“You really know what terrifies me, don’t you?” Clark squeezes her hands, “I don’t know if I can. I’m so happy being the way I am. With the way everything is. I d-don’t think I can force myself to rip it all away.”

“Lex doesn’t like being controlled, or to think that someone he loves could play him so well. I love him so much, Cassandra...but if I tell him the truth - I might break him. Break his trust in me, and his love. He would be alive, yet he would hate me so, so much. _To have tasted the sweetest nectar. My heart and soul shrivel. Only once and never again, will I hold it betwixt my lips._ ”

“Call me selfish. Tell me I’m nothing more than a manipulative liar. I have the capacity in me not to care. I can’t lose Lex, Cassandra. Not again. Not to my own lies.”

Clark sinks into his own silence, their conversation hanging in the wind, “Sometimes...I think he was right.” Clark shivers, as an angry triade cascades into his mind, the cadence of Bruce’s tired anger slipping into his memory.

“Who was right, Clark?” Cassandra shifts her head to hear his lamenting.

“Bruce. He called me a monster, a liar, a _traitor_ . Once and never again. I was so lost then. I barely stopped myself from hurting him. It- it was his eyes. There was so much sadness, and terror, and he was _angry_. Sometimes I thought back then, even with Lex gone, sometimes, being angry at Bruce was the only reason I was still alive. It was like his anger was the only thing keeping me alive to finish everything. Without it - everything was empty and gray. I needed his anger-” Clark shook his head, as if he could shake out Bruce’s last sobs, still haunting his waking moments.

“Do you think he was right in calling you a monster?” She opens her eyes, staring in his direction, and Clark grimaces.

"I planned it. The end of the world. Of Earth. I knew how to make it happen. What would push and pull the Justice League thin."

"But despite all of the planning, and the knowing that they'd be too tired and dependent on me to see the truth, I didn't think of everything. I thought, at one point back then, I'd have to fight them all. That Bruce would somehow figure it all out, but they died one by one. Sometimes I killed them. Others, I just watched die, calling out for anyone to help them, dying with the realization that no one _could_. Until it was only Bruce and what survived of his children. I can try to forgive myself for a lot of things in the name of love, peace, and second chances, Cassandra. But I'll never be able to forgive myself for Dick-” At the thought of the sunny child he’d known for so long, Clark began to weep, bowing his head as if to search for absolution, “-For any of his children. I never meant to make it their war to fight, but it figures, he'd raised them well enough that they made it theirs anyway."

"Did their deaths change you? Make you feel?”

"I grieved as much as I dared to, and then I moved on, because Lex was more important. Because I thought it would all be worth it in the end. Sometimes, I think I feel remorse. I remember talking with him, at the beginning of it all. He was so...heartbroken. I didn't understand why. I didn't care. How could I when Lex was dead? What did the world matter, what did the people and their happiness matter, if I couldn’t have my own? And then he got angry. I could see it in his eyes. He was angry, and hurt, and jealous. I loved his anger. His emotions. They lit up my whole world. Gave me something to fight against. But- But after...now that I’m here, I feel more alive than I ever did. And I think I'm starting to understand. To acknowledge that I hurt all of those people and that I am a monster." Clark shook, holding her hand as tightly as he dared.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm scared." Clark laughs bitterly through his tears, "After all I've done. I'm afraid of what my ghosts have to tell me. They can't hurt me anymore, not physically, they can't stop me from saving Lex because I'm already here. But... Remorse. Love. It hurts to feel them. But I can't turn it off, because then all of this would've been for nothing. And I don't want to be an emotionless monster, no matter how many times Bruce called me one."

"If I must be a monster, than I'll be one who loves. I- I loved Bruce too, you know? But I think I was too hurt to see it. I was in pain, so I wanted others to share that pain with me. I made them hurt too. I can’t imagine how he must’ve felt. Losing me, his children, his _life_. My love made me a monster. And the more I let myself feel, the more I hate it. The more I hate myself! H-how can I be happy, how dare I feel happy and be loved after everything I’ve done-” Clark sunk to the floor, desperately grasping at Cassandra’s sheets, as she stroked his hair.

“What is the point of what ifs, Clark? You’ve talked yourself in circles while I’ve watched and watched and _watched_ . You can let go, you can forgive, or you can drown in yourself. You came back because you wanted love, but now that you’re here, are you going to deny yourself it? I would never dare to say that what you’ve done is good. Not for the slaughter, or the broken vows. But it is _done_. One must live with what we reap, for better or for worse. If you are a monster, then find it in yourself to change once again, and live for the better.”

 

* * *

 

Jonathan sits on the floor, lovingly polishing his motorcycle with a fine cloth. Martha laughs at his expression, gently cradling her stomach, leaning on a bale of hay.

“I’d better get a ride as soon as you finish polishing that.” She throws him a pointed look, as he begins to flubber.

“But Honey!” Jonathan gestures down to her stomach, with a worried look. “It’s not that I don’t want you to ride but, is it safe?”

“It’s not going to break at high wind speeds, Jonathan.” She grumbled, and Jonathan quietly acquiesced.

“I guess I’ll just have to take a number.” Jonathan laughs at Martha’s pleased expression. The both of them look up as a strong draft blows into the barn, and Clark appears holding his backpack.

“Hey Ma, Dad.” Clark waves, digging out something from his backpack.

“Everything alright, son?” Jonathan hangs the rag on the handles, as Martha looks at the paper Clark hands her.

“A field trip?” She looks to Clark, and his hopeful expression.

“To Gotham?” Jonathan frowns. “I don’t know about that, Clark.”

“Gotham is dangerous. And not like Metropolis dangerous. A lot of good people get hurt there, sweetheart.” Martha pinches Clark’s cheeks, stopping his pout from fully forming.

“But it’s paid for!” Clark complains, gently, holding his mother’s hands away from his mouth. “There’s really good museums and I’ve saved up money. Everyone else in class is definitely going to go.”

Martha and Jonathan trade looks, “Can you let us think about it, son? This is different than taking a day trip to Metropolis. Gotham is...insidious.”

“Yeah, just make up your minds quick, please? The permission slip is due tomorrow! I’ve never been to Gotham and everyone’s already bragging about what they’re gonna wear. And I have to talk with Lex-”

“It’s due tomorrow? Why so soon?” Martha looks alarmed, “And with so little warning?”

“Mrs. Summers said it was the only time block the hotels and stuff had available. Apparently accommodation for several classes of thirty plus students isn’t easy in Gotham.” Clark shrugs, and Jonathan sighs.

“Do you promise to stay out of trouble?”

“Yes!” Clark rocks on his heels, turning his begging eyes towards his father.

“And no helping people if there’s a gun.” Martha crosses her arms, “I’m serious, Clark. Gotham is different to Metropolis. You show a drop of kindness in the wrong place and they’ll bleed you dry. The last thing we need is for a dirty cop to find something interesting about you.”

“I will. I will. Can you sign?” Clark looks, as Jonathan grabs a pen from his shirt pocket, wobbly signing the permission slip on the motorcycle’s seat.

“Stay away from dark corners,-”

“And alleys. If strange men in long overcoats approach you-” Martha and Jonathan warn at the same time, much to Clark’s exasperation.

“I’ll just run away! Thank you, love you, I have to go, I need to talk with Lex!” Clark hurries off, blurring before their eyes - and they go back to peaceful silence and the smell of motorcycle polish.

 

* * *

 

“I see you still haven’t left.” Lex stands in the doorway, crossing his arms at his father.

“I have decided that our father-son relationship is worth more than your petty opinions, Lex. When you stop seeing the world you really start looking at other things, don’t you agree?” Lionel asks the designer at his side and she nods perfunctorily, looking nervous at the thought of witnessing a Luthor argument.

“I wanted to make a few changes, as I’ll be staying here for the foreseeable future. My physical therapists are very accommodating, and willing to come to the manor to oversee my care. Aren’t you glad, Lex? You sounded terribly worried about me, going on and on about me being fragile. This way, we both get what we want.” Lionel says with a hint of pride in his voice, and the designer visibility softens at Lex’s supposed caring nature.

Lex stokes his anger, and turns his surprise into a smile, “Of course. Give him whatever he wants. Just be sure not to overextend yourself, father. Maybe I’ll even look into getting you a stair lift. I can’t believe I was so remiss, they say stairs are some of the most overlooked killers in a home for elders. I’ll have a look, so don’t worry. You can never be too careful after all.” Lex leaves with a beaming smile, gingerly patting his father’s shoulder before walking out of his office, and resigning himself to a day at the Talon, clacking away on a laptop.  

 

* * *

 

“Lex, it’s a bit strange seeing you in the Talon when I can tell you’re busy.” Lana hummed, pouring him a cup of dark coffee as she stared at the papers piling up.

“Glad to see I’m not the only who thinks that.” Clark steps into the Talon, smiling at Lana and Lex.

Lex lets out an annoyed sigh, “Unfortunately, my father has commandeered my office for his own accommodations. And seeing as I don’t want to be annoyed with construction workers, I thought the Talon’s ambiance would suit better. Hope you don’t mind having me around?” Lex said, taking a grateful sip of coffee afterwards.

“You’re no bother at all, Lex. I’m so excited for tomorrow, have you heard about the field trip to Gotham?” She set a tray down, sitting across from Lex and his pile of work folders.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “A school trip to Gotham? Wonders never cease. I didn’t think Smallville had the budget.”

“You and Chloe both. She even ran an edition of the Torch on it. It turns out Principal Kwan is running it on his own dime, as a sort of present for the student body? Chloe was going on about something like that. Turns out he took the car manufacturers to court, cause something was hinky with the car model and won. Although, we both know what actually happened.” Lana shrugged, resting on her elbow.

“Well, if a man cannot get his revenge, then he will use the legal system to get his justice.” Lex taps away at his laptop, turning to look at several spreadsheets.

“Isn’t it the other way around? When a legal system cannot get someone justice, then they turn to taking revenge into their own hands?” Clark cuts in, raising an eyebrow at Lex.

“To each their own way of dealing with things, Clark.”

“True enough,” Lana smiled, standing when the doorbell rang, and more customers filtered in. “I’ll leave you guys to it! Shout if you need anything.” She stood and turned on her heels, headed to the register.

“What’s up, Clark? You sounded kind of worried on the phone.” Lex asks, turning his attention to find Clark has stolen his coffee. “Seriously, Clark?”

Clark gives him a dazzling smile, one that he knows will make Lex’s mind go blank, “That field trip to Gotham...I managed to get my parents to sign the permission slip, but they’re really worried about me being in Gotham. They think I’ll get mugged or something.”

Lex crossed his arms, looking at Clark incredulously, “Knowing your luck, I can see why they’re worried. Have you packed yet?”

“Nope.” Clark finishes off Lex’s coffee with a satisfied grin, and Lex motions to Jess to get them another round.

“Good. Give me some time to finish with work and then I’ll help you pack.”

“Excuse you. I know how to pack my own clothes?” Clark looked Lex over with an air of confusion.

“I know you do. But do you know how to dress for sightseeing in a big city? A city like Gotham? No offense, Clark, but I imagine your parents and I, both want to minimize the chances of you getting mugged or kidnapped. Let me take the Smallville out of your wardrobe for everyone’s safety. And my eyes.”

“Jerk!” Clark hissed, sitting back in his chair, “You’re so lucky I can’t sit on you in public.”

“That I am. It’s not fair to crush my fragile human lungs, Clark.” Lex teases, recalling Clark’s consistent huddling to his side.

Clark pouts at him for a second before Jess walks over with their coffee.

“Fine. I guess you can tease me, but only because I have coffee. When are you done with work?”

“An hour or two, depending on whether you help me look through some things.” Lex coaxed, holding out a manila folder.

“I’ll be the best secretary you’ve ever had.”

 

* * *

 

“Get rid of it.” Lex cringes away from the shirt Clark holds, as he scowls.

“No. I’ve had this for years, I’m not just going to throw it away, Lex.” Clark holds it protectively, clutching it to his chest.

“Unless you want to be pick pocketed within five minutes, then followed down an alleyway held at gunpoint and mugged, you will.”

“It can’t be that bad. It’s just a shirt.”

“I can deal with flannel, most days, when I have coffee. But that is a monstrosity which should’ve never been created.” Lex shakes his head, taking it from Clark’s open hands, and throwing it into a corner.

“That’s the trash corner. Everything put in there is irredeemable.” Lex turns, gingerly going through Clark’s wardrobe.

“Right. You do know I’m only going to be gone for like three days, though?” Clark rests a hand on his hip, watching Lex try to color sort his closet.

“Good fashion sense is for life, Clark. You can always do better. You have a good skin tone, so a lot of colors will compliment you. So will a lot of fabrics, but this cotton eyesore is too big on you.” Lex holds up a washed out cotton shirt, and Clark turns red.

“I’ve been meaning to throw that one away...” Clark rubs the back of his head, flushing under Lex’s stare.

“Try this on.” Lex waves his hand toward a section of his newly sorted wardrobe. “I’ll wait.”

Clark rolls his eyes, as Lex sits on his bed, crossing his legs with an expectant look on his face. Clark emerges from the bathroom with a loosely buttoned shirt, and comfortable slacks, showily spinning for Lex as soon as he got into the room.

“Try this shirt instead.” Lex points, scribbling something on an extra piece of paper, and then turning his gaze away.

“Uhm, not to sound ungrateful for your help, Lex, but you do know the weather there is probably going to be hot? This is all long sleeved stuff, and I’m pretty sure my body will find a way to have a heatstroke. No matter the super powers.”

“Trust me, no matter what the weather is like everywhere else, Gotham is it’s own personal hellhole. It might be in the nineties over here, but I can guarantee you some part of Gotham is currently freezing.”

Clark pretends to think over his words before grabbing the clothes and stripping his shirt then and there.

“Clark!” Lex shouts, as his shirt hits the floor.

“What? I’m changing. Go back to whatever you were doing.” Clark acts nonchalantly, shoving on another shirt before dropping his slacks and stepping into another, older, and tighter pair. He smirks too quickly for anyone to catch, as Lex forgets his scribbling and instead sneaks glances as he gets dressed.

“Is this any better?”

“Much. I assume you’ll be going to a lot of museums, and you’ll want to be a little dressed up for those. You can go casual at restaurants or wherever else. Also, try not to buy anything too expensive in distance of shady eyes. Or show off a very large sum of cash. Gotham is a desperate place, Clark, and most of the people there won’t care if you’re a child.”

“I’m literally going to be eighteen in a little.” Clark scoffs, and Lex throws a pillow at him.

“Still a child. Just because you’re legally an adult doesn’t mean you have the maturity, Clark.”

“Although, you have to admit, I’m pretty mature aren’t I, Lex?”

“Certainly more than I was.” Lex stands to finish organizing Clark’s closet, passing Clark clothes to fold into his luggage.

Jonathan passes by Clark’s room, stopping at the doorway, “Nice to see you, Lex. Are you gonna stay for dinner?”

“I’m afraid I can’t, Jonathan. Things are picking up at the company and I need to get some rest. I just wanted to help Clark pack up some clothes, so he won’t stick out like a sore thumb, and give him some tips on touring around in a city like Gotham.”

“Oh, honey, you look so handsome all dressed up." Martha cooed to Clark, "What a shame, are you sure you don’t want me to pack you something up, Lex?” Martha pops her head in, under Jonathan’s shoulder.

“I’ll be alright, Martha. I have to get going, I’ll have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Try not to miss me too much, will you, Lex?” Clark teases, pulling him into a hug, throwing an unfolded shirt into his pack.

“Don’t worry.” Lex whispers, his breath tickling Clark’s ear, “If I do, I’ll just take the chopper.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god. Look, look, _look!_ Gotham is so pretty! Do you see that skyline?” Chloe mooned, snapping pictures every couple of seconds.

Lana looked love struck at the sight of the approaching city, dark and foggy, with countless twinkling lights in the distance, like something out of noir film.

“Can you believe we’re gonna be staying in Gotham for three days? What are we even supposed to do for that long?”

“Well,” Clark grumbles, slapping her side with a brochure, “According to this pamphlet, we can go to a museum, or _this_ museum, or a garden, an art gallery, or if you’re feeling adventurous, we can tour some restaurants? Chloe? Lana?”

Lana and Chloe trade looks, as they laugh nervously, “About that, Clark... we were thinking of making it a sort of...date for us.” Chloe looked up at him nervously.

“Oh.” Realization flashes on Clark’s face and he gracefully backs off, “Of course!” He wags his eyebrows at them, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do...which is basically nothing because Lex is his own cockblock.” Clark rolls his eyes, before huffing. “Be sure to tell me how it all goes!” Clark chirps, before standing, and rushing over to an empty seat beside Sasha Woodman, who smiles in surprise.

“We’re leaving him out and I kind of feel bad. I’m mean, he’s our best friend...” Chloe purses her lips, looking over the Lana.

“Don’t be, or else he’ll spend the entire trip being a third wheel. I love Clark, and he’s like the brother I never had, but I don’t want him tagging along on our dates.” Lana leans on Chloe’s shoulder, looking out of the window.

“Okay. Okay, I get it. Stop worrying about Clark’s seemingly eternal single existence and focus on your own girlfriend, right? Are you excited for our first tour of Gotham’s Museum of Antiquities?”

“So excited. I heard they have some amazing art, and the sculptures!” Lana squeezed Chloe’s hand tighter in her excitement.

“I know what you mean. There’s an exhibit piece on ancient mysteries which includes a knife that was thought to hold the power of time. That’s all I was able to find online! And, in the Old West section, they have this rifle, _The Ace of Winchesters_. I couldn’t find a picture of it, but legend says the Texas Rangers, whose identities were never formally ousted, built a rifle out of ‘angel light, hellstone, and the bone of the righteous.’ And get this, people thought it had the power to kill demons. Can you believe it?” Chloe spazzed out, using her free hand to pull out a folder containing more information on the exhibits.

“We got so little warning about this field trip, I barely had time to do any research. I had to cross reference for just that little amount of info.There’s so many interesting things, and I don’t have time!” Chloe complained.

“Did you even sleep last night?”

"Nope! I barely put my head on the pillow before my dad was making me pack. I’ll sleep when we get there.” Chloe jumped in her seat, eager to see their hotel.

 Lana fondly rolled her eyes, watching Gotham’s streets pass them by, “You’d better, or who knows? You could miss all the cool exhibits cause you were too busy sleeping the day away.”

 

* * *

 

“And this was considered one of the greatest treasures of the mid-nineteenth-” Clark wandered through the halls, taking in the monotonous droning of every guide in the museum. To his left, he could make out Chloe’s squeals of excitement, and her tugging on the fabric of Lana’s well worn shirt.

He sighed, passing yet another art exhibit when Sasha approached from behind him.

“Bored?” She said, looking placidly at the high walls and bright lights.

“You have no idea. I think I would rather go waste my allowance and drown myself in ice cream.”

“I thought you’d be one of those guys, you know, seeing all the layers, and romantic prose.” Sasha teased, nudging his side.

“I have a case of love sickness. I’m afraid it’s fatal. The only one who can make talk about paintings isn’t here with me.” Clark moped, funnily enough, fitting the ambiance of the room.

Sasha snickered at him, “Well, you could come check out Wayne Botanical with me. I’d rather buzz with the bees,” Sasha jokes, “Than die of boredom stuck in a museum.”

“Alright. Lead the way.” Clark gestured, following behind Sasha as she opened up a map.

“Okay. We’re gonna turn left onto Park St. and then keep going until W 20th St. and if all goes well and we don’t get mugged in broad daylight, it should be 20 minutes of walking!” Sasha cheerfully exclaims, folding the map into her purse, and clutching Clark’s hand as they leave the museum.  

“Don’t look so worried, Clark.” Sasha pulls him along, as they cross the street, “If anything goes wrong I’ll get some bees to take care of the problem.”

Sasha breathes a sigh of relief when the doors to Wayne Botanical loom in front of them, the sign in a thick gothic font, with heavy steel letters.

“This trip is going great. Okay, my plan is to check out the bee farms, what about you?”

“Ah,” Clark stalls, cocking his head, at the familiar beat echoing in his ears, “I’m going to go see the roses.”

“Pfft. Way to keep being lovelorn, Juliet. If you need someone you know where I’ll be. I’ll be heading back to the hotel around three!” Sasha waves goodbye, running away towards the faintest buzz of bees.

Clark walks quickly towards the conservatory, heart pounding like a drum the closer he gets to the smell of sweet flowers. Walking off the path, following his ears, Clark hums to the tune of nature, the sweet evergreen grass crunching below him. He stops when he sees a field of roses, each sectioned off perfectly, stopping just feet before a glimmering pane of glass. He sighs, lost in their fragrance, and remembers.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a nice day out isn’t it?” Clark floats above Bruce’s relaxed form, blocking the warmth of the sun.

“What are you doing in Gotham, Clark?” Bruce asks, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Well, I decided to take in Gotham’s natural beauty...since Gotham never gets sun, I decided why not? It’s kind of weird how Gotham never-”

“Can you let me enjoy this moment, Clark?” Bruce grumbles, plucking a rose from the ground.

Clark blinks at the question, opening his mouth to speak before he realizes Bruce literally laying in a field of roses. “Why do you have a field of roses?” Clark asks, bewildered, seeing flowers as far as the human eye could see. “And how can you lay in them with all the thorns?”

“They were my mother’s favorite. And when I had the time, I made a change to its’ genetic code. Thornless roses, perfect to lay in.”

“Oh.” Clark gingerly floats above the roses, softly touching their petals, “I’m sure she would have loved them, Bruce.”

“I-I would hope so. She used to grow her own roses. I remember her watering them everyday, singing them some little song to ‘help them grow.’ Then she would let me pick the petals off one by one, and I would watch as she made her own perfume with them. It always looked like magic to me, when I was a kid. Being here...breathing in their aroma, it helps me remember her.”

“And sometimes I need that.” Bruce opens his eyes, peering up at Clark’s floating form. “Sometimes I have to remember why I do it all.”

 

* * *

 

Clark stops short of stepping into the field of roses, clearing his head of memories. He pauses as he stares into the distance, and watches something black and shiny poke out from under the flowers, deju-vu coiling in his gut.

“Hello?” He cautiously walks over, headed towards the shiny object.

“Whoa. Watch out!” A voice calls out below, and Clark jumps backwards, clumsily crushing the beautiful blooms. A pinched face emerges from the roses, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” The boy asks, and Clark balks at the face he’d only seen in photos. The face of a rather young Bruce Wayne, staring at him with annoyance.

“I-uhm, I-My name is Clark K-kent. I didn’t know anyone was here. I just- I saw the flowers and I wanted to go see them.” Clark nervously looks at Bruce with concealed fascination, feeling a strange twinge at the boy who hasn’t grown up.

“You walked off the path, didn’t you?” Bruce crosses his arms, brushing petals and thorns off a dark suit.

“I-uhm, maybe?” Clark winces, at his own stupidity, as this young Bruce assess him.

“If you’d kept walking you would’ve come to a section with these roses. I guess it doesn’t matter. You already blundered your way in.” He grumbles under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Clark questions, “I mean, I was just wondering cause I don’t think most people lay in a field of roses until someone almost tramples them.”

“I was remembering, if you must know.” Bruce snaps back, looking longingly to the roses, and then to the dreary mid-day sun.

“Cool.”

“And what are you doing here, Clark Kent?” Bruce asks, throwing him a look of curiosity as he bounds out of the flowers.

“Visiting the garden?” Clark slowly backs out of the field, shaking off thorns. “What about you, err-”

“Bruce.” He holds out a hand, with a cold smile. “I just wanted to drop by and check how everything was going. How are you liking Gotham so far?”

“It’s fine. Great.” Clark shakes Bruce’s hand, “I haven’t gotten mugged at all, so far. Ah, just for my own interest, how did you know I was a tourist?”

“Well, disregarding the fact that you just told me, it’s the way you hold yourself and look at the world. The people in Gotham are different, in all manner of ways. Where are you from?” Bruce questions, leading Clark into a small forest of young poplar trees he hadn’t passed before.

“Smallville, Kansas. I- My class got here yesterday night, and we’re going to spend a couple days in Gotham on ‘fun and educational’ endeavours.”

“Is that so?” Bruce comments offhandedly, his loafers tapping onto a stone pathway.

“Oh, we’re out of the plants. Nice. Thank you, Bruce!” Clark beams, happily clapping his shoulder. “If you wanna hang out while we’re here, my class is staying at Les Saison-”

“West Merchant St, I know the place. Try not to step off the path anymore, Clark Kent. In the conservatory and outside. Gotham is dangerous to its own, let alone outsiders.” Bruce’s young face gives him one last warning, before turning away hurriedly buttoning up his suit jacket.

 

* * *

 

Clark is shaken into wakefulness, by a plain faced classmate whose name he never bothered to remember. Bleary eyed, with a thousand hearts beating in his ears, he puts his on clothes, and stumbles out of the hallway towards the reception desk.

Leaning against the false marble counter top, with a smirk on his face, Bruce Wayne flirts with the receptionist. Spotting him in an instant, he breezily says goodbye to the blushing girl and heads his way.

“Clark Kent.” Bruce smiles at him, and Clark freezes for a moment too long, staring.

“Uh, yes? Can I help you?” Clark blinks at him, incredulity slowly creeping up his spine.

“Let’s hang out, you offered yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes? I just, I didn’t think you’d take me up on that offer. Uhm, is it alright if I check in with some friends throughout the day? They’ll want to know where I am.” Clark pretends to wring his hands, playing the worrier.

“What, you don’t have to check in with your teachers if you’re skiving off and getting a real tour of Gotham?” Bruce asks, a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

“Ah. The attendants really don’t care what we do and it’s not like they check the class roster once we’re there.” Clark shrugs, and Bruce gives in, walking him out to a glimmering Porsche.

“Wow,” Clark looks at the bright red Porsche, the urge to run his hands over the sleek upholstery in ways that would make Lex have an aneurysm, “How old are you exactly?”

“Legal.” Bruce shrugs, sliding into his car, and starting the engine.

Clark raises an eyebrow at Bruce, silently challenging him before hopping in the car.

“We can’t all look like linebackers, Kent. I don’t know what they feed you in Kansas, but it must be good.” Bruce grumbles petulantly. “I don’t know how we can both look so different.”

“You know what they say, everyone’s always a little different.” Clark leans back, letting the wind tousle his hair, and Bruce turns onto several streets, eventually parking in front of a small, cramped restaurant.

“C’mon. I haven’t had breakfast yet, and you just woke up. What else do you want to do today?” Bruce grabs his coat from the back seat, shrugging it on, the cold wind nipping at his slightly reddened ears.

“How about, I interrogate you over breakfast, and you answer why you’re so willing to hang out with a stranger?” Clark asks, holding the door open for Bruce.

“There’s just something about you, Clark. I want to find out what it is.” Bruce says, their eyes locking together in an electrifying gaze as he passes over Clark.

 

* * *

 

“The museums are boring,” Clark shakes his head, “I wasn’t expecting it. A trip to Gotham...it wasn’t in my plans.” Clark mumbles quietly.

Chloe pokes his side, “I think your expectations are too high. They’re museums, Clark, not WWE matches. And I doubt anyone was expecting to come to Gotham. You don’t have to keep repeating the same thing over and over. We’re starting to think Clark.exe isn’t working anymore. Are you feeling homesick?”

“Do you think we can find an off switch? I’ve heard turning things off and on again works when something freezes.” Lana continues the joke, as Clark pouts up at them.

“C’mon, Clark!” Chloe tugs at his arms, “Enjoy your time in Gotham, drown in the city culture. Do you know how rare it is for us to be able to have a field trip like this? I’m 85% certain we’re the first in all of Smallville High’s history to have a Gotham field trip!” Chloe says, freezing as a bout of inspiration overtakes her, “You know what, that’s a good Torch edition...” Chloe mutters, shoving Clark aside to reach for her journal and a dinky pen.

“Ouch. Here I am abandoned by my friend, for nothing more than a future Torch edition.” Clark speaks in a monotone voice, faking a hurt expression.

“You’re not fooling anyone, Clark.exe.” Lana throws her head back, laughing, curling into a ball as Clark shoots across the couch to poke her.

“I am a woman of steel, I cannot be moved.” Lana screeched, as Clark picked her up, quickly uncurling and pounding on Clark’s back. “Clark! Put me down! Chloe, chloe! Snap out of the writing, help me!” Lana pleaded to deaf ears, as Chloe continued muttering, rapidly scribbling away her thoughts.

Groaning loudly, Lana flailed in Clark’s grasp, when he set her down on the bed and tucked her into the covers.

“C’mon Chloe, it’s bedtime.” He said, nudging her shoulder more and more insistently, until she put down her pen in a huff, and stuck her tongue out.

“I’ll get you later for this, Clark!” She called out, rolling into bed with Lana.

“I love you too, Chloe. Night!” He grinned, watching and Lana and Chloe huddled into a small bed, and turned off the lights, closing the door behind him.

“Do you think he’s really missing home?” Lana asks, pressing her icy feet against Chloe’s.

“Nah,” Chloe hisses at the her, squirming at the cold, “Just missing Lex like a big mooning baby. He’ll be alright, Lana, no matter how weird he always is. We have to believe in him and trust that one day he’ll come to us, alright?”

“Yeah.” Lana answers softly, nuzzling into Chloe’s shoulder. “I hope he does.”

 

* * *

 

“So...do I look hotter than this statue?”Chloe poses, mirroring the marble.

“I am not going to answer that.” Lana giggles, shaking her head, “In Greek mythology, Aphrodite punishes those who in their hubris and ego think they hold a candle to her flame. I wouldn’t want to lose you that way.” She finishes, wrapping her arms around Chloe.

“Fine,” Chloe complains, looking up to the statue with a far off gaze, “You win, but I guess I have the greater prize, for I may not be a goddess, but I am blessed with love. Do you think they have an exhibit on Sappho?”

“Maybe. We can try looking around?” Lana blushes at her words, smacking a kiss on her cheek.

Quietly, they moved on, walking the length of the Greek exhibit in defeat before turning to a ‘Weird and Wondrous’ display.   

Chloe blinks when she sees Clark rubbing his chin at one of the displays, as she and Lana trade a confused look. “I thought he was tired of the museum scene.” Chloe clicked her tongue, as they closed in on him, and noticed he was talking to someone on the other side of the display.

“So, theoretically, would rather fight a horde of demons than Lucifer himself?” He asks, sounding absolutely nonsensical.

“ _Theoretically_ , I’d take the demons. Even if I didn’t have the ‘Ace of Winchesters’, I’m certain calling a Vatican ordained priest would be easier for everyone involved.” The voice, answers, and they turn their heads in confusing when a slim, and very tall boy, man, perhaps, steps away from the exhibit and turns to Clark, still muttering.

“Clark!” Lana calls out, and they watch as the dark haired man stops in his tracks, his steely blue gaze settling on them with suspicion.

“Lana! Chloe!” Clark grins at them and then turns back to the mystery man. “These are my friends. Ah, the blonde is Chloe and the brunette is Lana.” He says, gesturing to their confused faces. “This is Bruce! I met him at the Wayne Botanicals’ conservatory, yesterday when I went with Sasha.”

“Hello,” Lana waves, giving him a friendly smile, “Lana Lang. It’s nice to see Clark’s made some friends and isn’t moping around Gotham, matching the decor.”

Clark rolls his eyes, as Chloe sizes Bruce up. “What school do you go to, Bruce? Are you on a field trip, too? Do you live in Gotham or are you just visiting?” She asks, shooting off questions, recognition sparking in her eyes.

“Ah.” Bruce’s suspicion seemingly melts away at Chloe’s gaze, and all that’s left is a cheerful, charming, and handsome airhead. “I’m Gotham born and raised, Chloe. Although I did go to Excelsior Academy, in my school years.” He shrugs, helplessly, “And I’m not on a field trip, I just thought it’d be nice to hang with someone new.” He beams, “Although, I swear I’ve seen all the exhibits in Gotham a million times, I’m showing Clark around some of the better ones.”

“Right.” Chloe nods, as Bruce is seemingly distracted and drags Clark away, leaving with Lana’s gaze burning into their backs.

“Is everything alright? You were kind of tough on him, asking all of those questions. Not that you shouldn’t cause he was a stranger...but a little more tact and small talk could’ve helped, Chloe.” Lana asks, still looking at them, talking over a piece of art.

“Would you say it’s weird if I recognized him?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

“You’ve never been to Gotham.” Lana responds with raised eyebrows.

“You don’t have to live in Gotham to recognize who that is.” Chloe shakes her head, looking on in disbelief.

“Who is it?” Lana asks, blinking at Chloe.

“I don’t know how he does it. I swear. It’s like he’s got billionaire catnip all over him.”

“Him? Tall, dark, and slightly lanky?” Lana balks, "Are you sure, Chloe?”

“Trust me, Lana. You don’t have to walk up to a newsstand in Gotham to recognize Bruce Wayne.” Chloe twitches, suddenly bursting into laughter, “Hey, Lana...how do you think he saved this rich guy?”

“Well, you know what they say, once is an accident, and twice is a coincidence.”

“So, the third time will be enemy action.” Chloe strokes her chin, “Good to know that the next billionaire Clark runs into will be up to no good.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you all came back safe and sound, and according to the attendants there were no muggings. I’ve got to say, I’m surprised, Clark.” Lex teases, sipping at his coffee with a newspaper at his side.

“Should we be worried that you apparently bribed the attendants to see if any of us got mugged?” Chloe sits across from Lex, Lana at her side with a dawning expression.

“Were they watching us the whole time?” Lana asks, “Because I swear-”

“No, they were not watching you the whole time, I just wanted to know if there was any trouble on the trip. Gotham has its’ reputation because it deserves it, and I wanted to play it safe.” Lex explains, immediately calming both Lana and Chloe.

“I guess you didn’t miss me that much, did you?” Clark complains, sulking at Lex’s side, “I didn’t see a single chopper in the sky that wasn’t a part of a news crew.”

“Actually, I’ve been wandering the manor like a lonely ghost without you.” Lex says, and Clark chokes on his honesty.

“Really?” Clark beams, eyes as wide as saucers.

“ _Really._ ” He echoes, smiling at Clark’s expression, “My father really sucks the life out of everything.”

Lana leans back in her chair, with a peaceful expression, “We hardly ever get to hang out together. It’s nice.” She sighs happily, basking in the ambiance of the Talon.

“Well, sadly, multi-million dollar companies won’t run themselves.” Lex murmurs, taking another sip from his mug.

Clark sneakily pulls something out of his pocket before flashing it to Lex, Chloe, and Lana. Chloe shrieks in surprise, and Lana gapes, as Clark Kent, pulls out a brand new phone with a smug, _smug_ , expression.

“ _When. Did. You. Get. That. Clark. Kent!_ ” Chloe shakes his shoulders from across the table, the brand new cell phone resting on the table.

“Well, you know I’ve been saving my allowance forever, and I thought, hey, wouldn’t a phone be nice? Gotham’s a big city and they have a lot of stores. And if I got my own phone, I could talk as long as I want, actually text-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe groans dramatically, “I would’ve gone with you.” She claws at his shirt, before turning a sharp eye to the phone.

“Well, that’s a surprise I didn’t expect.” Lex leans on the table, watching Clark turn his phone on.

"C’mon, Lex, put in your number.” Clark grins, handing him the phone.

A small smile makes its way onto Lex’s face, “You already know my number, Clark.”

“Doesn’t count if you don’t put it in yourself, Lex.” Clark says, shoving the phone insistently into his hands.

Slowly, Lex inputs his number, and before he can hand it back, Clark turns the camera on him,  a flash of light blinding him before he has a chance to smile.

“Yes! First contact!” Clark whoops, before turning to Chloe. “C’mon, C’hlo, you know you want to.” He shakes his phone as she scrambles for it, ripping it out of his hands.

“Clark Kent, I am supposed to be dressed _up_ for my contact photo. Except you pull this out on me when I’m in ratty jeans and my hair looks like a rat’s nest!” She grumbles, trying to flatten the stray parts of her bob out.

“It’s not a professional photo shoot, Chloe.” Lana tries to sooth her, before turning her grumpy face onto Clark, “Am I eternally uncool now or what? I don’t have a cell phone yet.”

“Get with the cool kids, Lana.” Lex teases, snickering at her put out expression, “I can drive you to Metropolis if you’d like. I doubt Smallville has anything worth mentioning.”

“No, I’ll get Aunt Nell to take me, and see if we can’t have some quality time as well. She’s been wanting me to get a cell phone for a while, but I didn’t want to and now I’m the last one without one!”

“Did you ask your parents, Clark?” Lex asks, watching as Clark’s happy expression turns into one of trepidation. “Don’t tattle on me, Lex.” Clark whines, sticking to him like a koala.

Lana waits for Chloe to strike a pose, as she takes a picture, Lex and Clark chatting quietly. Suddenly, a text notification pops up, and Lana startles, reading the message from the unknown sender.

_From: 718-225-385_

_I’m glad to have your number, Clark. - B._

_Sun, July 21, 10:58 am_  

“Uh, Clark? You have a message.” Lana hands the phone over sheepishly, shooting Chloe a look, as Lex narrows his eyes.

“Really?” Lex crosses his arms, “From who? I haven’t sent you a message yet.”

“So you’re saying someone else got his text virginity?” Chloe stifles her laughter, at the look on Lex’s face. “It was the guy you met in Gotham, isn’t it?”

Clark sputters at her, as he rapidly texts back.

_From: 913-444-0136_

_Thanks for taking me. I would’ve never found an electronics store, Gotham is such a big city!  :D_

_\- Clark._

_Sun, July 21, 11:01am_

“And what if it was?” Clark crosses his arms, highly aware of Lex’s heartbeat thundering in his ears.

“Do you even know who he is?” Lana asks, reaching across to grab Clark’s hands.

“It’s not like I’m cat fishing a predator, Lana. He’s _our_ age.” Clark grumbles, wincing inwardly as Lex’s jaw clenches further.

“No, he’s just Gotham’s darling playboy billionaire, right, Clark?” Chloe rolls her eyes, “Am I going to get a scoop?”

“What? What scoop! No, Chloe.”

“You met Bruce Wayne?” Lex asks with a flat tone.

“Yes?”

Lex hums, saying nothing as Lana asks how they met.

“Uh, I almost stepped on him?” He answered, as they floundered.

“I thought you would’ve dived over another bridge.” Chloe jokes, and Clark scoffs at her.

“Trust me, the only person I’d dive over a bridge for, is Lex.” Clark answers succinctly, blushing when Lex stares at him. “Pay attention to your coffee.” He fusses, as Chloe and Lana wag their eyebrows, much to Lex’s consternation.

 

* * *

 

“Eu.” Clark bows his head to his mother, basking the light of her apparition. “I met Bruce today. Younger than I’d ever known him, before he became Batman.”

“I had thought you would avoid meeting him until he made the first move. Until the Justice League was created again.” Lara paused, waiting for his answer.

“I was of the same mind, but, things are changing Eu. We had a field trip to Gotham, and when I heard his heartbeat, it drew me like a moth to a flame. He’s _alive_ , Eu. Every piece of him I see, - the man he will become. I wish I could tell him the man he would become. I did not think to miss him so much.”

“The more you nurture your roots, Kal, the more you will blossom and grow. You have been stunted by grief for so long, and now that you have changed your soil, so to speak, you are flourishing now more than ever. But be careful my son, like calls to like, whether or not you want it.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, frowning the the dusk of the cellar.

“Do you not feel a need to bond with him, the way you did Alexander?”

“No, Eu, no. I loved him then, in my own broken way. I do not love him now. I cannot. He is a ally. Nothing more. I dare not find it in myself to take more from him that I already have.”

Lara shows no outward emotion at his words, but Clark can feel the faintest understanding, slowly being locked away. “Perusing your memories I have found that human bonds are often fickle or murky. Nothing at like those of Kryptonians, Kal. We know who we are to each other, and how we love. We rise and love and live connected. Humans do not. Be sure he knows your intent to stay as allies-”.

“Eu, I do not mean to interrupt but, why did you ask if I had bonded with him in likeness to Lex’s bond?”

“Do you not feel it, Kal? Did you not feel it then? In you showing me your memories, I have come to the understanding that you and your other Bruce were bonded, but it was a bond so twisted, I do not believe it was healthy. Neither was the one to Alexander. You fought with him constantly, never backing down, or allowing yourself to be weak to him. It was better at first with Bruce, but, the force of your bond breaking with Alexander, of losing one bonded so long to you, - it made you mad.”

“Your bond to Alexander, as contorted as was, was destroyed by circumstance. And in that circumstance, you lost yourself to grief, realizing your love, the way any Kryptonian would. But, Bruce, your bond to him was broken by _choice_. Your choice. You told Cassandra, that his anger kept you alive. That without it your world was naught but gray. No one had ever taught you that you could bond to another, and so you destroyed all you loved. For you could have lived, and healed in that timeline, but so lost you were, that I think, even death would have not been the mercy you sought.”

“Unah? Kal. _Kal-El._ ” His Eu’s voice distorted, the world crumbling around him, and he was thrown into the past.

 

* * *

 

“They live on in us, Kal. We are echoes of each other. For every breath we breathe, and every person we love - we treasure and honor them." Kara trails a hand over his face, her fingers curling under his jaw. Her eyes are kindness and infinity, and Clark has never felt greater sorrow for betraying her trust.

“Thank you, _/kh_ _ah p/ukiem/rr i_ _p/,_ Kara.”

“ _/Vahdhah/Rao/kehlish/tiv/ehsh/Khap/tul/khahp/fis/khuhtiv/zhor/_ Kal-El. We are not what the world takes from us, you will grow strong again. Do not give into the grief, for no matter how much you have lost, you will gain more. Lex...he lives on in you now. For all the trouble he has caused, at his core, I think, he tried to be a good man. Honor him greatly.” She says, brushing two fingers on his cheek.

He brushes her face gently, holding her close. She never feels his hand twisting her utoi, until she falls unconscious.

Entombed in ice and crystal, Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of the House of El, sleeps. A peaceful expression lax on her face, caught in the dreams of the future and the truths of the past. The last she will ever know of him is peace - and love. She will never waken to learn of his masks and treachery. It is the only thing he can offer her, instead of ripping her still beating heart from her chest. It’s all a lie, of course. It’s the only a mercy he can offer himself.

He couldn’t bare to find out if he could kill the last of his people for love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _/khahp/ukiem/rrip/_ : I love you. I (kahahp), being the masculine form. You, (rrip) is feminine. 
> 
> _/Vahdhah/Rao/kehlish/tiv/ehsh,/Khap/tul/khahp/fis/khuhtiv/zhor/_ : Like Rao honors the skies, I (khap, Feminine) hold you (khahp, Masculine) in my heart. A saying of devotion, and love, used in times of distress or grief.
> 
> Unah (Masculine): Kryptonian for son.  
> Eu (Feminine): Kryptonian for mother.
> 
> Honest to Rao, I almost feel like I'm butchering the Kryptonian language.


	5. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." - Richard Bach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late is better than never. Apologies for the tardiness, I had to scramble to write this chapter, but it was a surprisingly nostalgic feeling.  
> Anyways, more plot, more sadness, more love. Just more, more, **more**.
> 
> I don't have much to say in regards to this chapter, because I don't want to spoil anything! I hope you all enjoy it profusely, and leave me a comment or some Kudos, if you really dig it.

 

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." - Richard Bach

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Martha. How are you doing?” Lex asks, sweeping in through the front door to Martha’s sitting form.

“Lex. I’m doing just fine. No bad morning sickness anymore, thank God.”

“That’s good. You’ll finally be able to keep Clark’s cooking monstrosities down.” Lex jokes, watching Martha’s smile twist in distaste.

“No matter what he says, I don’t think Wasabi Ice Cream is a food trend. You’d think Clark was the one pregnant and not me, eating a whole gallon of ice cream.” Martha chuckles, tugging at Lex to sit down.

“Where’s Jonathan?” Lex asks, looking around.

“He should be here any moment. Just went out back to round up some more apples for the pie we’re having for dinner. Being pregnant means I’m not allowed to climb trees anymore, even with the ladder.” Martha grumbles, gently rubbing at her stomach.

“Doctor Harden said it’s better to be cautious in the first months, Martha.” Jonathan popped in, stamping the dirt from his boots, and leaving a basket of apples on the counter. “It’s good to see you, Lex. Thanks for stopping by, we know you’re busy and all with your father at the Manor.”

“It’s no trouble, Jonathan. It gives me a good excuse to leave the Manor. Can I ask what this is about?”

“Ah,” Jonathan takes a seat next to Martha, and they grab each other’s hands. “We thought about your offer, you know, to help Clark learn his limits, and monitor his powers.”

“We think it would be good for him. And safer for others. I know Clark wouldn’t deliberately want to hurt someone, but the truth is, we want him to feel confident in his ability to...” Martha stumbles, squeezing Jonathan’s hand.

“To understand himself. To understand his strength. Cause we’ve gotta be honest, Lex, not even Lara knows how strong he is, and it’s all because of the sun. Or so she says. We just want him to feel..safe.” Jonathan nods firmly, trying to puzzle through his own words.

“We’d all appreciate answers, Lex. It means the world to us that you’re willing to do this.” Martha smiles up at him.

“It’s no problem on my side, Martha, Jonathan. I understand that you’ve had your hesitance but I won’t let anything happen to him. I’ll be the one conducting the tests, and if he ever feels uncomfortable, I’ll put a stop to it immediately. It’ll be completely secret and funded by myself.”

“That’s good. We already called the school and told them Clark would be off visiting his grandfather for a couple of days, so take your time? I don’t know how the power testing is going to go.” Jonathan finishes nervously.

“I will. Do you think Clark is packed up?”

“I sure hope so.” Martha says dryly, yelling out for Clark.

“I’m here! I’m ready.” Clark appears in a blur of color, hauling along his luggage. “I can’t believe it, Gotham and Metropolis, all in a couple of days. I feel like a real backpacker.”

“We’ll be taking the chopper, so if you want to enjoy a couple more hours in Smallville, Clark-”

“Oh my god, do you think we’ll be able to see the sunset in Metropolis if we go now?” Clark begs, looking Lex in excitement.

“Go.” Martha makes a shooing gesture, “Go have fun. View the sunset from the chopper. I’m afraid we can’t keep him in Smallville any longer than he wants to be.” She fondly says to Lex.

“Well then, we’ll be going. Have a good dinner.” Lex smiles at them, grabbing a luggage bag from Clark as he hugs his parents goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, Clark. I’m going to keep adding weight. If it feels like too much, tell me, and I’ll hit this button, immediately lifting the weight from you.” Lex speaks through the microphone, a pane of glass separating him and Clark.

“Right. So I just lift as much as I’m able?” Clark looks at the dark blocks, growing exponentially bigger the further he walked on.

“Yes. Osmium is the densest metal on the planet. A piece the size of a paper bag weighs up the combined weight of a new car. If it’s too easy, you can keep lifting heavier and heavier blocks. I’ll be writing everything down, and we’ll take a break every 30 minutes.”

Clark hummed, lifting each block slowly, as if testing their weight, putting on a show for Lex. Shay had tested him once on The Block, he remembered. But that had been then, when he was grown, tried, and tested. Being able to lift the weight of the earth for five days had strained him, yet he’d overcome. His strength now, was nothing compared to what it had been then. The technology wasn’t there yet, there was nothing that could measure his strength accurately, and so, he would have to settle for Lex’s tests and questions, as if he’d never known any of it at all.

Putting the smaller blocks down, within 15 minutes, Clark easily approached the largest one, its’ rigid edges dwarfing his height by many feet. Stroking his chin, Clark then decided to lift it with a hand, teasing Lex with a showy smile. Not even out of breath, Clark beamed when he heard Lex’s pen fall to the floor, and his immediate dive for it.

“Clark,” He heard Lex’s clipped voice say, “Was that even hard for you?”

“I didn’t even break a sweat, Lex.” Clark leans on the block casually, waiting for Lex’s heart to stop racing.

“You just lifted 111 tons of osmium. The weight of a blue whale...without breaking a sweat.” Lex spoke, staring blankly into the middle distance.

“You wanna watch me juggle?” Clark gestures, already juggling the smaller squares, kind of hoping to add an obscene amount more.

“Clark that was 5702.847m^3kg of Osmium, and- _put it down_. You are not going to break a bone- break the laboratory by juggling heavy blocks. No matter how cool it looks.” Lex ends grudgingly.

“Is that all you got?” Clark bounds out of the testing room, towards Lex’s exasperated face.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect you to finish testing in under 30 minutes, Clark. I thought we’d hit some roadblocks, or mental blocks. I suppose we can move onto the X-ray vision you said?” Lex scribbles down on a notepad, and Clark has the glancing thought that Lex is missing his lab coat.

“Sure!” Clark agrees, following behind Lex into a dizzying maze of corridors.

“Where are we by the way? You never said.” Clark raises an eyebrow, wondering if Lex would tell him the truth.

“A...lab of mine. I’ve had it emptied of personnel for a couple of days while we do some tests. You don’t have to worry about anyone disturbing us, Clark.”

“Way to keep it professional, doctor.” Clark teases, as Lex rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have a doctorate yet, Clark. Since this a rather un-observable power of yours, I’ll have you look through walls of varying thickness with different linings. Tell me if there’s anything you can’t look through.” Lex explains, as they step through another door into a large viewing room filled with walls of varying lengths, colors, and thicknesses.

Masking a yawn, Clark wishes his day weren’t so filled with boredom.

 

* * *

 

“That should be everything.” Lex stretches in his seat, putting away his paperwork into a locked cabinet. “I’ll compile the data, and see if I can’t get some results soon.”

“A day in my life I’ll never get back.” Clark hangs at his side, idly browsing the books on the metal shelf. “At least Ma and Dad will be happy to get some more answers.”

“Out of curiosity, Clark...”

“Yeah?”

“When you were sick, after you got hit by lightning...you floated off of the ground. I’ve never been sure if that’s a one time thing...or?” He ends in a question, looking at Clark.

“Wow. Way back then? That must’ve been a shock.” Clark strokes his chin, looking up at the ceiling.

“I couldn’t sleep straight for a week.” Lex answers dryly.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?” Clark ponders, remembering the feeling of lifting off the ground.

“You’re messing with me.” Lex stares, heart hammering away in his chest. “ _Clark,_ you’re legitimately playing with me, right?”

“You can fly?!” Lex lets out a shriek of excitement, his professional mask crumbling to pieces. “Oh god.” Lex stands, cautiously poking Clark in the chest as he hovers some feet off of the ground. “Oh, this is real.” He says, staring at his hand in awe. “You’re a real life Warrior Angel, Clark.”

“You can stop geeking out anytime now, Lex.” Clark teases, before pretending to be laying on the air. “I think I like flying.” Clark chirps as he touches the tall ceilings before trailing back down.

“Yeah.” Lex comments offhandedly, as Clark lands on the ground, “I have no idea how to test this.”

 

* * *

 

“Afternoon, Lara.” Martha ambles down the stairs to the cellar, lugging several canned jars.

“Good afternoon, Martha. How are you and the child faring?”

“Oh well enough. No more morning sickness is a plus. Can you believe Jonathan barely lets me lug around a couple of canned peaches?” She shakes her head, tsking, “I swear to God, he gets more protective every week. How are you doing down here?” Martha looks around the cellar, placing several canned jars onto the creaky shelves.

“I am well, Martha. I understand your pain, when we had Kal-El, Jor-El would barely let me do my work in peace, always checking in on me and disrupting my concentration. I am delighted that Kal will soon get a new /ue/. It is always fortuitous to see a family of good people grow.”

“Well, I’m real glad about it too. We never thought we could have one of our own. And Clark was more than enough, he still is...but, I always wanted him to have a sibling. I thought, if he did, he wouldn’t be so lonely.”

“I doubt he shall be anything of that sort. From what I understand newborn humans wail plenty, and require much care. Kal-El will be a sufficient caretaker and brother.”

“I’ll just have to believe you, Lara. Are you sure you don’t want me to spruce up the cellar? It’s got to be dreary only looking at dirt all of the time.”

“The ship could stand to be more concealed, but I do not require an aesthetically pleasing dwelling.”

“Well,” Martha hesitates at the foot of the stairs, “I’ve got to go pick up a check. Lex sent a text saying he left it out for me. Talk, later?” Martha reaches for the ship, gently patting it.

“Of course, Martha.”

 

* * *

 

“That droning sounds awful.” Martha walks along the carefully manicured stone way, watching as Lionel Luthor throws his reader away in frustration.

“Who is it?” He looks up, head careening to the direction of Martha’s voice.

“It's Martha Kent. I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

Lionel shakes his head, as if bashful, setting the paper down on the stone bench, “No, no. You’re a welcome interruption.”

“I came by to pick up the monthly produce check. Lex usually leaves it out for me.”

Lionel smiles at her words, what little Martha can see of his eyes crinkling, “Lex isn’t here now. He had some urgent business in Metropolis. Truly, what a shame for him to miss your arrival.”

“How kind of you. I’m sure whatever he has to do in Metropolis is worth skipping out on handing me a check.” Martha sits next to him, and eyes the newspaper at his side.

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” Lionel shrugs delicately, offering her a hand to shake.

Martha graciously takes it, blinking in surprise.

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Kent?” Lionel asks, his hand firmly shaking hers and a surge of triumph bubbles up in her.

“Yes. Of course, I just felt a bit dizzy. The sun can get a bit much without any wind.” Martha cheerfully lies, before grabbing the newspaper. Sitting at his side in the Luthor Garden, she is happy to have a slight challenge. For just a moment, she thinks, something is missing. Then she shakes her head, and finally puts those university classes of hers to use.

 

* * *

 

“You’re never getting me out of this.” Clark groans, draping himself across the couch, as he fiddles with a detailed cinture, looking at Lex’s silhouette forming over the glittering Metropolis skyline.

Lex turns to look back, and nearly drops his glass of wine, admiring the red silk robe thrown over Clark’s bulging muscles. “Even if I tried, I don’t think I would win.”

“Have you ever done a blood test?” Lex asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“Nope. If I’m bulletproof, then I’m definitely knife proof.”

“The only thing that can hurt you is the meteor rock, correct?”

“Kryptonite, yeah.”

“Kryptonite? Not meteor rock?” Lex sat at Clark’s feet, pulling them onto his lap.

“Err, well, Kryptonite _is_ meteor rock. It was native to Krypton, the home of Kryptonians, my species. It’s radioactive, and while not dangerous to humans overall, it can have a fatal effect on Kryptonians, thus me. When my birth planet was destroyed, and my parents sent me here, I came with a wake of meteors.”     

“Quoting Lara verbatim?” Lex jokes, trying to tickle Clark’s feet.

“My feet aren’t ticklish, so don’t even bother.” Clark squirms as Lex’s hands trail up to his ankles, the silk robe riding up to the back of his thighs.

“Lex, not _funny_.”

“It’s for science.”

“You’re not even writing anything down.” Clark grumbles, trying to squirm his way out of Lex’s grasp.

“I have to experiment and observe.” Lex answers, wrapping his fingers around Clark’s ankles.

“Data collection only comes after a hypothesis.” Clark shudders, as Lex’s hands begin to crawl up his legs.

“You think I don’t have a hypothesis? Next thing you know, you’ll be telling me I’m not a real scientist. Would you like to hear it?”

“It’s not like I have a choice, do I? You’re kind of holding me captive.” Clark wiggles his legs, still in Lex’s hands.

Lex rolls his eyes, smiling playfully, “ _If_ I run my hands over you, _then_ I’ll be able to affirm that you’re ticklish, _because_ I know you, and you can be a sneaky liar.”

“So, part of your hypothesis is to feel me up? It sounds like you have a skewed perspective.”  

“No one ever said science was without its’ merits.” Lex pretends to keep examining Clark’s legs before jumping for his vulnerable stomach, loosely framed by a half open robe.

“ _Lex!_ ” Clark floundered, his uproarious laughter ringing in Lex’s ears. “ _Ass!_ ”

“Okay.” Lex backs off, both of them red, and smiling too hard. “I’ve had enough fun at your expense.” He groans, stretching himself out on the couch.

“But I haven’t.” Clark pouts, and faster than Lex can blink, Clark sits across his lap, ankles locking at his back. “When am I going to get to tickle you?”

Lex swallows, as Clark grumbles, the loose robe flashing his dusky pink nipples, and a thin trail of hair.

“Not...not-” Lex holds his breath, bidding himself to look away.

Clark shyly looks at Lex through his lashes, squeezing Lex’s waist with his thighs.

_“ Clark_ _-”_ Lex groans, the blue of his eyes winking at Clark. “No. _No._ What did I say, Clark. Remember our promise? You need to be legal.” He takes an unsteady breath, as Clark grabs his hands, and places them teasingly low on his waist.

“I’m practically eighteen. I don’t think a couple days or so will make any difference, Lex.” Clark whispers into his ear, kissing his lobe.

“Holy _fuck_.” Lex’s hands curl into the robe, and with an intoxicated look, Lex shudders and pulls away. “We are waiting until you are legal if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Way to ruin the fun.” Clark gripes and whines, as Lex lifts him off, and shoves him onto the couch, “Why do you have to be so insistent on me being legal?”

“Because if I wasn’t...you’d be bent over this couch and I might lose a good shot at being President. I have a plan, Clark. And as much as I like you, I won’t indulge.”

“These next couple of days are going to be hell.” Clark huffs, hugging a throw pillow, before his face lights up, “Lex?”

“What?” Lex asks, pouring himself another glass of wine.

“Do you want to go for a ride?”

“Hmm, won’t be much of a joy ride with all the traffic right now.” Lex sips at his wine, staring down at the streets.

“Not by car, Lex.”

“Chopper, then? I’ll have to call the pilot.” Lex hums, reaching for his phone.

“Not the chopper either.” Clark laughs, as Lex shifts to look at him.

“What are you talking about?”

Clark wiggles in place, before floating to the ceiling. “All aboard the Clark Express?”

“Are you insane?” Lex clutches his wine, staring up at Clark with barely concealed excitement.

“Are you telling me you don’t want to fly above Metropolis?”

Lex looks out of the penthouse windows, his face unreadable, “Let me get my jacket.”

 

* * *

 

“/Eu/?” Kal raises his head, watching the lighting in the ship flicker, “/Eu/, I have regained my flight. My powers, I think they’re growing _faster-_ ”

“/Eu/, is everything okay?” Kal circles the dim ship, pacing the dirt floor.

“It seems your acceptance of your powers and responsibilities will see you grow to greater heights than you had in your last life, Kal-El.”

Kal spins on the heels of his feet, his face mirroring the surprise in his heart.

“What are you doing? No...what have you done? Where is /Eu/?”

“I do not know.”

“What did you do, Jor-El?” Clark shook his head, desperately searching through the ship’s archives for any hint of Lara.

A sphere of light emerges from the ship, throwing Kal-El back, forming into the loving figure of his mother.

“There are many things in my life I have regretted, Kal-El. My loss, will be a hard one for me to bear in these final moments. But I will not regret it. I hope that you do not either. I have come to the conclusion, that you need more guidance than I could have given. For all that I love you, and for all I am your mother, I have never fully faced the troubles you have. I have never lived nor died with a guilt that plagued me like an undying haze. Your /Ukr/ has.”

Lara’s figure reaches up to Kal, stopping just before her fading hand could meet his face, and he shakes with a terror that grips his soul.

“Before the end, I did not agree with his thoughts, of purging himself of his ego and regret...” Lara’s form hesitates, the recording glitching around the edges, “In sacrificing myself, I can restore your father. Restore his love, and kindness, his regrets, and understanding. Forgive me my /Unah/, for I have made this choice without you.”

“Do not grieve me much, /Unah/. I will live on in your heart, in your love. You both will have lost me, but I hope, you will have gained much more.” Lara smiles, her figure dispersing into light.

Kal falls to the floor, clawing at the ship with a desperate keen.

“/Eu/.” He cries, tears spilling from his eyes with a burning sorrow.

He screams at a pitch, his own voice ringing in his ears, garbling his words and apologies.

Splitting the floor with his fists, he weeps, bowing his head to the dirt floor, body wracked with tremors.

“/Unah/,-”

Kal screams wordlessly at his father, willing him to leave him in peace.

“My _son_ -”

“No. No. _No._ ” Kal spits with grief on his tongue, a child mourning the loss of their mother, “The cost of her, was _you! You let her! You let her die, again!”_

“I finally got her back! I-”

“I did not make the sacrifice, Kal-”

“She was my /Eu/, and she gave everything-” Kal sprung to his feet, screaming at the faintly beaming ship.

“And she was my wife.” Jor-El yells back, the raw emotion in his voice undeniable, no longer a lifeless A.I.

“She was my wife, and she is _gone._ ”

 

* * *

 

"Jonathan we're barely getting by as is. The money would help, especially with-" Martha looks down to her stomach, and Jonathan's mouth twists.

Jonathan sighs nodding grudgingly, "If...if this is what you want, but the moment it's too much..."

"I know.” Martha squeezes his hand, “I won't stake our health for a job, no matter who I work for."

Clark purses his lips, grumbling, as he walks in and drops a duffel bag, "You know, if you’d asked Lex-"

"That's enough out of you, sweetheart. I know you're upset I want to work for Lionel, but it's good money and we'll need it. No amount of in person, or over the phone pouting is going to change my mind, Clark."

"If you'd just let me _work_ -" Clark crosses his arms, leaning on the dining table.

"Now, Clark, son we've talked about this-" Jonathan turns to face him.

"I'm going to be eighteen in less than a week, is it unfair to think I can handle a modicum of responsibility?”

“And what about school, then? Are you just going to drop out?” Jonathan raises his eyebrows sternly, “You have another three years to go, no matter the age gap.”

“I can graduate early! I already know the curriculum, if I just take the tests-”

“Clark, sweetheart, there hasn’t been an early graduate in Smallville in more than twenty years. People are going to talk.” Martha rebutted, a nervous look on her face.

“Then let them!” Clark threw his hands in the air, exasperated, “I’m not some genius, but I want to help. Let _me_ help.” Clark begged, clasping his mother’s hand in his.

“Son,” Jonathan looked him in the eyes, “If you do this, it’s going to bring a lot of attention on you. All of Smallville-”

“I know you want me to stay a child and have less responsibilities and be normal, but why can't you see that it'll never happen?” Clark blew up, shaking his head despondently. “I'm growing up, I want to grow up! I want to do so much- and I can’t do it if I have to pretend to be a normal teenager. I’m _not_. I’m an alien.” Clark pointed at his own chest viciously, “And I was born on an alien planet, and then sent to one, and I'll never be human-" Clark cut himself off with a ragged breath, as they all stood in a poignant silence.

A moment later, and all that was left was a stifling breeze.

"Clark! Son!" Jonathan ran out after Clark, the front door banging against the wood.

"He's upset, I didn't think-" Martha wrung her hands, following after him.

"This isn't on you, Martha. It’s just, something we missed, I guess.” Jonathan ran a hand through his hair, looking into the endless wheat. “There's a lot of change coming these days. I can't imagine it's been easy on him either. You don't worry about a thing, we’ll give him some time before we go look for him, and if we can’t find him, we’ll call Lex, alright?"

“Okay.” Martha curled up to his side, and Jonathan tucked her into his arms, a cool summer draft blowing around them.

 

* * *

 

"A couple of hours ago, the last place I thought I would ever find you is a graveyard.” Lex comments dryly, shoving his hands into his jacket, as Clark sulks at the foot of an angel statue.

“Is everything alright? Your parents called, they seemed worried. It’s not like you to stay out after dark.” Lex looped around the statue, watching Clark grimace in the setting dusk.

“I- I’m feeling overwhelmed?” Clark broke the silence, dismally shrugging.

“Are you sure about that? You sound confused.” Lex rumbled, shrugging his coat off and throwing it over Clark.

“It’s just-” Clark scrunched his eyes closed in frustration, “I’m going to be an adult, and no one _sees_ it that way. I’m not a child who needs their hand held. I want to help my parents, especially with Ma being pregnant.”

Lex nodded his head at Clark’s words, “I can’t say I understand the sentiment, Clark, but I can appreciate your maturity and thoughtfulness.”

“Says you?” Clark opened his eyes, looking at Lex.

“I know you think I might have a better idea of life and the things I want, considering I’m older than you, but I was a different person before I came to Smallville. I was daddy’s irresponsible playboy who’d never seriously worked a day in his life. I partied every night I could at different clubs or drank away my insecurities. Things changed when I came to Smallville, well, _I_ changed. I may have physically been an adult, but I was immature at heart. Just because your body is getting older doesn’t mean you have to, Clark.”  

“I know that. The whole savor your time as a child cause you’ll never get it back. I get it. But they make me feel like I’m the one being selfish and terrible for-, for wanting to help in some meaningful way and lessen their troubles. They don’t mean to, I know Ma and Dad would never-”

“They want to hold onto their child a little bit longer. No matter how eloquent you speak, Clark, or how mature you’ve grown there’s always a part of them that will see you as ‘too young.’ That’s your parents for you.” Lex ends wryly, looking longingly into the distance.

“Are you sure you’re not jealous over getting a new sibling?” Lex prodded, shuffling closer to Clark.

“No way. I’m ecstatic. Eager. I’ve never really held a baby before but, I will soon. I’ll have an adorable baby sibling who can do no wrong and- it’s just real cool.” Clark beams, flushing under Lex’s jacket.

“Can do no wrong, huh? They’re not even born yet and you’re already spoiling them.” Lex pretends to shake his head, acting like he hadn’t been the same with Julian.

“It’s fine. Ma and Dad will set ‘em straight.” Clark shrugs, bemused, clearly happy with his family growing.

“Well, I can’t deny that. You came out alright, after all.” Lex teases.

“Ma’s always wanted more children, and I can't wait to have some of my own.” Clark moons, as Lex hides his surprise.

“Is that so? How many would you want then, Clark?”

“Ten.” Clark says, nonplussed.

“What?”

“No. I change my mind. I want a village full of children. It’s no fair if only other people get to have the fun of raising them. I want all the babies to love and cuddle.” Clark says with a determined look on his face, and a feeling of faintness passes over Lex.

“Clark,” Lex chokes, “That’s too many children.”

“Not if I have a system in place and time them out appropriately.” Clark wags his eyebrows.

“Enough trying to distract me. I know you’re not really upset over the job, or your parents needing help.” Lex growled, lifting Clark’s chin to look him in the eyes.

Clark fought his grip weakly, his gaze sliding away like water.

“Nothing.”

“Clark-” Lex huffs, desperately.

“Can- can you just hold me for a bit?” Clark shakes like a leaf, clutching at Lex’s shirt, as the air settles around them.

Lex’s eyebrows wrinkle in confusion and worry, but he pulls Clark in anyway, wrapping him tightly in a hug. “Of course, Clark.”

“Don’t think you’ll get out of explaining to me though.” Lex’s lips curl up next to his ear, as they huddle under his jacket.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been meaning to introduce you all for a while, but life is crazy in Smallville and I hadn’t found the time.” Lana kneels at her parents graves, stroking the flowers that have sprung up over them. Chloe hesitantly sits beside her, holding her hand, and reading the etched names with surprise.

“Mom, Dad, this is Chloe...my _beautiful_ girlfriend.” Lana delicately kissed Chloe’s cheek. “Chloe, these are my parents.”   

“Er, Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lang?” Chloe looks hesitantly to Lana, eyes flickering to and from the gravestones.

“Just talk to them. Whatever you want to say.” Lana urges her on, staring wistfully into the middle distance.

“My name is Chloe Sullivan. I’m dating your daughter, and I have to say, thanks for taking the time to make her-”

“Chloe!” Lana screeched, facing burning with mortification.

“What? I’m being honest! If you hadn’t made her, I think I would’ve fixated on Clark forever, and I have to say, I would not wish that on any sane person.”

“Clark isn’t- well, okay.” Lana shrugs, helpless to disagree. “Clark is good, but as his sister figure, he has a lot of issues he has to work out. I wish he’d let us help him. Anyways,” Lana shook her head from stray thoughts, “I wanted you guys to meet because I felt like it was time. We’ve been dating for a while, and I even came out to Aunt Nell, and I decided this was the next step. I wanted Chloe to know how serious I was about her.” Lana said, as Chloe flushed.

“The feeling goes both ways, you know? I haven’t came out to my dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lang, but everyday I spend with Lana...it gives the strength to want to try. The more time I spend with her, I think I can see why romantics say forever.” Chloe burrowed into Lana’s side, smiling brightly.

“I hope you would’ve still been proud of me, Mom, Dad. I know that loving a woman, is different to what people expect, and I know a lot of people aren’t going to like me for it...If you’re looking down on me right now, I want you to know that the person I love and care for, with all my heart is more than worthy of me.”

“So don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Lang. She’s in good hands, and I would never let anything happen to her while I could prevent it.” Chloe beamed, as they stood, patting dirt off of their jeans. “But, seriously Lana, did we have to come at this time?” Chloe side eyed her, watching the dark waning moon with trepidation.

“I thought it would add to the serious ambiance.” Lana tugged Chloe along the dirt path, the warm summer air, rustling the trees.

“And it did!” Chloe bounded up ahead, “But for real, Lana why so early! I could be sleeping!- It is kind of creepy, though. Unless you wanted to make out on your parents’ grave. Then we’d seriously honoring Mary Shelley. I don’t know if I could make that commitment...” Chloe turned around to walk backwards,and stuttered to a stop.

“Lana? Lana!” She ran back across the path, head spinning wildly, trying to pick out any disconcerting colors in the dark of night. “Lana, where are you?! Lana!” Screaming at the top of her lungs, Chloe stumbled and broke across a clearing, and Lana hovering over a pale, unconscious boy.

 

* * *

 

“Who are you?” Chloe sat across from the pale boy as he eagerly devoured his third piece of cake and a second cappuccino.

He stopped eating, his fork clacking across the plate. He licked the chocolate frosting off of his lips as he looked nervously to Lana and then back to Chloe.

“My name is Byron.” He dithered, before shoving more cake into his mouth.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, “Byron, who?”

“B-byron Moore.” Byron said, quailing under Chloe’s stare.

“Why have I never seen you at Smallville High? You seem like the type to be popular.”

“I-I’m homeschooled. My parents don’t want me to have any bad influences.”

“There’s not many bad influences in Smallville besides petty teenagers and adults stuck in the past. Why were you out in the forest?” Chloe tapped her fingers on the table, crossing her legs as Lana watched on.

“I like to sleep outside sometimes?” Byron bit at his bloodless lips, cringing with uncertainty.

“Of course you do.” Chloe’s eyes narrowed, and locked with Lana’s at the scars on his wrists. “Can I take a picture of you?”

“Pardon?” Byron took a deep drink of his cappuccino, nearly finishing it.

“A picture, with a camera. I mean, we’ve made a new friend, and we’d like to remember you. Since it doesn’t seem like your parents let you at much.” Lana cut in, clearing Byron’s plate from the table out of habit.

“Of course! I’ve read about it in some books. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one.I can’t believe I have friends.” Byron bounced in his seat, muttering, as Chloe took out her camera, and he let out an exclamation of joy.

“Right.” Chloe shot Lana a worried look. “We’ll take one by yourself, and then one with Lana, and then one with the both of us, alright? And I’ll make you copies! If you ever decide to come on by again.”

“Say cheese!” Chloe smiled, as Byron sat stock still for the photo, blinded by the flash. He winced, as the sudden light hit him, and scrambled back, falling off of his chair.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Lana walked over, helping him stand.

“Y-yes.” Byron flushed, “I was surprised. I didn’t-”

“I can turn it off, if you want?” Chloe offered, at the rather timid expression on his face. Immediately, he relaxed, scrambling onto his chair again.

“That’d be wondrous.”

Chloe scrolled the flash off, and aimed the camera at Byron, quickly taking pictures.

“Okay, Lana, you can pose whenever, now.”

“Right! Do you mind if I put my arm around you?” Lana asked, as Byron nodded.

“And one last one,” Chloe mumbled, setting the timer on the camera, and walking towards them. She slug her arm around Byron, before making a classic bunny ear, laughing all the while. “Wow. I can’t wait to see how these came out-” She blinked as Lana headed towards the front door to the Talon.

“Our milk delivery is here.” Lana sighed, at the sound of the truck, before Byron shot upright.

“What time is it?” He panicked, as Chloe read the time off of her phone. “About thirty minutes until five.”

“I have to go! If my parents wake up and see me gone-” He dashed out of the Talon, ruffled shirt, fluttering behind him.

“Take care of the milk delivery, Lana. I’ll drive him home!” She yelled, booking it and yelling after Byron.

 

* * *

 

“So. Let me get this straight. You found a mysterious boy while you were out visiting a graveyard at four in the morning, and brought him back to the Talon. Said boy, whose name is Byron Moore, was sleeping outside, and he has scars around his wrists and strict parents?” Lex sighed, as Lana served him a fresh cup of coffee.

“This week keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

“That’s Smallville?” Lana attempts to comfort him, as he sips his coffee, and they both wait for Chloe.

“I’m worried. I know it’s barely been half and hour but-” Lana wiped at a stubborn spill of caramel, behind the coffee bar.

The doors to the Talon flew open, the early morning wind filtering in as Chloe marched up to the coffee bar, her mouth in a firm line.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on with his family, but I’m pretty sure parents shouldn’t point guns at their own children.” She growled, before looking at Lex.

“No offense, Chloe, but does this boy actually exist or is this going to be the premise for another Smallville Scary Story?” Lex eyed both of them, as he drank from his mug.

“Of course he’s real! Lana and I would never make this up-”

“I know that. But you have to admit, with everything that goes on in Smallville, it could be some meteor mutant making you think that.”

“Understandable.” Lana muttered, “But Chloe took photos of him! And we took photos with him-”

“I wasn’t going to let him go without taking a photo. I needed evidence, especially once I saw those scars-”

Their voices jumbled together and Lex gestured for them to stop.

“Have you tried looking for him on a registry, done anything in-depth?”

“Not yet. I was waiting until I could get to the Talon and look up what I needed there.”

“Right then. You do your research, I’ll do mine. Then we’ll meet up here after you guys are done with school.”

“Thank you, Lex.” Lana smiles in gratitude, “I know you don’t have to believe us-”

“You’re the best!’ Chloe cheers, almost hugging him before pulling away.

“I don’t have to, but I want to. If what you say is true, then Byron is in danger, and he has been for a very long time.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay.” Chloe let out a deep breath, pulling out printed page. “The only person I found in Smallville with the name of Byron Moore, is dead. His death certificate says he died when he was eight.”

“That corroborates what I found out as well.” Lex nods along, eyes passing over the certificate.

“So, what? I mean, he can’t be ghost. He had three slices of cake and some cappuccinos.” Lana frowned, as she looked at the page.

“That wasn’t the only thing I found. I ran the doctor’s name through my computer and I found out he had some medical history with Byron. He ran a study on antisocial children and Byron was a participant. Anything else and I was stonewalled.” Chloe looked to Lex.

“I can pick up from there, Chloe. He was a patient at Metron Pharmaceuticals, under Dr. Emil Jenkins, but the death certificate I dug up doesn’t list his cause of death as drowning, but some sort of drug confliction. It seems they were trying to ‘treat’ his antisocial disorder, and instead ended up killing an eight year old. The cause of death on this certificate, is nothing more than a cover story.” Lex says, pointing at the page.

“But he’s _alive_.” Lana said, “Clearly, they didn’t end up killing him.”

Chloe grimaced, as she pulled several photos out. “No,- but the drugs could’ve done something to him.” She bit her lip as she handed them the photo of Byron sitting on the chair, his eyes completely dark and face veiny. “Those are the photos I took with the flash on.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out several others, “And these were all the photos I took without the flash.”

“Do you think we can rule out the meteor rocks?” Chloe asked, as Lana placed the photos in a folder at Lex’s elbow.

“Yes. I found a toxicology report from just before he died, and he’s clear on that front. We’re not dealing with a meteor mutant, Chloe.”

“If he’s not a meteor mutant, what is he?” Lana said, wringing her hands.

“I don’t know. But clearly, whatever he is, or whatever he can turn into...it scares his parents enough for them to point a gun at him.” Chloe trembles, looking to Lex for answers.

“I’ll see if they can’t get a warrant to search the place. Just go to school, get your homework done, and try to look after Clark. He’s been...” Lex trails off, concern creeping into his posture, “He’s been down lately. I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Moore?” An officer knocks on their dilapidated door, and it opens just a crack.

“Can I help you, officer?” Mrs. Moore timidly answers the door.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry to do this, we we have a warrant to search the premises.”

Mrs. Moore steps back in shock, and the door falls open, “What? We’re not criminals or anything! Why would you even need to-”

“Ma’am, if you’re no criminal you won’t mind if we have a look around. And for the charges, if you’re so eager to know, there are counts of child abuse, neglect, imprisonment, and pseudocide. Pardon me.” The officer ended curtly, train of other officers following him in.

Lex stepped through the threshold, “Look in the basement. And if he’s not in the basement, tear the place apart. It has to be big enough to chain someone up.”

“I don’t know what kind of people you think we are-” Mrs. Moore, shook with terror, as they scoured the house.

“The kind that imprisons their child instead of seeking further help.” Lex answers flatly, as the police begin to roll up carpets, thoroughly checking the floors.

“We have a padlock, and what looks to be like a very sturdy door.” One of the officers, balks, looking at Mrs. Moore in disgust.

They quickly break apart the lock, heaving open the door. Lex freezes as he looks down, and sees the same boy from the photos chained miserably to the walls.

One by one, the officers head, into the dark room, “Easy, kid. We’re here to help.” One of the officers soothes him, as another takes a bolt cutter to the thick chains. “C’mon, let’s get you upstairs-”

“No! No! You can’t bring him upstairs! The sun. He changes in the sun!” Mrs. Moore ran to the heavy door, slamming it shut with her body. “You can’t let him out-”

“Get her off of it! Someone get cuffs on her!” One of the senior officers yells, and some partners, rip her off of the door, none too gently cuffing her.

Lex frowns, as they open the door, and Byron hesitates to step outside, “I-I can’t. If-if I do...I’ll hurt people. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” He shakes his head, trying to sink back into the dark corners of the room, and locks eyes with Lex. “ _Please._ The sun- I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Lex thinks back to the photo, and nods, “Leave the kid alone. This all happened quickly, and perhaps, it’s rather ...traumatic. If he wants to wait until the sun is down, we won’t have long to wait.”

The officers chafe at his orders, but settle in at the thought of their rather generous bribe, and are quick to arrest Mr. Moore when he arrives from work. Stretching, Lex walks down to the room, in front of Byron’s huddled form.

“Lana and Chloe told me about you, you know. About a boy with strict parents, and scars around his wrists. They said you were their friend.”

“Lana...and Chloe? You know them? They told you about me?” Byron lights up, uncurling from his position in the shadows of the room.

“Yeah. They were worried about you. Chloe said she was concerned about the way your parents treated you. Tell me, Byron, why are you scared of the sunlight?”

“I-” Byron looks away, the gleam in his eyes dying down. “I’m a monster.”

“You look pretty normal to me, kid.”

“When I step into the sun. I change. I turn into-into beast and I can never remember what I do.” He sobbed into his hands.

“So, like a reverse werewolf?” Lex stroked his chin, as Byron paused, and his sad countenance twisted with confusion.

“Werewolves change according to the cycles of the moon. No matter what, I’m _always_ like this.”

“I see. When you were eight, what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Byron shook his head, “I just remember then giving me medicine, and my parents telling me to take it. That after it, I’d be normal-”

“The anti-social experiment.” Lex muttered, before nodding at Byron to continue.

“And then, when I took the medicine I don’t remember what happened. But when I woke up, they were so scared of me. They-they took me home, and locked me up.”

“And that’s been life ever since?” Lex let out a sharp breath, as Byron shrugged, weakly.

“Mr. Luthor, the sun’s getting real low.” An officer yells down the stairs, and Lex watches as the last slivers of daylight disappear.

He turns to Byron, and offers a hand, “Are you ready, kid?”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for helping me, Mr. Luthor.” Byron says, as he holds a blanket around his shoulders.

“It’s Lex.”

“Lex?”

“Short for Alexander. I prefer Lex.” He yawns, sending off a quick text.

“Do you really think you can help me?” Byron asks, doubt creeping into his tone.

“As much as we can, Byron.”

“Thank you, Lex. I am grateful.” Byron bowed his head in gratitude, his palid face lighting up the dim room.

Lex stepped out of the room, leaving Byron to his silence. He smiled in relief as Lana and Chloe bolted down the hallway towards him.

“Byron’s in there, if you’d like to see him. I haven’t heard any official word on whether he wants to press charges or not. The police are thinking of pushing it anyway, because it seems like an extreme case of child abuse. If the news does break, I’ll be sure to help keep Byron’s name out of everything.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Chloe and Lana beamed, squeezing him into a hug.

“Do you think he’ll get better, Lex?” Lana asked, as she looked at Byron through the observation window, letting go of Lex.

“My associate’s will try their best, Lana. I can’t guarantee he’ll be cured, but maybe, one day he can step into the sun. Now, I’ve got to go, I have business to take care of.” Lex peeled Chloe off of his arm, and waved them goodbye, headed out of the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Lex steps into his office turned Lionel’s, unsurprised to see his father still working.

“Well, this is a surprise. I was beginning to think you’d never come home, Lex.” Lionel set aside his reader, as his head tilted towards the sound of Lex’s footsteps.

“You know, I never took you for the sort that could stomach human experimentation on children.”

“What?” Lionel’s eyebrows raised, a look of chagrin plastered to his face. “What asinine ideas have you come up with now, Lex?”

“A boy, no older than eight, and you ruined his life! Turned him into a creature that couldn’t bare to see the light!” Lex snarled at his father, hovering over his sitting form.

“Do you have to come in and start yelling?” Lionel gave an exasperated sigh, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You own Metron Pharmaceuticals, brought it back in the 90’s.” Lex clutched the folder in his hands, shaking furiously, “You personally hired every _single_ doctor there. You green lit every single trial. You brought Metron Pharmaceuticals and then stripped it so efficiently, no one noticed you turned it into your very own laboratory.”

“And what if I did? Are you going to sell out your own father, Lex? Drag our Luthor name through the mud?”

“You authorized the trial and experimentation of seven, eight year old boys. Six of them died, and the other survived but turned into a monster.”

“Those people made their choice. We tried to create answers to their problems and sometimes it didn’t work out. They knew the risks, they signed the waivers. LuthorCorp cannot be legally held responsible for the unexpected side effects. Don’t act like there’s an innocent party in this Lex. Everyone has some blame to shoulder-”

“Where do you draw the line between being a monster, or being human? That boy, he might’ve turned into a monster once the light hit him, but at least I knew he was human inside.”

Lionel peered at him curiously, and Lex froze as Lionel’s unseeing eyes gazed into him, “One day, Lex, you’ll find the line between man and monster is blurred. And on that day, you’ll have to make a decision. Do you give into the monster you’ve been feeding all your life, or will you cower, hiding under the guise of your humanity? I know how I’ve raised you, Lex, and the monster within you, it would tear the human out inch by inch.”

 

* * *

 

There is nothing but mud, dirt, and dry, dry, air. His lips are chapped, and no matter how much water he drinks, Whitney finds he is thirsty, and always sweaty. His platoon had walked for days, and each time the sun rose on their endless trek, their hopes dwindled.

“What are we doing? They think we're dead.” Jared complained, desperation curdling his voice.

“We’ll make it home, keep your hopes up.” Whitney patted his shoulder, “I know it’s tough-” Whitney looks each of them in the eyes, “But, we’ll make it. Think about it this way, once we’re home.... we won’t have to come back here anymore!”

The soldier's smile at his words, barely mustering the fervor to cheer, “Yeah! I’m so tired of Indonesia, I won’t ever complain about being home again!” He hears them laugh, and then everything goes wrong.

A shell hurtled towards their platoon, sending dirt flying into the air. And then same old adrenaline coursed through their veins, and no matter how tired Whitney felt, his body got used to the running.

“Move! Move! Move! To the ridge! To the ridge!” Whitney tried to scream over the explosions as his platoon fell apart, steadily picked off by the bombs.

“I got one flare left. We make it to that ridge, and the scouts will see us. Then we’re home alright?” Whitney shook Zach by the shoulders, and he nodded frantically.

Whitney ran, breath ragged, and bloody, listening to the the gargled screaming of his friends behind him, and the whistling of shells before they exploded. Without looking back, a pit at the bottom of his stomach told him he was alone.

Diving into the water, the last thing Whitney felt was the fire of the bombs licking at his clothes, and through the murky water, clutched in his hand, he held tight to Lana’s necklace. Hoping against hope, he begged to every God he knew, he wanted to live to see home again.

 

* * *

 

“Clark, sweetheart, you’ve barely touched your food.” Martha hesitated to pick his plate up, as Clark stood from his seat and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“I’m not hungry. I’ll see you after school.” He said rotely, dissipating into a blur.

“Jonathan, we can’t just keep pretending everything is normal. It’s not _normal_. He barely ate anything for breakfast, and I made his favorite. It’s his birthday, Jonathan. And everything is -” Martha started to cry, staring at the scarcely touched plate of food.

“I know I always try to have an answer for everything, but-” Jonathan kissed her forehead, age lines marring his face, “I don’t know what to do either.”

“I don’t know how to help our son, and I’m starting to think, I can’t either.” Jonathan wrapped his arms around Martha’s crying form, blinking away tears himself.

“How do we help him, when he feels so alone? When he _is_ alone? All he has left of his people are his Lara and Jor-El’s projections.” Martha sobbed hoarsely.

“We raised him as human as we could, Martha, but...he’s always been caught between two worlds. We just didn’t know what the second one was.”

 

* * *

 

“When my mother died, it felt like the end of the world. I’d known it was coming for months, but I lived in denial, searching for anything or one to save her. I wasn’t there much for her near the end. I was away at boarding school actually, but just because of the distance between us, it didn’t mean it hurt any less. Lara may have died in body, but she was there for you as much as she was able. Our circumstances may be different...but I’m still here for you, Clark.” Lex leant against the wood of the loft, looking out of the window, unusually serious.

“How’d you find out?” Clark sniffled, shoving his homework into his backpack.

“I went to go visit Lara. I decided if your Mom, Dad, Lana, or Chloe didn’t know what was wrong with you, maybe she would. Imagine my surprise when I started talking with your father instead. He let me know pretty quickly. He’s...worried about you. You haven’t been down to see him.”

“I didn’t feel like it. I-” Clark struggled to explain, wiping away the tears building up in his eyes.

“I have trouble with my father too, Clark, you don’t need to explain yourself. I just want you to know, from one best friend to another, you dad actually seems willing to try and be better. Do you want to talk about what happened with Lara?”

“No.” Clark trembled, wiping at his eyes desperately. Lex walked over, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“What about what happened with your parents?” Lex murmured in his ear.

“Nothing happened with my parents.” Clark shook his head, burying himself into the curve of Lex’s shoulder.

“Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?”

“Just stay with me.”

 

* * *

 

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Would you say we’re acquaintances? - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 6:56pm_ **

_From: Clark_

_I thought we were friends :(_

_Sat, July 27, 7:03pm_

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Even better for my purposes. Hopefully Alfred will get off my back now. - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 7:06pm_ **

_From: Clark_

_Nice to know my friendship has served its’ purpose :’(_

_Sat, July 27, 7:09pm_

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Indeed. - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 7:12pm_ **

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Oh, and Clark? - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 7:12pm_ **

_From: Clark_

_Yeah?_

_Sat, July 27, 7:13pm_

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Happy Birthday. - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 7:14pm_ **

_From: Clark_

_:))))))_

_Sat, July 27, 7:15pm_

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_What do the chins mean? - B._ **

_Sat, July 27, 7:17pm_

_From: Clark_

_It means I’m super happy. :)))_

_Sat, July 27, 7:18pm_

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_:)) Goodnight - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 7:20pm_ **

_From: Clark_

_Sleep tight, don’t let Alfred bite._

_Sat, July 27, 7:25pm_

**_From: Bruce_ **

**_Alfred would never. - B._ **

**_Sat, July 27, 8:30pm_ **

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on, Lex?” Clark asked, as Lex grabbed his hands, and shoved his phone into his pockets.

“Nothing. Just, follow me. But, close your eyes and dim your hearing. To human levels, please, Clark.” Lex said, leading him down the stairs from the loft.

“Oh Rao. Please tell me you got me a small birthday gift. I thought Ma finally talked you into being a bit more moderate with the gifts.”

“Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t. You know, now that I think about it, if I got you a new truck, do you think your dad will still make me take it back?”

Clark only shook his head, “You know he would...unless you buttered him up before the present and then surprised him with his own gift. He’s be so surprised, he wouldn’t know what to say.”

“Noted. Don’t trip, we’re almost there.” Lex tugged at his hands, and his shoulder gently clipped the side of something.

“Lex, is this supposed to be-”

“Surprise!” A mass of voices screamed out, and Clark’s eyes flew open, his fingers still interlocked with Lex’s. All at once, his hearing soared, and he heard their racing hearts.

“Happy Birthday!” They all cheered, each wearing silly party hats, and bright matching grins.

“No way. Kyle?! What are you doing here? I thought you were headed towards Coast City?” Clark jumped in the air, as Kyle wrapped him in a one armed hug.

“I was, but your friend here, managed to track me down when I was out in the wilderness of Gotham.” Kyle looked Lex up and down before turning back to Clark, “He sent a pretty snazzy birthday invitation, asking if I’d be headed this way anytime soon. I figured why not? Took a detour or two, and now I’m back in Smallville.”

“Happy Birthday, kid. I hope you like your gift. I took my time with it.” Kyle bragged, subtly pointing to a misshapen thing wrapped grievously in cheery paper.

“I’m sure it’s going to be great, I can’t wait to open it.” Clark laughed, as Ryan hurtled into Clark’s embrace.

“Clark! Happy Birthday!” He beamed, looking up to peek at Clark’s face.

“Ryan! Best birthday gift ever!” Clark practically threw off Lex and Kyle’s hands, and arms, hoisting Ryan up into the air for a bear hug.

“Ugh, I haven’t given you...your birthday gift, yet, Clark.” Ryan huffed, out of breath, but clearly ecstatic to be back in Smallville.

“Doesn’t matter.” Clark sang, spinning Ryan in a tight circle, “You’re definitely going to be hard to beat.” He said, gently putting a rather dizzy Ryan back onto the floor.

“God, Lex. How many people did you invite? When did you even have the time to plan this?”

“Just your friends, Clark. And a few grateful people who’d like to meet you. I can’t take credit besides the idea, most of it was your parents.” Lex hummed, watching as Martha and Jonathan talked with the varied faces that Clark had befriended at one point or another.

“Go enjoy your birthday. Say hi to those friends you don’t see often. I’ll see if your mom needs any help.”

“Thanks, Lex.” Clark gives him a quick hug, before breaking off and heading towards a cheering group of friends, Lana and Chloe swallowing him into the group.

“Lex, I thought we had a rather understanding talk about not getting Clark ostentatious birthday gifts?” Martha muttered, to the side of a table, slowly beginning to tower with gifts.

“And I remember listening very intently. I haven’t given him my gift yet, but I promise, it’s not ostentatious.”

“Are you sure? Because I haven’t touched the box since the delivery man dropped it off.” Martha looked at him suspiciously.

“Box? I didn’t get him a present that required a box. Or a delivery man.” Lex turned, his eyes passing over the table in confusion.

“Then what did you get him?” Martha asked, looking back to the slick black box, almost hidden by other presents.

“Useful things.”

“Lex.” Martha placed a hand on her hip, and Lex caved.

“A laptop, and a wardrobe. He has too many books, and no where to put them. I’d rather not die by a book avalanche. And they’re both useful. Not just luxuries.” Lex smiles when Martha finally nods.

“Hmmm, if you didn’t get it, who did?” Martha asked, as they walked over to the table and dug for the mysterious box.

Martha hesitantly held the black box before she passed it to Lex.

Carefully, Lex lifted up the lid, and carefully took out a sturdy envelope sealed with wax. Written in a familiar lazy cursive, was Clark’s name.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to wait until Clark opens it.” Martha shook her head, patting Lex on the back, as someone called her away.

Tucking the letter back into the box, Lex recalled the familiar fountain pen Bruce Wayne would scribble with onto his homework.

 

* * *

 

“Did you have fun, sweetheart?” Martha asked, stacking countless paper plates into the trash can, before cleaning her hands and hugging her son.

“Best birthday so far, Ma, Dad. Thank you.” Clark gratefully hugged his mother, as Jonathan hugged him from behind.

“I know you’re growing up, son, but you’ll always be my boy.” Jonathan kissed his hair, and Clark savored his parents’ warmth.

“Even if you’re having trouble with who you are, and who you want to be, we’ll always love you.”

“I know, Ma. I know. I’m sorry, by the way-”

“That’s a talk for tomorrow, son. Go enjoy the rest of your birthday.” Jonathan said, hustling him away from the clean up. “You only turn eighteen once, after all.”

“Love you both!” Clark sighed, as he climbed the loft, listening to Lex’s heart.

“I hope you like your present.” Lex said, and Clark stopped at the head of the stairs, as Lex leant against an ornate wooden [ wardrobe ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/28/Benn_pitman_%28dis.%29%2C_agnes_e_adelaide_nourse_pitman_%2C_stipo_libreira%2C_cincinnati_1884_ca.jpg/1024px-Benn_pitman_%28dis.%29%2C_agnes_e_adelaide_nourse_pitman_%2C_stipo_libreira%2C_cincinnati_1884_ca.jpg), filled to the brim with all his books.

“You’re technically inciting me to get more books without remorse now, Lex. There’s no way I can let all that space go to waste.” Clark teased, as he looked at the wardrobe in awe.

“I don’t even think I want you to tell me how much it’s worth. You’ll just give me nightmares.”

“I’ll keep my silence then,” Lex smirked, taking out a gray rectangle from the wardrobe, as Clark ran his fingers over the carved decorations.

“That’s not the only thing.” Lex passed over the gray rectangle, and Clark choked.

“A _[laptop](https://www.imore.com/sites/imore.com/files/styles/xlarge/public/field/image/2016/07/DSC01050.jpg?itok=wQJ8wtSc)* _ ? Lex, holy Rao, this thing is [expensive](https://www.usatoday.com/story/tech/2018/06/22/cost-of-a-computer-the-year-you-were-born/36156373/)**.” Clark held it gently, before placing it back onto the wooden surface.

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything expensive, Lex. And certainly not something that is worth thousands of dollars! What am I supposed to do if it breaks?!”

“Tell me you broke it, so I can have it replaced without having to deal with a mopey Clark for two weeks.”

“Lex!” Clark huffed, crossing his arms.

“Did you want something else?”

“You know what I want.”

“We had a deal remember?”

“As far as I’m concerned, that deal ended the day I turned eighteen. Which, if you haven’t been swimming in denial, and you have, is _today._ Can we get rid of it already? Please?” Clark fluttered his eyelashes, grabbing at Lex’s coat in all the ways he hated in other people but couldn’t find it in himself to hate in Clark.

“Clark,- I”

“Another excuse? Why can’t you decide, Lex? I know what I want. Who I want. What’s holding you back from me?”

“You don’t- I can’t-” Lex bit his lips, stroking Clark’s cheek, “I don’t know how to love you in the way you deserve, Clark.”

“Love isn’t like that, Lex. It’s not about deserving love, it’s about wanting it, and- and, giving it back. I love you with all my heart, with everything I am, was, and will be, but Lex, I don’t know if you love me.”

 

* * *

 

The sky was dark, when Clark closed the door to the cellar behind himself, a new moon hung above the world.

“If I unite the Stones of Power, and build the Fortress, can /Eu/ be revived, /Ukr/?”

In the shadows of the cellar, Jor-El’s figure blazed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lex's exact laptop is never stated but we do know it is an Apple laptop, according to the [Smallville Wiki.](https://smallville.fandom.com/wiki/Lex%27s_laptop)
> 
> **Thus, considering this information, I looked for a Apple laptop popular/created in 2001/2002, and found Apple's Titanium PowerBook G4™. As it does look very similar, that's what I'm saying it is. Clark says it's expensive because the price in 2002 was $3,499/€3,085.94. The inflation adjusted price in today's world would be $4,971/€4,383.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. A Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you move,  
> I could never define all that you are to me...When you move  
> Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free.”  
> \- _Movement_ , by Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried something different with the Kryptonian this chapter (again) which is, I tried to make it a bit more grammatically correct. I know you guys are probably like _whatever_ about it, but I think it grounds the story and the characters a bit more. If you know anything about Doyle Kryptonian,™ please feel free to give me tips. Your girl is not a language student, cause holy fuck that shit is hard. Props to language students out there, cause' what the fuck is even language? Also, Kryptonian punctuation is at the beginning of the sentence so it will look a bit strange.
> 
> I'm also **looking for a beta reader.** Not only for _Echoes of Devotion_ , but for _Time After Time_ as well. I would go back and edit myself, but I don't have the time or patience! Note, I have no idea how to go about getting a beta reader, who will hopefully help me with my grammar, tense, and feedback issues. So I'm just writing this into the notes, hopefully, someone will come along and saaaave me. ~~said in the voice of Remy Zero~~
> 
> I swear I had more to say, but now that I'm thinking it's all gone. So, instead, enjoy this chapter!  
> Leave some Kudos, and a comment, if you really support your girl suffering through trying to piece together Kryptonian grammar/sentence structure like a Baba Yaga with hapless amounts of glue. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~P.S. All translations of Doyle Kryptonian are in the bottom notes! And a link to the site, if you're curious!~~

“When you move,

I could never define all that you are to me...When you move

Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free.”

\- _Movement,_ by Hozier

 

* * *

 

Lex paced the length of the office, restlessly turning thoughts over in his head, the dark new moon still hanging above the sky.

“Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_. I should’ve said something. Anything.” Lex muttered, running a hand over the skin of his head, “He’s going to hate me.”

Lex took a deep breath, trying to stay still as he shook with apprehension. He tightened his fists and kept on pacing. “What could I say? What can I say? I’m sorry, Clark, but we should be friends?” Lex scoffs, and he grimaces, “I don’t want to be just friends.”

Lex scrubs at his face, turning the skin of his cheeks slightly red as he walks to his desk and grabs a photo, “I don’t- I can’t-” He trips over his words, snarling in frustration, rubbing at his temples. “I-if I love him, dad will use him against me.”

“If I keep avoiding our problem, I might lose him, too. I don’t want to run away anymore. I don’t think I can, Mom.” Lex says, stroking his mother’s face, ignoring the tears running down his cheeks. He gently placed the picture back onto his desk, as he sat and stared vacantly at the computer screen.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been taking long days. Is LuthorCorp alright?” Lex leans against the door to the office, absentmindedly twirling a pen in his fingers.

“Of course, Lex. I just find myself...lost for time.” Lionel frowns absently before turning away, as Martha rounds the corner. “I’ve just finished up, do you want me to-”

“It’s alright, Martha. I’ll take it from here.” Lionel smiles, and Lex stills as his father walks away and Martha steps up to him.

“I never took him for the sort to have trouble sleeping.” She crosses her arms, looking worriedly after him.

“That’s because he’s not. My father could light an apartment building on fire and sleep like a baby.” Lex narrows his eyes, as his father continues to head down the hall.

“And how about you? Your eyes are all red. Are you sure you’re sleeping alright?” Martha asks, staring up at him.

“I’m fine, Martha. I just had a rather late night. With the stocks changing, I need to be a step ahead of the crowd.”

“If you’re sure, Lex. I’d better get home. Do you want to drop by for dinner?”

“No. Ah.” Lex points to an inconsequential folder in the crook of his pit, cringing at the thought of seeing Clark, “I’m busy.”

“Alright then.” Martha hugging him goodbye, hesitating as she pulls away, “Try not to overwork yourself, and remember to eat something. I’ve got to get baking once I get home.”

“Will do, Martha.” Lex flashes her a smile, heading back into his office. As soon as she disappears, and the doors to his office slam shut, Lex slams his head into his desk and sighs.

 

* * *

 

“I think that’s everything, Ma.” Clark yells from his bedroom, crossing off a list, as Martha hovers around the kitchen.

“I’ll take them down to the retirement center, and the convenience stores. You-” Martha stops in her tracks, still holding a hot tray of muffins.

“Clark?” Martha takes a step back, blinking in astonishment.

“What do you think?” Clark wags his eyebrows, twirling on his heel, cheerily showing off.

“Clark...where did you get these clothes?” Martha shoves the tray of muffins onto the counter, rushing over to help Clark put his tie on.

“Birthday present from Bruce. He even got me these really cool [ cufflinks ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/bf/ee/55bfeeffdd70d52ad27bdcee6e5c9043.png).” Clark beams, turning his wrists to show off the cuffs on his dress shirt.

Martha shuffles nervously, as Clark undoes the cuff, and hands over it over to her. “Who is Bruce? Why don’t I know anything about him? And how can he afford this?”

“Ah.” Clark fiddles with his other sleeve, “I met Bruce in Gotham, remember, when I got my phone? I almost stepped on him at the Botanical, and we got to know each other from there. We’ve been texting ever since...”

“And he just got you a birthday present?” Martha asks, looking closer at the cuff link.

“It’s not like I told him to. He just _knew_. And, Ma, how could I turn it down when it’s clothes? A truck, why not? But clothes?”

“What is this made of?” She murmurs as she grabs Clark’s sleeve and inserts the cuff link.

“No idea-”

“Is he the one that sent the the black wood box, with the delivery man?”

“Yes?”

“Have you invited him for dinner?”

“Ma, he lives in Gotham. I can’t just invite him for dinner whenever.”

Martha raises her eyebrow at him, “Well invite him for dinner next Saturday. If he gave you such a nice present, I want to see why.”

Clark peers up at the ceiling, in the pose of a dismayed teenager, “Yes, Ma.”  

“Afternoon, son, Martha. What’s going on, why are you all dressed up?” Jonathan puts an oily rag in his pocket, as he waltzes in through the front door. Martha, slowly putting the muffins into disposable containers, immediately stops, and looks at her son.

“Ma, Dad, I talked to Dr. Harden the other day, and she said the hospital had a couple of openings. I don’t have a résumé, but she said I could still make the interview.”

“What?” Jonathan rests a hand on his hip, shaking his head, “No. What about school? I won’t have you dropping out-”

“I’m _not_ going to drop out, dad-”

“Clark, sweetheart-”

“Let me talk, _please_ ,” Clark begs, clasping his hands together, “I’m not going to drop out. I’m going to interview for a new position. If I get the job, I could be updating their paper records to digital, but it’s only after school, _and_ part time. It pays well, and it has good health insurance. Please, please, at least let me _try_.”

“Jonathan, we could use the help.” Martha softens to Clark’s begging, turning to Jonathan clenching his jaw.

“We’re not in so bad that he needs to get a job-”

Martha stares Jonathan down, and he tousles his hair in frustration, “Fine, but next time, you tell us before you even think about an interview.” Jonathan sighs, nodding at his son.

Clark beams as he kisses them goodbye, grabbing trays of muffins, on his way out. “I’ll tell you how it goes!”

 

* * *

 

_From: Clark_

_Hey, Bruce! Thanks for the present :))) Ma said I looked very dashing, and I think she almost fainted when she saw the cuff links._

_Sun, July 28, 8:12am_

**From: Bruce**

**You’re welcome. - B.**

**Sun, July 28, 8:14am**

_From: Clark_

_I wanted to ask you something? If that’s alright?_

_Sun, July 28, 8:16am_

**From: Bruce**

**What? - B.**

**Sun, July 28, 8:17am**

_From: Clark_

_Since you got me such a nice present, and you’re a friend of mine, Ma invited you to dinner next saturday, but I don’t know if you’re free? And it’s all the way in Smallville. I don’t want to impose much on your time. :(_

_Sun, July 28, 8:21am_

**From: Bruce**

**You wouldn’t be imposing. - B.**

**Sun, July 28, 8:26am**

  **From: Bruce**

**However, I checked with Alfred, and my schedule is packed. I don’t have any free time any time soon. - B.**

**Sun, July 28, 8:32am**

_From: Clark_

_That’s a bummer! It’s alright though, I’ll tell Ma._

_Sun, July 28, 8:34am_

**From: Bruce**

**As soon as something opens up, I’ll tell you. - B.**

**Sun, July 28, 8:34am**

_From: Clark_

_Thanks!! Have a good day :))))_

_Sun, July 28, 8:36am_

**From: Bruce**

**You as well. - B.**

**Sun, July 28, 8:40am**

 

* * *

 

“Why are you so chipper this morning?” Lana wipes down the counter, as Clark shoves trays of muffins into the display counter.

“Guess who has an interview later today?” Clark gestures to his rather professional dress, as Lana screams with glee.

“That’s great! Where are you applying to? Are you going to cut school?” Lana drops the rag onto the counter, and turns all of her attention to Clark.

“I have the last two periods free, and it’s at the hospital. They need someone to help digitize their archives. I figured if it’s open, I might as well try for it. How about you? Too busy getting ready for the big Spirit Week bash?”

“Oh god, don’t get me started. I’m trying my best.” Lana reaches across the counter, into a cardboard box, grabbing a crinkled white envelope. “It’s a struggle to find anything useful, but I’d rather die saying I tried.” Lana shrugs as she pulls dated photos out.

“Clark...”

“Yeah?” Clark looks at Lana, as she stares down at the photos.

“These are photos are of my mom and some guy.” Lana shakes her head, turning them around to see the date printed out on the back, “My parents were already married by ‘85. Who is this guy?”

“Maybe a friend, ex-boyfriend? You could ask Nell?” Clark stares down the entrance to the Talon, before looking away.

“I will. She might be the only one who knows what’s going on. Are you waiting for someone, Clark?” Lana puts the photos away, shoving them into her apron.

“No,” Clark shrugs, giving Lana a hug goodbye, “Just thought that if Nell doesn’t give you the answers you want, you could always ask Chloe.”

Lana nods at his words, “I’ll see what Nell says first. See you later.”

“Later.” Clark walks out through the back exit to the Talon, and races to school in a blur of white and cream.

 

* * *

 

“This is Chloe Sullivan, the date is Monday, July 29th, 2002, and I have completed as thoroughly as possible, my research into meteor mutants, with all the possible resources in my possession as of the current date.”

“I have read through the entirety of Sasha Woodman’s journals, chronicling her spiral into a meteor driven psychosis, which was exacerbated by prevalent social and familial pressure to win the student election of 2002 at Smallville High. The psychosis... isn’t new information, granted, but now we have compelling evidence that Kryptonite exposure _does_ change a person _and_ their mental state.”

“All of the potential meteor mutants I’ve been watching show no signs of this psychosis and I assume it only begins with a stressor. That- that might mean that even I could be infected by meteor rocks, and not even know it until something bad happens, and I develop powers. Regardless, the reason why others my age are changed at a startling rate is unknown, although I do know my _superior_ is doing studies into it. A theory of mine, is that a human body in the throes of puberty is easier to change than a grown man or woman. Obviously, we don’t know if this is true, but judging by the rate of change, I think it’s leaning towards that conclusion, but it doesn’t account for the times grown men and women _have_ been changed.” She mutters, shaking her head.

Speaking into the tape recorder, she grumbles, “Another thing, my superior attempted to do research into a origin of sorts for the meteor rock, at this moment the only thing we know is that it’s extraterrestrial. Seeing as they haven’t brought it up, I can only assume they failed until I find the time to ask.”

“Judging by everything I have gathered over my investigation of the meteor mutants they don’t know they’re... _infected_. And unless there is a stressor, they might not even change, although this needs more observation, obviously. Gary Watts, investigated them and gathered a lot of medical reports to try and find some explanation, which has been a big help when trying to piece together what potential dangers we might face, if they’re stressed into psychosis. He was arrested though, thank god. I did some more research into him, and he was just normal...just crazy. I was going to talk to him, when I had the cover of my internship in Metropolis back in summer after he was arrested, but-”

Chloe sighs, before putting the tape recording back to her mouth, “Gary Watts is dead. He died in a prison riot. Trampled to death. I should let it go...but it’s _suspicious._ The prison’s known for being peaceful, believe it or not. So why, all of a sudden, when he arrived, did a prison riot break out?”

“I’m not obtuse, I can connect the dots, but I won’t. Gary Watts is dead, and h-he got what he deserved. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who thought so.”

 

* * *

 

Clark fidgets as he approaches the receptionists’ desk, the perfect picture of an anxious teenager.

“You’re Martha’s son, aren’t you?” The receptionist, Sandra, cooed at him. “How is she doing?”

“Yes, Ma’am. She’s doing great. Really happy. I’m here for the interview, for the part time digital archiver?”

“Right!” Sandra, stands, leading him to an office, “It’s more of a formality really. No kid actually wants to get stuck reading crusty old documents, or so we thought.” Sandra raises an eyebrow at him, “Dr. Harden is giving the interview, but considering you’re the only person to apply, and I don’t want to get stuck doing the archiving, you’re a shoe in!” Sandra beams, walking away back towards her desk, leaving him at the door.

Gently, Clark knocks on the door, and it flies open, revealing a rather tired looking doctor, her office covered in countless browning folders with a musky scent.

“I’m here for the interview?”

“You have the job.” Dr. Harden shoves the folders into his hands.

“B-but, just like that?”

“Do you want a raise?” She asks, stacking the folders into cardboard boxes, “Hell, I’ll even give you your own office.” She lifts up a box, carrying it along.

“W-what?” Clark trails after her, as she leaves her office, and throws open the next door, revealing a small, cramped desk, a fold chair, and a thick block of a computer.

“There you go. You’ve been promoted, and I’ll give you a raise when I’m more conscious. Just, never let me touch another one of those folders again, and I’ll be able to live in peace. You start tomorrow after school, by the way. ” Dr. Harden, smiles at him, slamming the box onto the desk. She wobbles out of his brand new office, and back into the dreary darkness of hers, slamming the door behind her, leaving Clark agape.

“What just happened?”

 

* * *

 

“Lex, I get that you want to keep me safe. Innocent, I guess. But I’m not innocent. I can’t be if I’m protecting Smallville from people who just want to hurt others.” Clark stands in front of his desk, waiting for Lex to say anything.

Lex doesn’t stare at him, doesn’t even turn his back to greet him, instead he keeps looking out of the stained glass window, keeping his silence.

“I’m not innocent, Lex. I-I’ve done things, I’m not proud of- b-bad things, but someone had to do them, or people would’ve ended up getting hurt.”

Clark could hear, Lex’s heartbeat racing faster. A heavy, sloshing thud in his chest that warmed him to his core.

He could hear Lex’s fists curling around the edge of his desk, nails digging into the fragrant wood, as he sat, leaning on his desk.

“I’m terrified of you, Clark.”

Clark takes a step back, curling a hand over his heart, “Terrified? W-what do you mean?”

“I’m terrified of how you make me feel.” His voice shakes, yet he does not turn around. “You make me mad, and, and - _crazy_. Before I came to Smallville, I didn’t want to feel. So I did everything I could not to. Then you saved me, and it was like my heart started beating again. I was intrigued. I didn’t know who you were, or why you saved me, but I wanted to pay you back.”

Lex begins to pace the strip of floor behind his desk, “What is wrong with you?” He gestures to somewhere behind him, and Clark tries not to shrink in on himself, “How could you love someone like me? I don’t do emotions. I barely did relationships...until you.”

Clark creeps up behind him, sniffing at Lex’s mouth.

“Have you been drinking, Lex?” Clark frowns, and Lex jumps, scrambling away after grabbing an empty decanter.

“You don’t understand. I’m trying to explain to you-”

“You’re drunk, Lex. Do you want to sit down?” Clark says, as he tries to steer Lex onto the couch, before sitting down himself, letting the decanter tumble to the floor.    

“I’m _fine._ ” Lex heaves, slouching down onto the couch. “Clark you can’t love me, alright? It’s not good for either of us. For our relationship-”

“Are you saying you just want to stay friends?” Clark bites his lip, squeezing his hands together in his lap.

“I-I can’t think.” Lex grabs his head, “You’re too close, Clark.”

“Tell me the truth, Lex.” Clark’s voice wobbles, as he grabs Lex by the shoulders, forcing them to look at each other, “All of it. Everything you can. I _want_ to be in your life. As a friend, or as a lover. But I have to know where to draw the line. Y-You have to draw it for me. It feels like you’re playing with my heart, Lex. Like you’re taking our relationship for granted, and I hate feeling this way...because I’d give anything for you. And I can’t stand, you-you swinging back and forth! You told me we could talk when I was legal. I’m legal _now._ You told me to think about the future and I did. You told me to wait, and I _did_. I need to know, because I can’t keep making promises if you’re just going to run. If you’re just going to run every time we get close...I’d rather not try at all.”

“I- Clark.” Lex takes a deep breath, his eyes misting over, as he cradles Clark’s cheek, “You’re everything that’s good to me. I don’t want to ruin you.”

“You won’t ruin me, Lex. You can’t.” _You can’t ruin someone that’s already broken,_ he wants to say, but it would only bring more questions that he couldn’t answer yet.

Lex buries his head in Clark’s shoulder, taking in Clark’s scent, memories playing over in his mind. “I love you.” He croaks, a tear spilling down his cheek, “I didn’t think I knew how to love after my mom. I didn’t think-”

His breath rattles, but Lex continues talking. “I don’t want to lose you too. I can’t lose you, Clark.” Lex grasps at Clark’s jacket, fingers twisting into the cheap cotton.

“I love you too much to let you go, Clark. But I’m too scared to-to change _us._ I can’t break the wall around my heart, cause one day, you’ll die too.”

“Changing is the only way we survive, Lex. If we don’t...we’ll have never been the best of ourselves.” He hesitates for a moment, licking at his lips, “Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that cause you’re drunk?” Clark asks, as Lex lifts his head from his shoulder.

“I-if I do this-” Lex mumbles to himself, as Clark watches.

“Lex?”

“I’m stupid, and idiotic, and I feel like shit for making you feel like I was stringing you along. But, I do love you. And I have to stop being such an asshole and go for it.” Lex mutters, his hazy eyes locking with Clark’s before he pins Clark to the couch, and kisses his mouth with a liquor heavy tongue.

“Lex,-” Clark moans into the kiss, “Lex, please tell me you’re serious.”

“I’m-” Lex lays another sloppy kiss on Clark, sucking greedily on his tongue, before pulling away for a breath, “-serious, and when I wake up with a hangover the size of Smallville, I’ll tell you all over again. I can’t lose you, Clark. Even if I have to force myself to forget everything I’ve ever been taught.”

 

* * *

 

Lex wakes up with Clark peering over him, and before he can swallow in the sight of Clark’s naked flesh, he clutches at his head, a headache already imminent.

“Lex?” Clark whispers, as Lex grimaces before stumbling out of bed.

“I need a shower first, Clark. T-then we’ll talk.” Lex undresses on his way to the bathroom, and it isn’t long before Clark hears the shower turn on.

Sitting half naked, on Lex’s bed, Clark’s heart leaps into his throat, and he lies back down, burying his head back into a pillow.

He waits.

 

* * *

 

“Lana, it looks beautiful. You’ve really gone all out.” Nell looks at the theater, before she envelops Lana in a hug.

“Thanks.” Lana hugs her Aunt tightly before they break apart.

“So, what did you want to talk about, hmm?” Nell’s hands rest on her waist, and Lana hesitates before taking the pictures out.

“Um, I wanted to ask about these pictures, of mom, and this stranger. Do you know who he is?” Lana hands them over, and Nell’s eyes flicker over the photos.

“One of your mom's old boyfriends?” Nell says dismissively, looking at them with narrowed eyes.  

“They were already married by 85’, Aunt Nell. These were taken a year before I was born. Aunt Nell, please, do you know anything?”

“I-” Nell gives the photos back, tucking them into the envelope, “I don’t want to hurt you, Lana.”

“I just,- I want to know the truth. Even if it ends up being nothing.”

“Not here. You finish up, and then come straight home. Don’t worry about this Lana, set it aside, worry is for when we can both talk about it.”

Lana hugs her Aunt Nell one last time. Shoving the pictures back into her pocket, “I’ll be waiting then, Aunt Nell.”

 

* * *

 

“I kind of feel like I’m waiting for a death sentence here, Lex.” Clark mutters as Lex sits across from him, the setting sun breaking through the opened curtains.

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Lex rubs his neck, staring at Clark.

“Do you really talk to me in your dreams? Cause in mine, we barely do.” Clark attempts to joke, but it falls flat, as they stare across at each other.

“I-”

“You weren’t serious, were you?” Clark bites his lip, resisting the urge to run out in a childish fit of rage.

“I told you. I finally told you. _Fuck_.” Lex curses under his breath, grabbing Clark’s hands and squeezing them.  

“You know, when I think about letting someone know my emotions, grand gestures usually come before hand. I, give them cars, promise them we’ll be the stuff of legends. Instead I got drunk, and I’m surprised you haven’t slapped me across the head.”

“Where’s this going, Lex?” Clark looks to him, and everything in Lex sings at the desperately pleading look in his eyes.

“There’s no easing myself out of everything my father has ever taught me. No softening the blows of reality for a Luthor. And my whole life, I’ve used that mindset. It’s not an excuse- I don’t want to give you more excuses, I know you’re tired of them. I might’ve been drunk, last night, Clark, but I was serious.”

“I just don’t have a clue on what I’m doing.” Lex kisses his hands, staring up at Clark.

“Really? A-are you sure?”

“I’m not backing out, anymore, Clark. Do you remember that vision, Cassandra showed you?”

“Yes. I do.” Clark’s voice turns to steel at the reminder.

“I thought about how I would feel if it was you waiting for some woman to walk down the aisle. I got mad. Terrified. I was pretty sure if you’d made me your man of honor, I would’ve punched out the bride. Instead, you said you stood there and watched me marry someone that wasn’t you. The thought of it... I’m pretty sure that’s when I started to drink.”

“I don’t know who they are, Clark. This person you expect me to marry, But, reality is different, because there isn’t a road map to destiny. I don’t have a clue about real relationships, but I want to try. And I want to succeed. Not with her, this stranger I’ll apparently fall in love with, but with you, the person I already do.”

 

* * *

 

“Aunt Nell, are you going to say anything?” Lana waits for Nell to speak, as she is handed a mug of tea.

“Before I tell you anything, Lana, I want you to know that your mother and father loved you very much.”

“T-that doesn’t make me feel any better, Aunt Nell.” Lana puts the mug of tea down on the table without a sip.

Nell hands Lana an old manila envelope, gesturing for her to take something out of it.

“Aunt Nell?” Lana grabs the papers, briefly reading through them, before they fall to the coffee table, slipping out of her grasp.

“Your parents divorced in in 85’ due to irreconcilable differences, and they stayed apart for more than a year. At first your mother was happy, and she got to know someone else. His name was Henry Small, and your mother thought it was true love.”

“But my parents got back together-”

“They did. Things didn’t work out for her and Henry. She thought he was too wishy-washy. And a million other things I’ve forgotten.” Nell scoffs, fondly.

“I-I was born right after they got back together, Aunt Nell- does that mean, that my-” Lana sniffles, as Nell holds her in her arms.

“I’m sorry, but yes. Your father never wanted to tell you, he loved you so much, he didn’t care you weren’t actually his.  He was happy raising you like you were.”

“Henry’s alive, then?”

“Yes. He doesn’t know, Lana. Your mother never told him.”

“Can I meet him?” Lana whispers, crying into Nell’s shoulder.

“I’ll see what I can do. I don’t know if he would want to, but I can try.” Nell pats Lana’s head, pressing a kiss to her crown.

 

* * *

 

Clark kisses a trail down Lex’s neck, popping open his shirt, as he tongues the juncture between his shoulder, sucking on skin his harshly.

“Lex.” Clark moans, feeling hands kneading his ass. “I am so horny, you have to take responsibility.”

Lex snickers in response, his hand making way to Clark’s prominent erection. “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about this.”

“78 and counting-” Clark bucks his hips, as Lex pauses in his removal of Clark’s pants.

“What? How do you-” Clark grumbles, kicking his pants off, resting Lex’s hands on his boxers.

“If I can smell brownies being baked in North Dakota, I can definitely tell when you’ve jacked off, Lex.”

Lex shakes his head, grabbing Clark through his boxers, watching him moan in fascination. Peeling the sticky boxers down, Lex hesitantly strokes the head, as what he assumes is pre-come dribbles out.

“Clark, is there anything different, about Kryptonian sex I should know about? You’re not going to-”

“I’m not gonna make you give birth to a chest burster if that’s what you mean, or kill you after mating. I’m perfectly normal-” Clark whimpers, as Lex settles into between his legs, licking a broad stroke up his cock.

“Well, perfectly normal, tastes sweet.” Lex muses, fondling Clark’s balls. “How do you look so human, anyway, I don’t think we ever got to that part in our lessons.”

“R-really Lex?” Clark says breathlessly, “You’re getting me off, wondering why I look human?”

“It’s a new foray into Human-Alien inter-species sex. Technically, I’m making history.” Lex kisses the head of his cock, before taking the entirety in his mouth.

“Sweet Rao. Oh fuck-”

Lex eagerly sucks, enjoying the heady feeling of Clark’s cock on his tongue.

“Ah-” Clark whimpers, gently bucking his hips, as Lex’s tongue sweeps around his head, wet choking sounds filling Clark’s ears.

“Lex-” Clark cries, his hands stroking the smooth skin of Lex’s head.

Gently, Lex relaxes his throat, taking Clark in deeper, his nose meeting curly trimmed hair.

“Please-” Clark claws at Lex’s shoulders, as he slowly sucks Clark down, controlling the pace.

“I don’t know how long-”

Lex hums, the vibrations short circuiting Clark’s brain.

“Lex, _please_.” Clark begs, as he hollows his cheeks out with a fury, tongue stroking the base of Clark’s cock.

“I’m close-” Clark screams, and Lex is grateful for the soundproofing, as sweet and sticky fluid shoots into the back of his throat. Lex laps at the head before releasing him with a pop, licking his lips as Clark looks up at him in a daze.

He lays a sticky kiss on Clark’s lips, “I think I finally have a favorite dessert.”

 

* * *

 

“I feel like we’re moving too fast yet too slow.” Lex mutters, as he shuts off his Porsche, and Clark pauses at his words.

“With the sex, or-?”

“Yesterday, the last thing I ever expected of today was to suck you off in my bedroom. And now we’re going to meet your parents, because we want to tell them it’s official. You’ve been my friend for over a year, and now we’re going to be... _more_.”

“Lex Luthor, are you freaking out?”

“Yes.” Lex takes a deep breath, as Clark stares at the farm in anticipation.

“If it helps, I’m over the moon, but also, really, really nervous. I keep thinking you’ll change your mind.” Clark’s eyes glance up to his, as their hands intertwine.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re both too stubborn to give up easily.” Lex teases, and feels the familiarity of their friendship fall over them. “I’ve made up my mind, Clark, and nothing short of death is going to change it.”

Clark gives him a shaky smile, pretending he doesn’t want to fly to the sun and scream in happiness, as they climb out of the Porsche and towards the Kent Farm, “Right.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m so happy for you, sweetheart, Lex.” Martha hugs Clark and Lex tightly to her, kissing their heads. “I mean, I knew it would happen, I just thought it would take a little more time.” She beams, as Jonathan stays silent.

“Dad?” Clark questions, looking over his mother’s shoulder.

“Now, I know my son can take care of himself, and, Lex, you’re part of the family, so there’ll be no shovel talks. I just want the both of you to promise me that you’ll be honest to each other.”

“And good. That means talking a lot. Not fighting because you expect something to go your way, and then it doesn’t.” Martha cuts in, letting the two of them go.

“I thought you guys would have more of a problem with it.” Clark mumbles, looking at his parents shyly.

“We’ve talked a lot about it, son, and we’re willing to concede that although Lex isn’t a teenager, he’s not a bad person-”

“And you’re an adult now. Which means, you can make your own decisions, and leave if you want, but we don’t want you to, Clark. Not yet, sweetheart.” Martha sniffs, kissing Clark’s temple.

Frowning, Clark muttered, “I really expected to have to argue or something-”

“It’s been a long time coming, Clark. I just needed to get my head out of my-”

“Language!” Martha raises an eyebrow.

“Anyhow, as long as you two are safe, we don’t see any problem with it.”

“Safe?” Clark repeats, and both of his parents laugh as his cheeks redden, and he ducks his head. “I’ll talk to Jor-El and see if there’s anything we’ve missed.”

“Are you okay with pizza for dinner, sweetheart?” Martha asks, as she looks at the clock.

“Sure, why?”

“Your father and I are going to a parents’ night, we’ll hit the movies, have some dinner, visit a scrabble party, maybe.”

“I’ll be fine.” Clark waves his hands, “You guys have fun?”

“We will. You boys have fun too.” Martha winks, and Jonathan laughs, as they head out of the door.

“Oh my god, Ma, _no_.” Clark chokes, as Lex guffaws, and Clark smacks his shoulder.

“C’mon, didn’t you have all those questions earlier? Maybe Jor-El can answer them.”

“Nice, Kryptonian Sex-Ed with your dad. Awkward.” Lex snickers, as they walk to the cellar.

“Oh Rao,” Clark looks back rolling his eyes, “Don’t remind me.”

 

* * *

 

“/Ukr-te/.” Clark bows his head in greeting, eyes unwilling to meet the faintly lit ship.

“/Unah/, for what reason have you come?” Jor-El’s figure emerges, and Lex hesitates at the foot of the stairs.

Jor-El disappears from view, flashing next to Lex. “Well met, Alexander of the house of Luthor. We shall see if you are yet to be worthy of my son.”

“/Ukr-te/.” Clark groans, “We have come to ask about Zhaol. /Eu-te/, before she passed promised to teach us more-”

“You are his chosen, then?” Jor-El tilts his head, eyes narrowing at Lex. “How much have you already copulated?”

“?./Rriv/ tulem/ nahvruht/, wə/ Ukr-te/ rrup/ bim/” Clark rubs the back of his neck, cheeks flushing with color.

“/.Unah, khuhtiv zhi/” Jor-El’s countenance is stern, and Clark’s eyes flicker to Lex’s confused posture.

“/;chad-ahzh/ khahp/ khutiv/zhod/ khakhyf/ fis/ Lex/ i/ beht/”

Jor-el strokes his chin, looking back and forth between Lex and Clark, “/?:Zhaol/ beht/ Saoviz/”

“./Zhi/ Ukr-te/” Clark’s voice breaks slightly with embarrassment.

“?Fahtul/ rriv-ahzh/ rrup/ fis/ Lex/ i/ beht/” Jor-El asks, as light flashes above their heads.

“./Zhi/” Clark nods, staring at the dirt floor.

“Very well.” Jor-El paces the floor, and gestures them to sit. “You and Lex have been in a courtship since the day you copulated.”

“Copulated in what context? There’s been on penetrative sex.” Lex asks, moving a folding chair closer to Jor-El’s spectre.

“Penetrative sex is not the only sex on Terra.” Jor-El replies, monotone, “All it takes is a bond, and seed willingly given to start the process.”

“So...we’ve been in a courtship since the Nicodemus, /Ukr-te/?” Clark wrings his hands, sending cautious looks towards Lex.

“What does a Kryptonian courtship entail, _exactly_ , Jor-El?” Lex asks, grabbing a small notebook from the inside of his jacket, readying himself to write.

“It is a promise of love, devotion, and family. Courtships, unlike bonds, cannot just be done with by killing off a rival. Before a courtship, rivals would  be able to kill off suitors or challenge them for their intendeds’ hand. However, when a courtship has taken place, it solidifies the bond, and to remove it, would require the help of a /Imokhahm/ to undo the courtship without mental and physical strain on both parties.”

“Because of the mental, physical, and emotional commitment, most couples on Krypton would wait until the day of bonding to physically copulate. Entering a courtship is more serious than human ‘dating,’ as courtship implies the acceptance of fully bonding, in Kryptonian fashion. The suitor and the intended by physically copulating, or accepting /zhaol/ fluids from their partner, begin a process of binding their bodies to each other, for a Kryptonian can have only one partner for life, once they have chosen and fully bonded.”

“You’re telling me that I’ll never want anyone other than Clark?”

“I am unsure of how humans react to bonding with Kryptonians. Nothing about cross breeding has been documented in my archives, or in any I knew of before Krypton’s destruction. For all that you might be Kal-El’s only, you may be unable to feel the bond in the same way he will.”

As Lex furiously writes, Clark frowns, “Will him ingesting my biological matter change him at a biological level, /Ukr-te/?”

“Only time and much testing will tell, Kal-El.” Jor-El answers, as Lex stops writing.

“It’s going to _change_ me? Into what?” He growls, staring up at Jor-El’s figure.

“I cannot say. Through science we genetically engineered our species to the peak of evolution, cutting away any defects or imperfections. Kal-El is a product of not only our love, but of our minds, and the science that built Krypton. I can only hypothesize, but perhaps it will make you stronger, faster, - _different_ . For there has never been a bond such as yours, and we shall have to examine it carefully, as it grows, and _you_ change.”

 

* * *

 

Looking up from his the sticky note attached to his paperwork, Lex clicked his pen closed. He watched a diminutive red haired woman walk into the room, “What can I help you with...Ms. Dunleavy?” He said, reading her name off of the sticky note.

“I used to work for your mother, before she passed. As a nurse.” Rachel Dunleavy faintly smiled at him.

“So, you knew my mother, what of it?” Lex gestured for her to continue as she paused to take a deep breath.

“I wanted to let the past lie, but,” She struggled with her next words, “I knew your father as well. Lionel and I got very...close, when she was ill.”

Lex sighed, rubbing at his temples.

“He got me pregnant, and told me to give up the child, so I did.” Rachel continued, sobbing and shrugging helplessly.

“My son, Lucas, I gave him up for adoption to Metropolis United Charities. Clark Kent is the only child that was ever adopted from the agency.” Rachel said, turning her teary eyes onto Lex.

“I understand it’s a lot of ask of a stranger, you barely know but-” Rachel clasped her hands together, with a pleading tone.

“Ms. Dunleavy,” Lex started, clasping his hands together, collecting his thoughts, “Clark Kent isn’t your son, and it’s preposterous to claim-”

“He is.” Standing from the chair, Rachel slams her hands on his desk, “He _is_. I gave my Lucas up, and Clark was the only one adopted! I checked, I made sure!”

“I know you’ve probably been looking for a long time, but Clark _isn’t_ Lucas. Now, if you did in fact, have a son, my father probably-”

“Forget it!” Rachel shook her head, “I wanted to come to see if you knew anything more, or perhaps, could persuade the Kents before I spoke to them, but I see I was wrong. Clark is my son, and I’ll get to know him one way or another.”

“Is that a threat Ms. Dunleavy?” Lex asks, eyes narrowing as Rachel sobbed into her hands.

“No. No. I just want my son.” She cried, running out in a flurry.

 

* * *

 

“Lex.” Martha knocks on the wall, her head popping into the room as she opens the door.

“Martha, what can I help you with?” Lex asks, closing a thick folder.

“Do you happen to know where your father is? I came into give him some last minute paperwork, but I haven’t been able to find him. Also...”

“Also?” Lex asks, raising an eyebrow, as he stands from his chair, walking over to Martha.

“I found this on the floor,” Martha says, taking out a silver locket from her pocket, and handing it over to Lex.

“A locket?” Lex hums, briefly admiring the silver before popping it open, and freezing at the picture inside.

“I could’ve sworn you were a redhead, that day we met you and your father. Granted, I didn’t get a good look.” Martha blinks in confusion, looking worriedly at Lex’s blank face.

“I was.” Lex’s mouth twists, the pieces of Rachel Dunleavey’s story falling into place, “Just like my mother.”

Martha stays silent as Lex hands her back the locket, “If you’ll excuse me, I think I have some calls to make.” He smiles, as Martha watches him go back to work, curiosity ablaze.

 

* * *

 

“Now, I don’t know how it’s going to go, but it’s okay if you’re nervous. I mean, we both nervous, right?” Nell squeezes Lana’s arm, as they duck into the Talon.

“Yeah. I just,-” Lana stopped in her tracks, as Henry Small rose from his seat, and turned to Nell with a hand outstretched.

“Henry Small, you must be Nell Potter?” He gives a nervous smile as they shake hands.

“Yes, and this is, - this is Lana.” Nell beams, pushing Lana forward and taking a step back.

“Ms. Lang, it’s- well. I suppose it’s nice to meet you but-”

“But?” Lana’s smile freezes on her face, her eyes meeting his.

“I have a family. A wife, and children. And- I would love to get to know you more, but, I have their feelings to consider to. They don’t know about you, I mean, assuming you’re...mine.”

“We can do the tests, Mr. Small.” Nell cut in, pulling Lana into a hug. “Should we sit down?”

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Henry nods, sitting back down in his chair, as Nell and Lana takes the seats across from him.

Hesitantly, Lana slowly takes out a photo of Henry and her mother, passing it to him. “Did you love her?”

“I-It was a long time ago. We were both young. Thought we’d spend forever together, but we didn’t click like we used to once the luster wore off. I’d like to think I loved her for a time. After the honeymoon phase, we had our troubles, our arguments, and we decided it was better if we went our separate ways. I-I’m sorry to say this to you, but I don’t love her still. I loved her in that moment, when she and I were perfect for each other...before our differences pulled us apart.” He said as he handed back the photo without a glance.

“Right. Of course. Uhm,-” Tucking the photo back into her pocket, Lana glanced at Nell.

Nell gently stroked her hair, “When do you think you’d be available to do the tests? If she’s not...yours then there’s no point in sitting around making small talk.”

“I’ll take a day off of my practice next week.” Henry paused as his phone rang, looking at his cellphone with worry, “I- It’s my wife. I have to go. It was...nice meeting you, Ms. Lang, Ms. Potter.”

“Lana, please.” Lana bit her lip, as Henry briefly smiled before walking out.

“Until then, I suppose, Lana.” Henry picked up his phone, and walked out of the Talon.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I’m trying to plan a trip-” Lex grumbles, as Clark teasingly nibbles on his ear, jumping over the couch to curl up on his lap.

“You can do both, can’t you?” Clark flutters his eyes, his voice dropping an octave, as the corners of his mouth curl upwards.

“Mmm, I could try, but you’re certainly much more interesting than a trip to Edge City.” Lex nuzzles Clark’s soft hair, the sweet smell of Clark’s shampoo making his heart race. “I managed to track down a lead. I might be gone for a couple of days, depending on the information.”

“A lead for what?” Clark pouts, playing with the buttons on Lex’s shirt.

“A winning move against my father.”

“Do you have to go now?” Clark whines, running his hands up and down Lex’s chest, with a spoiled tone.

“Sadly.” Lex smiles, kissing Clark’s temple, “I’ll be back as soon as I can,-”

Clark sulks on his lap and they fall into silence, the afternoon sun shining through the stained glass of his bedroom window.

Coyly kissing up and down Lex’s neck, Clark whispers, “Does it scare you? Our courtship, and you...changing, I mean.”

Lex wraps his arms around Clark’s waist, stroking his lower back, “Not as much as it should.” He shifts, looking into Clark’s eyes.

“Not as much as I thought it would. When we’re fully bonded, I’ll be the only one you’ll ever love. That level of commitment,- it should terrify me, but, all it does it make me inordinately...happy.” Lex murmurs, lifting Clark’s chin to kiss him squarely, cradling his head.

“I can’t define all you are to me, Clark, but I know you’ll be mine, I’ll be yours; and we’ll be great together.”

 

* * *

 

“So, you’re Lucas, then?” Lex waltzes into a drab room, as the boy sitting at the table shuffles cards.

“What’s it to you?” He asks, eyes narrowing at the smile on Lex’s lips.

“My name is Lex Luthor,” He says, laying a briefcase on the table, and pulling out a manila folder, “And you’re my brother.”

“You act like that’s supposed to mean something to me?” Lucas squares his jaw, leaning back into his chair, as Lex looks down at him, sliding the folder across the table.

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting, but I suppose you never are. I’m here to give you a chance...of sorts.”

“A chance? For what?” Lucas scoffs, opening the folder to see a DNA report.

“To choose the right side. To get out of this life and orphanage. Hell, to meet your real mother. Take your pick, Lucas. I have them all.” Lex looks at his brother paging through the DNA report, stroking his mother’s name.

“She- She’s alive?” He asks, voice raw.

“Of course she is. Her name is Rachel Dunleavey, and she is currently in Smallville, Kansas. A couple hours of a copter ride away.”

“I-I, He told me she was dead. Lionel did. When I was twelve. He told me she didn’t care about me, so she gave me up. I thought- I thought I was alone.” Lucas looked up to Lex, eyes wide with shock.

“Trust me, if she didn’t want you, she wouldn’t have run to Smallville as soon as she got out of psychiatric care, bursting into my office asking if I knew anything.”

“Psychiatric care? Is she alright?” Lucas paused, staring nervously at Lex.

“She can be an emotional roller coaster, but I think once she sees you, she’ll try to be better.” Lex shrugs unrepentant.

“So, what do you say, Lucas?” Lex outstretched a hand, “Would you come to Smallville?”

 

* * *

 

“China, Egypt, Central America. We unite the stones first, and build the Fortress. Will the technology then be sufficient, /Ukr-te?/”

“Only time will tell, Kal-El, what the Fortress’ capabilities are able to do in this endeavour.”

“What about the Blue Crystal?”

“It is too dangerous to create a clone of Zor-El, even if you are more experienced. Zor-El’s clone would-”

“The orb, then? Do you think it has her DNA-strand-”

“.Rriv/ wim/ rraop-i/ khuhpi/ Kal-El/ unah/ bah/ doshai/ zha" Jor-El’s voice coaxed from the caves’ walls.

“After, we bring back /Eu-te/, we find Palak. Then the Book of Rao, and last, The Orb. It’ll stay safe a couple more years.” Clark spoke aloud, gently rolling the key in its’ place on the altar, with a stubborn clench of his jaw.

“Kal-El, even you cannot stop death, though you have turned back time. My son, she would not wish for your heart to be shadowed no matter how you may hurt. We gave our lives when we sent you across the stars, and Krypton was destroyed. If need be, your mother and I would do it a million times over. Allow yourself to grieve, my son, but do not forget the happiness you have worked so hard for.”

Clark nodded, peering at the the beaming altar, “/Ukr-te/, do you hate me?”

“Whatever for?”

“Before /Eu-te/ restored you...I spoke to you once, although she did not want me to. You saw my memories, my atrocities, and you called shame upon me. Shame upon the House of El, for only a monster like Zod would’ve done what _I_ did. You cursed my name, told me I had forsaken my honor, my family, and our ways. /Ukr-te/ have I disappointed you?”

“I cannot deny the things you have done, Kal-El. My own flesh and blood. I cannot change that you have slaughtered your friends, and family. Forsaken your vows, and promises. I- This darkness in you, Kal-El, you have fed it, but if it is not tempered, it will destroy all you hold dear, again. I will not lie, I am disappointed, I do feel an aching sorrow but even with all you have done...”

Tears rolled down Clark’s face,as the hologram of his father, merged before his eyes.

“.ukimodh-w/ rrup/ khuhp-i/ eh/ unah/” Jor-El crooned, the particles of light brushing over Clark’s face, as if they could almost touch.

“I love you too, Father.” Clark sniffed, as an alarm on his phone rang out into the cave.

“I-I have to go to work, now.” He rubs the tears from his eyes, fingering the key, “We’ll speak later tonight. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to your first day of hell, kid.” Dr. Harden pours herself a cup of sludge, offering the jar to Clark.

“Ah. Well, if it helps, I’m excited?” Clark rubs his neck, rejecting the offer of coffee.

“Whatever gets you through the day, Clark.” Dr. Harden shrugs, putting the coffee jar back into the machine.

“Now, like I said yesterday you get a raise because none of us can be bothered to deal with digitizing the archives. It’ll be boring, but it’ll pay you alright.” Dr. Harden playfully punches his shoulder before momentarily frowning as her hand meets his shoulder, “Wow. You farmer boys are made of tough stuff. I am never, _ever_ , hitting you again.”

“Anyways, you’ll digitize _everything_.” Dr. Harden scurries along the hallways, leading them back to Clark’s new office.

“I recommend starting with the newer stuff.” She says, taking a deep drink of her mug, before moving it aside and throwing folders onto the wobbly desk. “Since we had those tornadoes a couple months ago, we were pretty overwhelmed, even with all the Red Cross help. Obviously, we had to fall behind on something, and you’re the poor unfortunate soul whose going to get paid to do this.”

“My name is Ahsa, by the way. You can call me Dr, Ahsa, Dr. Ahsa, whatever, just don’t interrupt my sleep, okay?” Dr. Harden pats Clark’s shoulder, wiping her hands of dust.

“Right. Uhm, a question?” Clark halfheartedly raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“Why are you always on call? Isn’t that a little dangerous? It’s like you practically live here.” Clark mutters, looking at the bags under her eyes.

“Well, Clark, when you go to med school, it costs a pretty penny. If I don’t still want to be in debt up until my forties, I have to work my ass off now. Is it healthy? No. But, I’d rather suffer a little more in the short term, than live into my forties still trying to cover my ass paycheck to paycheck. And I do sort of live here. I have a fold up cot in my office.”

“Wow.” Clark blinks, looking at her in bewilderment, “That really sucks.”

“Welcome to being an adult, Clark. Life sucks, there’s too many bills, and we’re all still wishing for free healthcare.” Dr. Harden shrugs off the misery, chugging down more of her coffee.

“Everything has already been sorted through the years, so it’s in its’ proper place. You’ll have to drag a printer in here though, to start scanning patients’ information. Sadly, we don’t have the budget for anything more. I’ll be in my office, doing some paperwork, on call for duty. If you have any questions, ask Sandra. She’s printed out your schedule and whatnot. Later, Clark.” She waves back, leaving his office, closing the door into hers.

“Yeah, I’ll go check with Sandra, then. Later, Ahsa.” Clark yells, surprised when she pops her head out.

“Uhm. I’m not sure how to ask this, but, I have this old friend. We were childhood friends- If you find something on her, could you tell me?”

Clark stops in his tracks, craning his head to look at her, “Find something on her?”

“Ah. I lost contact with her when she moved away with her uncle. From what I understood at the time, something happened to her parents, and I never got to meet her again. I’ve tried looking for her, but it’s like she’s dropped off the face of the earth.” Ahsa huffs, clearly frustrated. “I would’ve looked in the archives, but I don’t have the time, always being on call.”

“Yeah. I’ll do it, but-” Clark wags a finger, raising an eyebrow.

“But?” Ahsa echoes.

“You’ll owe me one, alright?”

“Fine.” She rolls her eyes, smiling slightly at Clark.

“What’s her name by the way? This friend you want me to look for in the archives?”

Ahsa sighs, crossing her arms, “Her name is Sarah Conroy, and we were best friends.”

 

* * *

 

Martha pauses as Lionel slowly comes down the stairs, clutching at the railing with a tight grip.

“Here, let me help.” She races up, offering her arm.

“Thank you, Martha.” Lionel patted her hand, as she led him down the stairs.

“I-uh,” Martha pulled out the locket, placing it gingerly in his hands with a lost expression, “I found it on the floor. You probably of dropped it earlier when you were walking around with your physical therapist.”

“Ah. My gratitude then. It would’ve been a shame to lose this because of a my floundering.” Lionel smiles, as they reach the bottom of the stairs, and Martha’s head cranes as the blades of a chopper ring out.

“What- Are you going somewhere?” She asks, the confusion in her voice obvious.

“Yes. I have some business in New York that unexpectedly came up.”

“How long will we be gone? Do I need to pack-”

“It’s personal business, Martha. I’m meeting an old friend for lunch.” He smiles, softening the lines on his face.

“I mean, are you sure?” She asks, “If I can help in anyway, Lionel-”

“I’ll be fine. You can organize some paperwork for me, some meetings as well, and have a bit of break.” Lionel sighs, “I understand that pregnancy is rather arduous on the body. Lillian had a rather hard time with Lex as well. Constantly travelling wouldn’t bode well for your health.”

Martha tenderly touches her stomach, smiling brightly at Lionel, “If you’re certain. They do say the first one is always the hardest.”

Lionel nods his head, and she walks him to the chopper, quickly clicking the seat belt into place, “I hope you have a good trip.” She yells over the roar of the blades, exiting the helicopter, watching it fly away.

 

* * *

 

Lionel steps off of the helicopter, as a hand reaches out in offer, “Mr. Luthor, my name is Todd. I’ll be leading you around today, wherever you’d like to go.”

“Obviously. Is the car ready?”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor. Should we call ahead-”

“No. A surprise visit hopefully isn’t too taxing on his heart.” Lionel’s mouth curls up into a smirk, as a car parks in front of them, not feet from the chopper.

 

* * *

 

Todd leads Lionel around a cramped room, head turning often, “Sir, are you certain this is the right place?”

“Of course. Now leave me, but get me a chair first.”

“Sir-”

“Whatever you name is, I don’t pay you to ignore my orders. Find me a chair and leave. I’ll call you when I have a need for you.”

“Yes, sir.” Todd nods, leading Lionel to a chair. “I’ll be going then, sir.”

Lionel hears the door close, and he waits, as the sound of a mechanical whirring crawls closer.

“Dr. Swann. It’s been some time.”

“Lionel Luthor, how unexpected, how can I help you?”

Lionel stands, and smiles, clasping a hand around Dr. Swann’s chair, as if they were old friends, “You and I have some business to attend to.”

 

* * *

 

“Having lived this life before, it almost feels like I’m cheating.” Clark yawns at the base of the tree, clutching the key in his hand.

“You had the knowledge and the power to bring great change, Kal-El, however, in the past you did not have the experience. Now that you do, a great many mistakes will never be made.” Jor-El’s voice echoes in his head.

“And a million new ones will.” Clark remarked, crossing his arms. His eyes flashed downward, and Clark smirked at he beheld the horse statue, buried deeply in the earth.

“All the trouble we went through to find this, - all the pain, and now it will never happen.” Clark muses, digging into the wet dirt, and unearthing the statue.

“I feel like this is too easy.” Clark shakes his head, patting the dirt back into place before shattering the statue on the nearby bridge. The crystal sings to him a sweeter song than the incessant ringing of the past. It croons at him, and Clark gingerly holds it in his hands.

“Human blood will never stain this again, /Ukr-te/. I will never call down Zod’s disciples or bring about Brainiac.”

“This I know, Kal-El. You would not be so unwise to allow these things to happen again. What of your plans for the child of Faora and Zod?”

“He will die eventually. Most likely by my hand, /Ukr-te/. I am just...unsure if I have the power to defeat him in this moment. I might have to wait until I am sure of my abilities, and it makes me uneasy. For all I am growing quicker, and surer, I would like to not take chances with Doomsday.”

“Have caution, /Unah/. For as you grow stronger with time, so will he.”

“I know, /Ukr-te/. Now let’s get going, Ma and Dad are expecting me home for dinner any minute, and I have to figure out where to hide this so no nosy humans will find it, and spill blood, thus bringing Zod’s Disciples and Brainiac again.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow. This is your place, huh. You grew up like this?” Lucas looks around the Manor, eyes flitting from place to place, as Lex leads them up the stairs.

“It might look impressive, but I’m positive I would’ve been given more love raised by a pack of wolves.” Lex says in a dry voice, watching Lucas peer at things in amusement.

“You can stay in this room for tonight. Give you sometime before you have to meet your mother. Think of what to say, I don’t know.”

“Thanks. What about our old man?” Lucas asks, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“I would pay you to say that to his face, and record him while doing it.” Lex snickers, “He’s in New York on business, doesn’t even know you’re here. My people clean the house for bugs on the daily. Trust me, when dealing with our dad, you can never be too careful.”

“Right.” Lucas nods, “Do you think she’ll like me? Should I change or something?” Lucas shifts, looking at his reflection in a mirror.

Lex claps his shoulder, shaking his head, “Don’t. She’ll love you as you are, but if she can’t, she doesn’t deserve you in the first place, no matter the effort she spent to look for you. You’ll be happier being yourself than trying to be perfect for someone else, Lucas.”

 

* * *

 

“Ms. Dunleavy, it’s nice to see you so soon.”

“I don’t think I can say the same, Mr. Luthor.” Rachel crosses her arms, waiting for him to finish speaking.

“Lex, please. I’m not my father.” Lex cringes, shooting a glance at the door Lucas waits behind.

“What do you want? To tell me off again? I put in a request for a DNA test. Even if I can’t meet him, just yet, I can at least prove we’re related.”

“You talked with the Kents'?”

“They told me to stay away from their son when I approached them. How could I bare to? My Lucas-”

“He’s not your _Lucas_ , Ms. Dunleavy, and I can prove it.” Lex hands over a folder, watching her face as she opens it.

As Rachel scans the first page, the folder clatters to the floor, slipping from her fingers. A smile splits Rachel’s face as paper scatters onto the wood paneling.

“You- my son. You found him? Where is he? Where is Lucas?” She grabs at his shoulders, as he pulls away from her grasp.

“Behind that door.” Lex gestures, with a slight smile, “Are you ready to meet your son?”

“Yes. God, yes. Thank you, Lex. Thank you. I’m sorry for ever thinking you were like your father.” Rachel shakes with excitement, running to the door. As she grabs the knob, she turns to Lex, gratefulness in her gaze, “I’m sorry I thought you took after your father, Lex. It’s clear you have more of your mother’s heart than your father ever held in his hands.”

 

* * *

 

Lex looks over his laptop, the dimness highlighting the frown on his face. He closes it as soon as he hears a window creak open, then an unexpected breeze, looking up to see Clark curled up in his bed.

“Everything alright, Lex?” He asks, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Fine. I didn’t expect my family to get even bigger.” Lex smiles, crossing the room to sit at Clark’s side, curling into his grasp, “I don’t think I mind, though. After Julian...I’d always wanted more siblings.”

“Are they staying here in Smallville?” Clark asks, looking at the newly framed photo of Lucas, Rachel, and Lex.

“I’m not sure. I want to say I’m doubtful since my father is still around. But Lucas seemed pleased as punch to meet his mother, and -”

“And?”

“Rachel Dunleavy already bought a house here in Smallville. I don’t know.”

“Do you want him to stay?”

“Maybe. I wasn’t ever sure if I wanted to be an older brother, and then after Julian, I decided it was better to bury the hatchet than keep hoping.”

“If they don’t stay, Lucas said he wasn’t above visiting every summer if I was still here at ‘the crap factory’.”

“Wow, so alike you two.” Clark teases, patting the spot next to him. “Are you going to be done with work anytime soon?”

"It depends, did you tell your parents you were coming here tonight? You know how they get when you go missing for a couple of hours.”

“They even wished me luck, and Ma told me to use protection.” Clark snorts, a fond smile on his face.

Lex stifles a laugh, closing his laptop, and jumping onto the bed. “If that’s the case, how can I deny you anything?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Doyle Kryptonian](http://kryptonian.info/)
> 
>  
> 
> -te, suffix. An honorific attached to family, parents, grandparents, great grandparents on fathers' side, teacher/mentor considered rude if used in informal/non-familial situations. (Added to Ukr, and Eu, to show a familial and honorable relationship.)
> 
> “?./Rriv/ tulem/ nahvruht/, wə/ Ukr-te/ rrup/ bim/": Do you need to know, father?
> 
> “/.Unah, khuhtiv zhi/”: Yes, my son.
> 
> “/;chad-ahzh/ khahp/ khutiv/zhod/ khakhyf/ fis/ Lex/ i/ beht/”: I gave him my love/seed, but it was only in his mouth. (I had some trouble with this one, as I recall there wasn't a word for seed/semen, so I was forced to use penis, which didn't really fit my flow.)
> 
> "/?:Zhaol/ beht/ Saoviz/”: Strange, mouth sex?
> 
> "“./Zhi/ Ukr-te/” Yes, father.
> 
> "“?Fahtul/ rriv-ahzh/ rrup/ fis/ Lex/ i/ beht/”: Did you really release in his mouth? (Jor-El says with absolutely no embarrassment, like a true dad™)
> 
> "/.Zhi/": Yes.
> 
> /Imokhahm/: Scientist
> 
> “.Rriv/ wim/ rraop-i/ khuhpi/ Kal-El/ unah/ bah/ doshai/ zha": Kal-El, my son, do not think with your grief. 
> 
> “.ukimodh-w/ rrup/ khuhp-i/ eh/ unah/”: I love you, my son.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Rao, help me, I need to learn how to do footnotes, but every time I try reading the tutorial, I only get more confused.~~


	7. A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A spark is all it takes to start a flame, to light a fire and point the blame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the little smut makes up for the shortness of today's chapter. ~~Yes, there's smut, and hopefully not too badly written. You see, I woke up in a smut writing mood.~~ You'll notice this chapter is a mash up of two episodes. I looked them over and didn't see anything exciting so I merged them :) I can't wait for _Visage_ , and maybe I'll mix in _Skinwalker_ as well, even if it doesn't have a lot of prevalence to the plot, or maybe I'll do _Insurgence_. I am so ready for Whitney to come back. I have fun ideas, _original_ ideas, just to fuck with y'all more in the coming chapters. Promise other chapters will be longer, this one just really wanted to come out short.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, and leave me Kudos/Comment if you really enjoyed! <3

 

"A spark is all it takes to start a flame, to light a fire and point the blame."

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Mayor. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I know both of our schedules don’t allow for much time together.” Lex smiles benevolently, as they shake hands.

“It’s a pleasure, Lex, even if our time together happens to be short. How can I help you today?”

“It’s been some time since my people put in the paperwork for zoning regulations. We’re still waiting for the final approval to go thorough and we’ve been waiting, oh about, three weeks?” Lex pops off the top to a bottle, taking a swig, “LexCorp is undergoing a major expansion and I’d hate to see it fall behind the projected dates.”

Mayor Tate shakes his head, “With all the environmental and safety regulations, zoning paperwork takes more and more time, Lex. I wish I could rubber stamp you, but it’s isn’t an easy thing to do.”

“I understand,” Lex pauses, before shrugging, “My father had much of the same frustrations with places that didn’t know the Luthor name. I just want you to know Mayor, that if this project collapses, it's going to cause Smallville a lot of jobs. If that happens, where will the people work?”

“The people always find a way, Lex. Now your father and I have been friends a rather long time, you see. In fact, ever since he brought the creamed corn factory, he’s been a very _generous_ supporter of mine.”

Lex puts his drink aside, leaning on his desk, “So you would rather Smallville not have more jobs? The people need those, Mayor Tate. My father, he doesn’t have much stake in Smallville these days.”

Mayor Tate stands stiffly, staring up at Lex, “Now, I never said that, Lex. Smallville isn’t like other small towns. You need to learn how to do business here. I’m up for re-election soon-”

Lex scoffs, walking to the Mayor to look him in the face, “Do you think you can actually intimidate me, Mayor Tate? Blackmail me, or coerce me into funding your fraudulent campaign?” He snickers in his face, “It would be no hassle for me to put my weight behind another competitor, Mayor Tate. If I were you, I would reconsider who holds the real monopoly in Smallville. Or did you forget who owns the Savings & Loans, and just about every single mortgage in Smallville, including yours?”

“You may be a politician,” Lex whispers in the older mans’ ear, “-but don’t think you can beat me at my game, Mayor. LexCorp can afford to wait out the few months it would take to get someone else elected.”

Lex smiles as Mayor Tate wipes at his upper brow with a handkerchief, “I hope you have a good day, Mayor. See yourself out, would you?”

 

* * *

 

“Lana, do you remember when I said things are pretty serious with Dean?” Nell leans against a fence, staring up at Lana on her horse.

“Yeah.” Lana nods slowly, dismounting from her horse, “What about it?”

“Dean got a new job in Metropolis, and he wants us to move in with him. I haven’t said yes or anything like that, because- because I know how much Smallville means to you.” Nell pulls Lana in for a hug, “Your school, your friends, the Talon, your _girlfriend,_ they’re all here, and I don’t want to rip you from it.”

 _“ Aunt Nell._ _”_ Lana chokes up, snuggling into her shoulder.

“Don’t you _Aunt Nell_ , me, Lana Lang. I don’t really know how to do this, Lana. But, I want you to be happy, just as much as I know I’m going to be. You deserve some happiness, sweetheart-”

“I’ll have nowhere to go if you leave Smallville, Aunt Nell. And keeping the mortgage on the house would be way too much-”

“Well,” Nell strokes Lana’s hair, “I was talking with Gabe, Chloe’s dad, and I know she hasn’t come out to him yet-”

“Nell, where is this going?” Lana broke away from the hug, skittish.

“Gabe and I have known each other for quite a while. Like most people in Smallville really, and I decided that if you didn’t want to move to Metropolis with Dean and I, you could stay here in Smallville. You could live with Gabe, and Chloe, and I could send some money every month.”

“Y-you’re not joking, are you, Aunt Nell?” Lana gapes, clutching at her Aunt’s shirt.

“Nope. 100% serious, Lana. You just have to decide what it is you want. And we have to at least, talk with Henry about the test, right?”

“Right.” Lana nods her smile melting away, remembering a thick envelope in the mail and all the anxiety that came with it.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Ry. How’ve you been?” Clark asks, standing in the loft, hunched over his phone.

“Uhm. Okay, I guess. I got an X-ray of my head...and they haven’t found anything.”

“What?” Clark pauses, sitting down on the living chair. “What do you mean?”

“There’s nothing.” Ryan pauses, and Clark can hear his heartbeat as clear as thunder, even all the way in Smallville, “No sickness, no headaches, no _tumor_.”

“How?” Clark asks, the corners of his mouth beginning to lift up.

“I don’t know - but I think- maybe,-”

“Maybe?”

“That strange doctor didn’t test on me this time. We’ve never met. Do you think that means, I won’t get sick?”

“You know what, Ryan, I bet so.” Clark’s voice turns into a comforting gravel, crooning into the phone. “If you’re ever in trouble, Ryan...just yell for me, alright?”

“What if you’re not paying attention?”

Clark rolls his eyes, and Ryan giggles on the other side of the phone, “Well, call until I do. Do you want to do something fun, Ryan?”

“Fun? Like what? I thought you had school.” Ryan grumbles, “I have to stay home all day, watching old episodes of Buffy.”

“But they’re new?”

“You totally spoiled them for me when I looked into your mind. I got the general gist of everything. I can’t wait for the cookie dough speech though.”

“Same. What a way to end an era.” Clark sighs, “How about if I drop by after work? We could do something fun?”

“I’ll ask my aunt. If I can’t go can you buy me the biggest slice of cake, like _ever_?”

“I can work with that.” Clark chuckles, as Ryan hangs up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Henry.” Lana greets, as they step into the Talon together.

“Lana. Ms. Potter.” Henry stills, as they take their seats, and slowly put the sealed envelope between them.

“Ah, so do you just want to open it, or?” Nell asks, looking from Henry to Lana.

“I suppose, we should. W-would you like to do the honors?” Henry asks, as he pushes the envelope to Lana. They all pretend they don’t see the way his hand shakes.

“Sure.” Lana tries to smile, nervous tears pulling at the corner of her eyes.

Slowly, she rips open the envelope, taking the papers from within. “The results-” Lana scans the paper, and finishes with a sharp gasp. She passes the paper over to Henry, too choked up to speak, burying herself in Nell’s arms.

“Positive.” Henry laughs, all the nervous excitement breaking through. “I’m your father.” His voice cracks, and he rests his head between his arms, staring at the paper.

“W-where do we go from here?” Lana asks, voice muffled by Nell’s clothes.

No one has an answer.

 

* * *

 

“This is Chloe Sullivan. The date is...I don’t know, because I haven’t checked the date today. I mean, I barely woke up, my hair is still a mess, and I might not know the date but I do know, our teacher is dead.” Chloe murmured, paging through the Ledger.

“My contacts told me he was found dead in the shop classroom, with a stab wound from a letter opener. Which is suspicious. Sure, Mr. Frankel was a bit of a douche, but enough for someone to want him dead? I don’t think so. Well, regardless, he’s dead as a doorknob.”

“I’ll be looking for people acting out of their norm, or if it’s not just plain murder, but meteor mutant murder, a potentially psychotic souped up suspect. Should be easy.” Chloe jokes, laughing nervously.

“I stole the Ledger before my dad could get to it, and I’m going to call the attending mortician after I call my superior to see if there’s anything hinky with the body.” Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes, before turning off the tape recorder and shoving it into a locked drawer.

 

* * *

 

“Can I help you, Chloe?” Chloe hums as Lex’s tired voice picks up.

“Yeah, you know how one of our teachers died?”

“Yes. It was all over the Torch, and I think the Smallville Ledger covered it as well. What of it?”

“Well, I think, potentially, it could be a meteor mutant.”

“What makes you say that?” Lex asks, absentmindedly.

“I mean, it could be plain old murder, but really, it’s Smallville...and a meteor mutant’s sort of a given? I can practically hear you thinking even if you’re silent, you know? Don’t worry! I’ll look into it-”

“Chloe, if someone actually murdered one of your teachers, the last thing I want you to do is look into it.” Chloe rolls her eyes, as she hears Lex sigh deeply.

“Relax, would you? I’m not going to date the perp, I’m just going to potentially stalk them.” Chloe answers flippantly.

“You’re placing yourself in unnecessary danger, Chloe.”

“Really? That’s what you focus on, and not that there’s a potential meteor-psychosised murder on the loose? What crawled up your- Hey!” Chloe mutters, as her father gives her a look from across the table, gently kicking her with his shoe.

“Whatever.” She gripes, “I’ll be fine doing some reconnaissance, see who’s acting strange. I actually think I’m more worried about you. You sound like you’re dying.” Chloe notes, sitting back in her chair.

“Not dying. Just...busy. If anything comes up, give me a call.”

“Will do.” Chloe beams, quickly hanging up. “Not.” She shakes her head, kissing her father goodbye, “I’ve got to go. I have a some snooping to do!”

“Pumpkin?”

“Yeah?” Chloe hung her head, turning around to face her father.

“Ah- we have some things to talk about when you get home after school, okay?”

“Serious things, dad?”

“Serious things.” Gabe nods slowly, looking fondly at his daughter.

“Alright, I’ll mentally prepare myself. Love you, dad.”

“Love you too, pumpkin.” Gabe smiles, slowly sipping his coffee.

 

* * *

 

“Sheriff, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in full.” Lex gives a stiff smile, flipping closed his cellphone.

“Mr. Luthor, I can’t say the same.” Sheriff Miller rests his hands on his belt loops, denying the hand Lex offered, “Smallville may be a small town, but paperwork stacks up quick, what do you need of me?”

“Lex, please, Sheriff. Mayor Tate came by earlier, and he told me he was rather good friends with my father, ever since he brought the creamed corn factory. I couldn’t help but wonder, if perhaps my father was a rather _good_ friend to you as well, Sheriff.”

“Why I never- I would never be friends with that- _that_ man.” Sheriff Miller spat, turning an angry shade of puce.

“I didn’t mean to offend, Sheriff, but you see, my father has a habit of putting good people in hard places. I simply wanted to know where you stood.”

“I understand it can be hard to deny my father the things he wants. He has the power, the influence, and the money to make life very difficult for you, or just about anyone else.”

“Now I don’t know what game you’re playing at, Luthor-”

“No games, Sheriff Miller, just cleaning up loose ends. You see, I want to change Smallville, but I can’t do it alone. I can’t do it if Smallville fights me every step of the way. I want to make things easier on you, and perhaps a bit more morally decent. I know my father hasn’t gotten his hands on you yet, but don’t think, he won’t eventually.”

“I don’t want that to happen, Sheriff.” Lex voices his concern, “I want you to stay a good man, for the sake of Smallville. I’m not my father. I won’t ask you to dig up dirt, or anything of that sort. I just want you to look away, or not look too close.”

“Can I count on you, Sheriff?” Lex raised an eyebrow, as the Sheriff fought to keep his emotions in check.

“Of course.” Sheriff Miller deflates, running a hand over his balding head, “I just-I don’t wanna get caught up in all this Luthor-shit. No offense.”

“None taken. If I had a choice in who I’d been born, I would’ve skipped out too. At least you still have your hair, for however long it lasts.” Lex shrugs, “If he ever comes to you, just let me know, and I’ll take care of it.”

“I will...good day, Mr. Luthor.” Sheriff Miller nods, smiling slightly as he leaves Luthor Manor.

Lex walks to his secret room, locking the door behind him. Slowly, he drags a piece across the chess board, and smirks.

 

* * *

 

The satisfaction of being a step ahead of his father, Lex finds, is not enough to override the tired impatience as he exits the Talon, trying to sip his coffee, listen to the person on the phone, and acknowledge the sneering meter maid, writing a ticket while staring him down.

“I know I’m late, Natasha.” He sighs, “Give my apologies to the EPA representative and start the tour without me. Yes, I’ll make it for the charity auction, be sure to have my suit ready, by the time I get off of the chopper.” He snaps his phone shut, eyes narrowing at the meter maid.

“Excuse me,” Lex tries to smile through his annoyance, “I’ve been parked here for less than five minutes, and-”

“Already writing the ticket, it’s too late to stop now.” The meter maid mutters under his breath, filling out a pink slip.

“I know you’re probably not thinking, right now, but I’m in a hurry.” Lex flashes a sharp smile, “And I don’t exactly have the time for you to stand there writing me a ticket when I have better things to be doing.”

“Yeah,” The meter maid scoffs, “I can really tell you’re busy. I mean, how did I not notice? The golf clubs gave it all away.” The man bites back sarcastically, with a furious scribble.

“Look,-” Lex pauses, rubbing his temple, “Those are for a charity event. I’m going to assume you’re having a bad day. I’ve been parked for less than five minutes, in a _parking_ space. Because I’m assuming you’re having a bad day, I’ll obviously point out you can’t give someone a parking ticket for not having done anything.”

“Really? Right in front?” The meter maid tsks, finishing the ticket with a flourish. “Did you think to ask the owner?”

“I don’t know if you’re just stupid, or unobservant, hell, maybe both, but I am the _owner._ ”

The meter maid looks him up and down, flatly, “It’s always the rich ones that give the most trouble. Watch where you park next time, ...Lex, you wouldn’t want to keep your golf friends waiting would you?” The meter maid rolls his eyes, - and the dam holding back all of Lex’s pent up annoyances, breaks.

He clenches his jaw, grabs a golf club, and swings at the meter maid’s windshield shattering it with a heavy blow.

“Hey! What the fuck? Are you insane?!” The meter maid ducks, as Lex swings relentlessly at his car.

He heaves as he brings down the golf club one final time, shattering the headlights as well, satisfaction curling in his gut.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be putting in a very strong complaint to your supervisor as well. I’m sure they’d be far more happy without an employee who deliberately upsets people and gets a power trip off of giving tickets. Have a _nice_ day, now, would you?” Lex brandishes his smile like a weapon, hopping into his Porsche, and driving off, already imagining his secretary’s rapid babbling.

 

* * *

 

Brushing her hair to the side, Martha rushes to pick up the phone, “Good Morning, this is Martha at LuthorCorp, speaking. How may I help you?”

“Well, Martha, is Lionel Luthor available, at this moment?”

“I’m sorry, he isn’t at the moment, still on business in Metropolis. I can take a message for you, instead?”

“Tell me, are you a red-head?”

“Pardon?” Martha blinks, as the woman on the phone laughs.

“Never mind my curiosities, would you tell Lionel I got his message, and perhaps pencil in a luncheon, this coming Thursday?”

“Y-yes.” Martha wraps a finger in her hair, watching as it catches the sun, before shaking herself out of her thoughts, “He’s available around 1pm, if that is fine with you?”

“That’s perfectly fine.”

“Just one more thing,-” Martha scribbles on a notepad, “Can I have your name?”

“Genevieve Teague. Lionel and I are old...friends.”

“Okay. Mrs. Teague. I’ll be sure he makes the meeting. Thank you very much for calling ahead.”

“Of course, dear.” The call ends with a click, and Martha sighs at her desk, gently rubbing her stomach.

Resting for a moment, she dials Lionel’s number, counting the rings until he picks up.

 

* * *

 

“Dad, what’s the big news? The important talk? The 411?” Chloe slings her backpack onto the dining table, as Gabe stirs up a salad, with a nervous expression.

“You look nervous...are you dating again?” Chloe narrows her eyes, looking her father up and down.

“No pumpkin, I’m not.” Gabe answers, putting the salad tongs down. “Are you mentally prepared?”

“Ehh, I’m gonna go with a maybe.” Chloe shrugs, taking her homework from her backpack, “Why? Is it really bad?”

“No.” Gabe smiles, setting the salad aside, “Just different.”

“Different how?” Chloe grumbles, scowling down at her homework.

“Knock, knock.” A voice opens the front door, and Chloe pauses, as Lana steps into their house.

“Lana?” She blinks, shrugging back at her dad, “What are you doing here?”

Lana’s smile freezes in place, “You haven’t told her yet?”

“Told me what? Oh my god, what secret are my best friend and my dad hiding from me?” Chloe’s head swivels trying look at both of them at once.

“Ta-da,” Lana makes jazz hands, “I’m moving in?” She tries to grin, and Chloe’s gapes, before squealing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe trills, beaming at Lana. “How is this even possible?”

Lana takes a deep breath, looking at the room, “I wanted it to be a surprise? And...Aunt Nell kind of talked about it with your dad before I even knew it was happening. She’s moving to Metropolis with Dean, and I didn’t want to leave. I hope you don’t mind?” Lana shuffles, as Chloe squeals, pulling her in for a hug.

“Best day ever!”

 

* * *

 

Clark groans as he hefts a printer up onto his precarious desk, the wood creaking under the heavy strain.

“Sandra, are you sure this desk is going to hold up?”

Sandra munches on a powdered doughnut, catching the crumbs with her hands, “If it survived WWII, it can survive Clark Kent.” She answered dryly, polishing off the rest of her doughnut.

“I think it might even be antique, but don’t quote me on that. If I catch you trying to pawn it off for some quick change...” She gives him a warning glance, slashing across her neck.

“What if I pawn it off, get some cash, buy a new desk, and then donate the rest to the hospital?”

“It’s your soul.” Sandra shrugs, “Dr. Ahsa may like you kid, but it doesn’t mean she isn’t a hard ass when it comes to having proper ‘order and caution’ in the workplace.”

"So, no pawning the desk...got it.” Clark mutters, turning back to the printer, methodically working through starting it up.

“What’s going on with the desk?” Dr. Harden pops out of her office, wearing hot pink scrubs, heavily drinking coffee straight from the pot.

“Is- Is that really healthy, Dr. Ahsa?” Sandra frowns, front across the hallway, putting away her powdered doughnuts.

“I’m a doctor, I can prescribe my own medications. How’s it going with that printer, Clark?”

“Just fine. Hopefully I’ll be able to set it up today, and then I’ll get scanning every folder. Do I need to clean them up or anything? Take out any irrelevant information?”

“As far as I know? No. As far as I care? Also no. The last archivist we had Mrs. Lettie, passed away in her sleep before the tornadoes hit, and we all knew she only came to work to talk to people, and didn’t actually do anything.”

“Then why pay her?”

“She always brought in the best snicker doodles.”

“And always had coffee ready.” Sandra fondly shook her head.

“She was a godsend.” Dr. Harden sighed, “Anyways, get that done. Another doctor will be in around half an hour, I have to go sort out the new transfers.”

“I thought you guys were the only ones working the hospital?” Clark blinked, as Sandra pulled away to talk with another person.

“Usually we are, but the county committee decided that we could use the extra staff, so here I go to sort out greenies. Later.” Ahsa finished the pot of coffee, marching off with a clipboard pulled from the wall.

Clark shakes his head as she walks off, hitting the printer, and jumping as it blinks to life.

 

* * *

 

“What’s with the yelling?” Clark asks, rolling his chair out of his office and down the hall to Sandra’s desk.

“New transfer thinks she’s the shit.” Sandra offers a bag of popcorn, wearing surgical gloves.

“Right.” Clark’s looks down at her hands, “What’s with the gloves? You had them on earlier too-”

“Dr. Harden insists that if ‘I’m to eat at my desk,’ I should wear gloves so that grease and or sugar doesn’t get all over my work station.”

“Are you serious?” Clark balks as she offers him a pair of gloves.

“Honestly, I like it. And it gets her off of your back whenever you have some snacks. Cleanliness and whatnot.” She says, eating another mouthful of popcorn, as Dr. Harden, and a brunette step out into the empty sitting area.

“You’ll take an anger management class and that is final, Dr. Bryce.” Dr. Harden turns back, pointing angrily in her face, “Physically harming a co-worker is a very big issue, whether you see it or not. It is not funny to ‘drop kick orderlies,’ over small mistakes. You may have graduated from Harvard Medical, Dr. Bryce, but it doesn’t mean that you can come here, to our hospital, and upend the chain of command. If you want to get physical with anyone, you should work in plastic surgery like your father. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have _your_ paperwork to fill out before I can be off call.”

Clark freezes when Helen crosses her arms in anger, eyes flitting over him, and mouth twisting with displeasure.

“This is what I mean by Dr. Harden being a hard ass.” Sandra smirks, as Helen stomps away, eating more popcorn, “She’s great and all, but, fuck up once, and she’ll ride your ass all the way to HR.”

“Funny, though, it’s not like her to lose her shit and just yell at someone. Dr. Bryce must’ve truly fucked up.”

“Dr. Bryce is the one who just got told off, right?” Clark bit his lip, watching her through the walls.

“Yup.”

“I don’t like her.” Clark wrinkles his nose, staring her down from another room.

“Join the club kid, I don’t think she’s gonna make a lot of friends here.”

 

* * *

 

“Sorry we couldn’t spend the day together, Ryan. Did you end up doing anything nice after all?” Clark asked, setting his phone aside and blurring through his homework.

“Yeah, my aunt got off of work early, and we went out to eat at a real nice restaurant. Apparently our family has some history with tumors, so she was really worried.”

“How did you get her to agree to the tests? People don’t just up and look for tumors out of nowhere.” Clark muttered, shoving his completed homework into a binder.

“I may have skateboarded onto a rail, and I got distracted and hit my head? I don’t remember that part too clearly, but she was real worried.”

“Did you at least wear a helmet?” Clark dithered, zipping his backpack closed.

“Uhm...no?”

 _“ Ryan.”_ Clark scolded, exasperated fondness in his tone.

“I’ll remember next time. It’s just- it’s so different knowing I won’t die now. I’m happy...and-”

“And?”

“I’m scared, okay? I didn’t live past fifteen in your old life. I’ve got so much life left, what am I supposed to do with it?”

“That’s easy, Ry. You make friends who actually like Warrior Angel, you get good grades in high school, and then get into a good college. You tell your Aunt how much you love her, and you _be happy_. You have the rest of your life, Ryan. I want you live it well.”

 

* * *

 

“Out.” Dr. Harden steps into the room, looking straight at Helen, “I don’t need you to break his other leg if he says something you don’t agree with.”

“Dr. Harden,-’ Helen’s mouth twists, as she looks back at Jonathan, “I can do this-”

“And so can I. Go do some paperwork.” Dr. Harden smiles, as Helen sighs and dejectedly leaves the room. “Jonathan Kent, long day of work?” She leans over him, gently touching his leg.

“Yeah. You could say that.” Jonathan winces, as Martha nervously waits beside him, and Clark wrings his hands.

“We’ll take you to get an X-Ray, and then we’ll cast you up, depending on the break.” She smiles reassuringly, “It doesn’t look bad at all. How did it happen?”

“Ah.” Martha pauses, sharing a look with Jonathan.

“The tractor fell.” Clark butts in, shrugging helplessly, “All three of us had to push a lot.”

“Right.” Martha agrees, squeezing Jonathan’s hand in hers. “How long until the X-ray again?”

“A couple more minutes, I’ve already called an orderly, and they’ll wheel you down and call me when it’s time for the cast.”

“Oh, thank god. Thank you Dr. Harden.” Martha beams, as Dr. Harden scribbles on a clipboard.

“It’s my job.” Dr. Harden gives a lazy smile, leaving the Kent family to their privacy.

“How is he, Dr. Harden?” Lex asks, looking at the Kent's through the observation window.

“It doesn’t look like a bad break,” Dr. Harden looks up from her clipboard, watching him with dark eyes, “Give or take a month and a half for a full recovery, assuming he doesn’t do anything to strenuous and make himself worse.”

“If there’s any complications-”

“I’ll call your orthopedist. I think I know the drill by now, Lex.” Dr. Harden watches as he enters the room, a puzzle piece from another set fitting in perfectly with one already built, she smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Lionel, it’s Martha. I’m calling to tell you that a Genevieve Teague is penciled in for a luncheon this coming Thursday around 1. She said she was an old friend, so I thought you’d like to know it advance. I’ll be out of the office for the rest of the day. Jonathan has a broken leg, and I want to be around if he needs anything.”

Martha hangs the payphone, as Clark helps her up into the truck, and closes the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us for lunch, Lex?” Martha asks looks out of the truck.

“Can’t. I have an anger management class to get to. Court ordered I’m afraid.” Lex sighs, as Clark leans into kiss him,.

“What about if I drop in later tonight?” He whispers, as Martha starts the truck.

“Mmm. I have to spend the night in Metropolis, at at auction and then a gala.” Lex complains, as they part, feeling the ghost of Clark’s lips on his.

 

* * *

 

Lex steps into the shoddy room turned classroom, and grumbles. His eyes narrow as they settle on a pretty brunette. He takes a seat on the rigid plastic chair, crossing his legs,“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think I’ve seen you around Smallville General?”

Helen looks up from the floor, and smiles tightly. “I’m afraid so, Mr. Luthor.”

“So, is that your real name?” Lex jokes, leaning back in his chair, “Are you Dr. Silly? Or Dr. Bored?”

“Neither. It’s my secret identity, but seeing as the turn out is so little-” Helen looks around the room, barely filled with tired faces, “I’ll tell you the truth. I’m Dr. Helen Bryce.”

“Wow. The last place I would ever expect to see a Doctor is in anger management. What did you do?”

“Drop kicked an orderly. They were incompetent, but my _superior_ didn’t see it that way. She insisted that I take a mandated anger management class or she’s march me to HR.” Helen ground her teeth together, crossing her arms. “What about you? Accidentally make a child cry?”

“I would never.” Lex lets out an indignant laugh. “I broke a meter maid car with a golf club.”

“You’re joking.”

Lex smirked, “Have you heard the Smallville rumor mill?”

“Oh god, how good did it feel?”

“One of the cathartic experiences I’ve ever had. Better than my masseuse, and she’s very good at her job.”

Helen laughs, and then covers her mouth as people begin to stare. “Just don’t say it to anyone here, or you’ll keep coming here forever. I imagine your girlfriend must be jealous. They’re not as good at relaxing you as beating a meter maid’s car.” Helen jokes, shaking her head.

“Actually,” Lex smiles, “He is.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god. He can split in two. Holy shit.” Chloe whispered to herself, as she knelt below a desk, watching as Ian Randall merged into one.

“Fuck.” Chloe startled as her phone began to ring, and she quickly silenced it, as Ian grew distracted by flirting with an incoming blonde.

“Hello? This is Chloe Sullivan.” Chloe answered her phone, ducking away from the Ian’s line of sight, acting like she’d simply stopped for a chat.

“Ms. Sullivan, this is Deputy Vertigo, and I’m going to have to ask you to step away, from Ian Randall and let us handle this.”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I figure you’ll find out about it sooner or later by interrogating some staff, but we found Ian Randall’s prints on the murder weapon. And we talked to some of your classmates, he was the only one to meet with Mr. Frankel before his death, and have a suitable motive.”

“Then why are you guys just watching him? Arrest him!” Chloe almost shouted into her phone, before hiding behind a tree.

“We can’t. There’s something odd about him. Kid’s whole night is filled to the brim, and he still goes to school like normal. Something’s not right. We have to keep observing until we have evidence of anything strange beyond a reasonable doubt. Government orders, but don’t go around telling anyone that.”

“So you’re asking me just leave?”

“Yes. I know you want answers, and perhaps even justice for your teacher, but there’s nothing you can do right now. Leave it to a person who at least has a way of defending themselves, Ms. Sullivan.”

Chloe sighed, and nodded, “Alright. Can I at least get an exclusive interview when it all wraps up, Deputy Vertigo?”

“I’ll see if I can.” Deputy Vertigo chuckles.

“Hey! Wait! Don’t hang up, where are you watching me from?” Chloe looks to and fro, as the call disconnects.

“I said don’t hang up!” She howls, running off to the police station.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, Martha?” Jonathan hobbles over on his crutches, watching as Martha tears up.

She hands over a calendar, having marked a day off with a thick red line, “I’m three and a half months along.”

Jonathan tenderly hugs her kissing her forehead, “Five and a half to go, and we’ll be able to hold them.”

Martha sniffs, tears rolling down her cheeks, holding Jonathan close, “Do you want a boy, or a girl?”

“Whichever will be perfect. I hope they have your hair. Your smile.” Jonathan gazes down at her.

“I hope they have your eyes.” She strokes his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, and their hands on her stomach. “I hope they come out healthy.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s about time you picked up your phone,” Lex muses, reclining in his chair, “Didn’t you always say that a Luthor had to be steadfast in-”

“I have no time or patience for your sarcastic wit, Lex.” Lionel’s voice snaps.

“I guess I’ll just get to the point then.”

Lex takes a drink as silence reigns over their call, both expecting the other to ask.

“And it is?” Lionel growls with impatience.

“Patience, patience, I was collecting my thoughts. I wanted to know if we had family secrets.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Right, because a Rachel Dunleavy came by about two weeks ago, claiming to have given up a son, named Lucas. Claimed that _you_ made her give up her, sorry, _your_ son, that _you_ impregnated her with.”

“Preposterous, Lex. You know I’ve only ever loved your mother.”

“You see, that’s what I thought, and then I started looking for answers. I didn’t expect to find Lucas in Edge City. Can you believe he thought his mother was dead? Wait, you were the one who told him she was dead. Way to have the past come back to haunt you, huh? I reunited them, by the way.”

“So I lied. What of it, Lex? Are you distraught? Heartbroken, I didn’t let you grow up with a half-brother?”

”Not particularly. I’m curious more than anything. Do I have anymore half siblings I should know about? Or do you want to keep them a secret until you have a use for them, too?”

“Do not play games with me, Lex-”

“I know, I know, you don’t like the games. Spare me the lecture. How’s Metropolis? I hear you’ve been hanging around some interesting people-”

Lex scoffs as the call abruptly ends, rubbing his head, and looking at his screen.

 

* * *

 

“What can I really help you with, Lionel? You wouldn’t come all here after all this time just to greet an old friend.” Dr. Swann, wheeled himself to his desk, as Lionel sat primly on the plastic chair.

“Exactly. As I recall, we didn’t part on the nicest of bases, Dr. Swann, and I...apologize.” Lionel said with a bowed head.

“More than thirty years and counting, what a surprise. What do you want, Lionel?”

“I want your help, and I’m going to get it.”

 

* * *

 

“This place is considerably harder to get to than the Crystal of Air.” Clark reflexively coughed, the dust in the stale air flying in his face as he opened the sealed room.

“I hope I don’t smell like dust forever.” Clark waved the dust and sand away, floating into the room without a care.

“So it’s-”

“Right there. I can feel it.” Jor-El popped into his head, and Clark nodded, burying his hand into the wall with little fanfare. Gripping the statue tight, he winced as he broke it in two, letting the ancient shards fall to the floor and reveal the Crystal of Fire.

“Did I ever tell you I am so glad Lana is not Countess Isobel right now? If she ever got went to Paris, and got that stupid grimoire again, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from punching Isobel in the face, regardless of it being Lana’s body.” Clark mused, tossing the Crystal of Fire in the air.

“Rao knows she could take it.” Jor-El mused, “Now, go get cleaned up. Were you not going to spend the night with Alexander?”

“Yeah!” Clark jumped, shoving the Crystal into his pockets, “I’ll drop it off at the cave, and then take a long bath.”

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, who the hell drop kicks an orderly?” Clark complains, as he sits next to Lex, hair gleaming gently in the soft light of the fireplace.

Lex looks up from his laptop, putting his feet in Clark’s lap. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just, this new transfer drop kicked an orderly, and Dr. Harden was mad as hell.”

Lex takes a sip of his drink and coughs, staining his crisp grey shirt.

“Are you okay?” Clark pauses in his complaining to look at Lex. “Your heart rate just jumped a bit.”

“I’m fine-” Lex clears his throat, freezing, as he places his juice away from his laptop, “Can you tell when I’m lying, Clark?”

“Uhm.” The tight look on Clark’s face is all the answer Lex needs.

“I can pretend I don’t hear it?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Clark asks, hands curling over his socked feet.

“Yeah. You just caught me by surprise?”

“What was so surprising?”

“I may have met the doctor in complaint in anger management today.”

“What?”

“Yeah. It was a funny story... _at the time_.” Lex chuckled as Clark narrowed his eyes, “Obviously it’s different now that I have more context- Why am I getting the feeling that you don’t like this Doctor very much?”

“It’s because I don’t.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.” Clark winces, rubbing his feet. “I- You shouldn't let my prejudices ruin any potential friendships. You’re finally making friends that aren’t me, I should be happy, right?”

Lex closes his laptop, setting it on the end table, he shifts, pulling Clark closer, into his arms. “Clark Kent, are you jealous?” He asks, stroking his face.

Clark does not shyly look down, or turn away and huff, he looks Lex in the eyes, and says, “Yes.”

“Jealous because she’s beautiful, or jealous because I’ve potentially made a friend that isn’t Lana, or Chloe?”

“Yes.” Clark grumbles, curling into Lex’s chest.

“Cute.” Lex smiled, peppering kisses on Clark’s face. With a smug smile, Lex laughs, “I think I like you being jealous, and she’s just an acquaintance, if you really don’t like her-”

“Knock yourself out. I’ll get over it. It’s not- I shouldn’t have control over the friends you make, Lex. It’s not healthy. So, go make friends...I guess.” Clark huffs, clenching his jaw.

“Thank you.” Lex whispered gently, kissing his cheek, “I don’t think anyone has ever cared about me like that.”

“Well, I do, so get used to it.” Clark whispers back lovingly, and Lex’s hands curl around his belt, eager to just how much he appreciated it.

 

* * *

 

He wasn't too thick, but he was long, and Clark needed long. Somehow, Clark thought, the lack of hair made his bulbous head stand out more, as it leaked pearly pre-come, standing at attention, flushing the most beautiful red. He wet his lips, the want in his belly, aching to be released. He needed Lex to reach his deepest depths and plant his seed there. Needed Lex to fuck him until he cried and lost himself to the feeling of his cock, bursting with salty come.

Whimpering, Clark tried to squirm closer, yet Lex's steady hands kept him in place, as he barely grazed Clark’s hole, tearing open a condom, and slowly placing it on.

Impatient, Clark flipped them over, and in a blur of limbs, he sat himself on Lex’s cock, relishing in the pleasure contorting Lex’s face as he watched Clark sink down onto his length.

"Clark..." Lex groaned, hands restlessly pinching his ass as Clark took him in one slow, teasing, movement.

"Rao, Lex, you're perfect." Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, wet, soft, and spit smearing at the corners of their mouths. Clark snapped his hips, as they separated for a breath, and Lex let out a strangled gasp, as Clark deliberately clenched down on his cock, the muscle on his thighs straining as he began to bounce wildly.

"Holy fucking shit- Clark!" Lex babbled, pink lips trembling as his girth buried itself deeper and deeper into Clark's tightening ass.

"So beautiful and tight," Lex heaved, raising his hips to meet Clark's, beads of sweat forming on his temple. Clark kept up the harsh pace, growing harder at the thought of Lex’s cock opening him up, and fucking him for the first time.

With a gentle smile, Clark picked up his brutal pace, and Lex’s hands gripped his waist until they turned white, tight enough to bruise a human. The relentless slap of their skin together slowly petered out, as Clark with soft eyes, peaked, long and hard, spilling come onto Lex’s hairless chest.

Lex let out a cry, as Clark tightened around him, and he lost all sense of control, spiraling into a white hot fervor, pulling Clark down and breathlessly trying to kiss him as their bodies rode the last of their climax.

“You know, I wanted our first time to be a bit slower.” Lex remarks, as Clark falls to his side, smiling and radiant in his afterglow.

“I messed up?” Clark said, breathless.

“No. It was perfect. You’re perfect.” Lex said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Funny.” Clark grinned, sweetly kissing Lex, “So are you.”

 

 


	8. A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And so the spark grows,  
> From flame to ember,  
> To ash and coal.  
> But worry, so wary, of the blazing fire too near.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just need a moment.  
> Whitney's back, and he's not the same. >:3c  
> It's about time I started making my own Freaks of the Week and show just how the universe around Clark isn't an exact copy of his old one...  
> If you mess with time, don't expect the universe around you to react the same way.  
> More differences to come, and yeah, I didn't end up doing _Skinwalker_ or _Insurgence_ because 1. It was redundant to the plot. Lex and Clark already know about the Kawatche caves, and have saved them, thus earning the Kawatche Tribe's friendship. And 2. I didn't want to hurt Martha, Lex has already taken out the bugs, and Lionel is in Metropolis doing Rao knows what. 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I am always happy to hear what you guys think!  
> If you really love it, don't be afraid to leave me some Kudos or a Comment!  
> Hope you all enjoy the length of this chapter (much longer than the last!).
> 
> *Also, an Abuse TW for the last section of the chapter with the new F.O.W. Nothing actually happens, but it does allude to it.

“And so the spark grows,

From flame to ember,

To ash and coal.

But worry, so wary, of the blazing fire too near.”

 

* * *

 

“When I left Smallville, I didn’t think I’d be so different when I returned. But, I know as soon as I step off of the bus taking me back-” Whitney shakes his head, a frown marring his face.

“It’s alright to feel some apprehension, Whitney. It’s an emotionally exhausting time for you and no one would expect anything different.” The therapist platicates him, putting a clipboard on her lap.

Whitney wipes the tears falling from his eyes, “Just the thought that I’ll be the only one coming home. We all tried so hard, and walked so far, so, why am I the only one coming back? It feels like I don’t deserve it, and I know that’s stupid, but I can’t help it.”

“They all wanted to come home so badly, I’d of rather come home with my platoon than a medal.” Whitney ground his teeth, looking at the therapist through watery eyes.

“Survivor’s guilt is very prevalent among first timers, but, you did a very good thing, serving your country and helping military intelligence. A medal can’t replace the friends you lost, I know that, but I also know that your platoon would be happy that you got out, and didn’t die there with them for nothing. That they would rather have you on American soil, safe, and alive, then out there in Indonesia, M.I.A or worse.”

“Yeah.” Whitney sniffed, wiping his nose with an offered tissue, “I guess so.”

“Is anxiety all you feel about going home? Going back to Smallville?” The woman continued to talk, writing with a lazy scrawl.

“I feel...happy too, and a little nervous. I’ll get to see my mom again. I haven’t talked to her in months, with all the therapy and whatnot. I left real soon after my dad died, and I- just want her to know I’m okay. I almost wished I stayed longer now, but, the call of duty was too strong, you know? I wanted to honor my father, and it didn’t feel like I could do that running Fordman’s.”

“That’s more than understandable, Whitney. I’m sure your mother is missing you greatly, just as much as she is proud of you following your father’s legacy. Any friends at home, people you look forward to seeing again? You said you played sports back in high school, which isn’t that long ago,” She said, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. “Are you thinking about joining a local team when you get back?”

“No. No football just yet. Maybe, I’ll coach a little league or just run my dad’s store, I’m not sure yet. I have friends- _had_ , haven’t seen them in a while. Uhm, there’s- Lana, my ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh?”

“We decided to cool it off _way_ before I left Smallville and joined the Marines. She’s sent me video diaries from time to time though.”

“High school drama?” The therapist prodded wryly.

“No. I was an overprotective shithead. I used to jump to conclusions instead of thinking things through, and I thought it would be okay if I just kept doing that. Breaking up with Lana, she told me she wanted us to cool it off, and then she told me why. I let her go. I could have fought, but-.”

Whitney’s mouth twisted, as he sat in silence, “People always say loving someone romantically is the best, but when I look back, I’m happy I don’t love Lana that way anymore. We were closer as friends than we ever were as boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Wow, I’m rather in awe of your emotional maturity, most high school boys would’ve kept a grudge, or held a life long crush.”

“Yeah,” Whitney ducked his head in slight embarrassment, “I’d rather stay her friend then lose her forever. Then there’s Chloe, which, admittedly, I don’t know too well, we never really talked in depth. But Lana started dating her-”

“And you don’t feel jealous over that? That she moved on, and started dating a girl?”

“No, actually. I thought I would, at first. They’re good for each other, which is weird because it’s like they’re polar opposites. Lana, she’s popular, used to be a part of the cheerleading squad. Chloe she’s the head editor at the Torch, and other than being the moderately new girl with a quirky sense of fashion, and Smallville’s very own reporter, you would’ve thought they had nothing in common. Somehow though, they became friends, then more than friends, and I can’t begrudge a love that grew like that.”

“That’s sweet of you. Are you excited to go back home, now that you’ve thought of your friends?”

“Yes, actually. It’s hard for me to even remember what their voices sounded like, but I swear, I can still hear their laughs. I- I didn’t tell you about Clark.” Whitney blinked, gathering his thoughts.

The therapist paused, “A boyfriend?”

“No. God, no.” Whitney reeled back, and then laughed softly, “The asshole pining after him would murder me if he ever thought I liked Clark more than a friend. He’s helped me through a lot. We weren’t friends at first, and I was jealous that Lana was hanging with him. ‘Cause Clark...he’s like sunshine, and everything good with the world, and even if I was Smallville’s star quarterback, sometimes talent can’t compare to a genuinely good person. He’s just one of those people, you know? Makes things better knowing he’s on your side. Eventually he wore me down, and we became buddies. I know that he’ll understand me in ways the others can’t.”

“How so?”

“Clark’s always been different. I swear if he wasn’t such a lone wolf, he would’ve been Smallville’s most popular bachelor.” Whitney mutters avoiding the question,

“Guess the Kents’ are like that though, always flying under the radar, even if their some of the best people I know.”

“The question, Whitney? How can he understand you in ways the others can’t?”

“I don’t know.” Whitney leans back in his chair, crossing his arms defensively.

The therapist continues scribbling, without pause.

“When we started getting along, we just clicked, and it felt nice to be around him. Honestly, I can’t believe I was ever mean to him, I look back, and realize I was so stupid, I could barely think past football.”

“You were younger then. It shows just how much you’ve grown.”

“When I step off that bus, taking me home, doc, I’ll only know two things for certain. One, I’ll finally be home.”  Whitney pursed his lips, staring into the middle distance.

“And the second thing?” The therapist asked softly, breaking his thoughts.

“That I’m different, then the boy that left there.” Whitney spoke, something lost and distant in his eyes, “When I get back, I wonder, how many people are going to be expecting the same Whitney that got on that bus?”

 

* * *

 

Whitney felt the gravel crunch beneath his feet, staring dazedly at the lush green of Smallville, as he disembarked the bus.

“Now, you’re a rather late traveler, can I help you with someth-” The woman pauses, looking at him intensely through the shadows, “Lord Almighty, Whitney Fordman is that you?”

Whitney stands stiffly, staring down the squinty eyed brunette, “Mrs. Tanner, hello.”

“You’re alive! Oh, it’s good to see an old face. We didn’t know what happened to you, Lord knows your mother asked enough questions but no officers would answer her. Something about mission security she complained. Are you waiting for a ride?” She asks, patting his arm.

“Ah, no. No one knows-”

Mrs. Tanner lights up, “You’re planning to surprise them, aren’t you? Oh, I love surprises! How can you get into town, if you haven’t told anyone you’re comin? Come on, don’t tell me you were planning on walking!”

“I’ve walked longer distances before, Mrs. Tanner, and all in conditions much...worse.”

“Hush now, let me get my keys, and I’ll sneak you into Smallville in a burlap sack if I have to. Betty’s going to be so happy! I swear, we’ve been reading military books all book club since you’ve been gone.” Mrs. Tanner cheered, rushing to her bedroom.

Standing outside, Whitney waited in anticipation, the moon rising high above. When Betty came back, keys jangling in hand, he turned to her, "On second thought, Mrs. Tanner, could you take me to the Talon?"

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for covering the rest of my shift, Jess. Chloe’s been so eager to finally finish our week long horror movie marathon, and I can’t keep missing out.” Lana sighs in relief, taking off her apron, and hanging it on a hook.

“No problem, Lana.” Jess says, lifting a used tray of cups.

“You think we’d spend more time with each other now that we’re living together, but life is just restless. I’m super excited, and I’ll be snagging the leftover muffins, alright?”

“You’d better be paying for those.” Jess teased, cleaning up tables.

“You know I always do.” Lana grumbled, taking out her wallet and leaving several bills in the cash box before loading up a tray filled with muffins. “Are you gonna take any home, Jess?” Lana asked, pondering on whether to take the last chocolate cherry muffin.

“Jess?” Lana repeated, looking up to see Jess pale and dithering, pointing at something behind her. Lana span on her feet, with her back digging into the granite countertops.

She swallowed down a gasp, lips quivering, before she shot towards the silhouetted figure, wearing a timid smile, “Whitney!”

“Hey, Lana.” Whitney smiled, as she squeezed him tight, “I’m back.”

“I thought- We thought, we’d never see you again. No one would say anything and we asked everyone we could. Everyone was so worried-” Lana blabbered, into his chest, holding him close.

“I’m here, Lana, in Smallville. And I’m safe. I’m alive.” Whitney comforted her, as Jess slowly smiled at him in greeting before ducking into the backroom to give them privacy.

“Why didn’t you say anything? A phone call, an email, a letter!” Lana cried, staring up at him with teary eyes.

“I wasn’t okay for a long time, Lana. When- when they found me, I needed a lot of help to get back to myself. I’m better now, so you don’t have to worry, and I’m here to stay.”

Lana nodded, wiping her tears away, and blowing her nose into an offered napkin. “We- We have to tell Chloe. Please. I mean, we were going to do horror movies tonight, and I know she’d love to know you’re back-”

“Yeah.” Whitney nodded dumbly, staring down at Lana, “A horror movie and some friends sounds nice. Sounds...normal.”

“We can even scream at the people making all the stupid decisions and throw popcorn at each other.” Lana tried to smile, grabbing the muffins on the counter. “Then let’s get going!”

 

* * *

 

“Lana!” Chloe yelled, as Lana tiptoed through the door, gently closing it behind Whitney,

“Don’t think I can’t hear you! You’re late! I’ve had the popcorn ready for fifteen minutes, and the movie for twenty! Then I spent the last five minutes making the perfect pillow bed, and we have to watch this movie, _now,_ or I will mutiny!” Chloe yelled from the mass of pillows, her blonde hair sticking out from the covers.

“Whoa.” Chloe blinked, “What’s got you in such a good mood? Did the muffins sell out or something? Are you going to get a random bonus from Lex?”

“It’s a surprise.” Lana beamed, leaning over to hug Chloe, through the pillows, “Where’s your dad?”

“A surprise, huh? Don’t know if I like those when they’re happening to me. He’s out on a guys’ night with his buds. He won’t drink though. So he’ll be home around 1am. What’s the surprise?” Chloe asked with narrowed eyes.

Whitney stepped out of the corner within a moment of Lana’s gaze, smiling down at Chloe, “I am. ‘Sup, Sullivan?”

 

* * *

 

“I just can’t believe it!” Chloe threw her hands up, completely ignoring the television. “You never said or messaged anyone! You- You! We all missed you, Whitney.” Chloe grinned, reaching over to hug him. “Oof. You’re steel. Not as bad as Clark, but you’ll get there.” Chloe said, patting his shoulder.

“How’s it been since you’ve come back? Was the trip boring? Where were you stationed? Was it dry? Hot? A desert? Come to think of it, I don’t think you ever told us-” Chloe rattled off questions, as Whitney stood uncomfortably.

“Ah, could I use the bathroom?” He asked, jaw tense.

“Sure,” Lana rubbed his back, “Second door on the left.” She said, as she watched him stiffly walk down the hall, Chloe reaching over to grab the notepad that was never far from her.

“ _Chloe._ ” Lana crossed her arms.

“What?” Chloe looked up, her scribbling slowing down at the look on Lana’s face.

“He just got back, from wherever he was stationed. I don’t think he wants to be interrogated about it just yet.”

“But Lana-”

“No buts, Chloe, please. At least let him get used to being home first, can you do that?” Lana begged, gently tugging the notepad away from Chloe.

Chloe let the notepad slip through her fingers, the pen clacking onto the end table as she huffed. “ _Fine._ ”

“Just movies, and popcorn, and stupid jokes okay? I don’t want to make you mad, Chloe-” Lana frowned, squeezing Chloe’s arm.

“I’m not mad. I’m- Okay, a little mad. But, I’m being insensitive again, aren’t I?” Chloe sulked, as Lana sighed.

“Yeah, you are, a little.” Whitney crept back into the living room, startling them both, “But I can shrug it off, you’re Chloe Sullivan after all, and I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t willing to face the cavalry _and_ the Spanish Inquisition.” Whitney said dryly, “What movie are you guys going to finish this marathon with?”

Chloe smiled timidly at him, “Sorry, I’ll see if I can’t tone it down. And for your information, we are watching, _28 days later_ !” She scrambled to show him the DVD box, before jumping back onto the pillow bed, “I am so hyped, it looks _so_ good. I’m ready to press play as soon as everyone is comfortable. But just you so know, this isn’t over, Fordman. I’ll get a Torch Exclusive!” She looked up at them, patting the rest of the bed, with an arched brow.

“I wouldn’t have believed it was you, if you didn’t.” Whitney chuckled.

“Come on then, let’s see if it’s any good.” Lana guided him to the bed, giggling at Chloe’s words, as the actor credits rolled, and the movie began.

 

* * *

 

“Have you read the Torch?”

“What? What happened?”

A gaggle of girls swarmed together, all gossiping in sharp whispers, “Whitney Fordman’s back!”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, I’m serious! Like _seriously_ serious.”

The swarm broke apart as another girl shoved her way in frantically, “Guess what I just heard? Whitney Fordman’s back, and he’s at the Talon!”

“What?! Oh my god, we have to go!”

“But I have chemistry! And Mr. Jared is such a hard ass! He’ll dock my grades-”

“I don’t fucking care! I’ll go!” A chorus of excited girls cheer, flitting down the hallway, tapping the shoulders and speaking quickly to all they pass by.

“You’ll never believe it, but I heard Whitney Fordman’s back, and he’s at the Talon!”

“Isn’t he the guy who went into the Marines? Or some shit like that?”

“I thought he went into the Army.” Another says, scratching their cheek in confusion.

“Same shit, right?” They laugh, before a burly boy wearing a Letterman jacket knocks their heads together, “Show some fucking respect man, he was star Quarterback and he served our country, hell yeah we’ll go see him.”

“Well hurry up! I doubt he’ll be at the Talon all day!”

 

* * *

 

“Mmmm, I could go for a latte right about now.” Lex yawns, stretching next to a sleepy Clark.

“How about a pot of coffee guzzled down straight from the pot?” Clark mutters, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s got you so tired?” Lex asks, draping an arm over Clark.

“Homework.” Clark grumbles, “And _work_ work. Just because Dr. Harden kind of takes it easy on me, it’s like I’ve become the top of the Transfer’s shit list.”

“Are they bullying you?” Lex asks, stroking Clark’s hair.

“No. They’re just unpleasant in general. If this wasn’t Smallville, then I’d be the one trying to swat off the rumors, but people know me better than that.”

“If they start making too much trouble, I’m a rather heavy donor to the hospital-”

“And you’ll do nothing. You can’t just donate enough money to build a new wing to the hospital, and then have them transferred away. Sure, it’ll solve an immediate problem, but I don’t need you fighting my battles for me,-”

“What if I want to fight them for you? If I want to make those people close their insignificant mouths?”

“Then you’ll do it when there’s actual stakes, not when they’re jealous I’m fitting in more with the staff when I’ve only had a couple weeks on them. Please. I’m not saying you can’t protect me, because you can, but this isn’t worth pulling out the big guns, Lex.”

“Of course you are.” Lex answers a-matter-of-factly. “You do know that, right? You’re worth it, Clark. Anything. _Everything._ ” Lex whispers, leaning into kiss Clark.

Clark gives him a quick peck, “I know. But they’re not. I know my worth. No matter how I feel about myself, or the things I’ve done, I _know_ my worth. And they? They’re not worth it, so don’t even bother, okay?”

“Okay.” Lex grins softly, nuzzling Clark with is nose, “Are we still going to tell Lana and Chloe about us? I kind of want to wait until they figure it out.” Lex smirks tiredly.

“Yes we’re still telling them.” Clark snickers, planting a kiss on Lex’s cheek, “They would kill us if we didn’t.”

“Can we go get coffee too? I have to finish up some paperwork and I think I’m dead on my feet.”

“Yeah, but I’m driving. With those bags under your eyes, I’m even second guessing letting you walk.” Clark mutters, as they scamper to put their shoes and jackets on.

 

* * *

 

“What is wrong with the world?” Lex gasps at the line out of the Talon, long and winding down the block. “I just want coffee.”

“I have no idea.” Clark gapes, parking in Lex’s reserved spot.

“Excuse me, what the hell is going on?” Lex hops out of the Porsche, asking an impatient looking woman cursing at the wait for a coffee.

“Some schmuck showed up and now everyone is partying it up in the Talon. All I want is my coffee, and I have to wait for it. It’s been more than twenty minutes and this is the only _good_ place to get a cup.” She complains, gritting her teeth. "Good luck getting across that crowd."

“Schmuck?” Lex repeats, and a man behind her jeers.

“Don’t you know, Luthor? A real hero’s back in town!”

“Hero?” Clark cranes his head trying to look over the crowd of people.

From inside the Talon, they hear a hum of noise, “Three cheers for Whitney Fordman!” A rapturous cheer breaks the constant chatter of voices.

Clark’s blood runs cold.

 

* * *

 

“Lex!” Lana beams, as he and Clark shove their way through the crowd.

“Lana, are you actually selling anything?” Lex asks, peering at the coffee makers.

“Faster than we can make it.” Lana complains, sharing a harried smile with Jess, “Can I get you anything? A whole cup of espresso, maybe? It looks like you need it.”

“Honestly, I could use some peace and quiet too, but it doesn’t look like I’ll find it here. A latte for me, please, and a black coffee with a muffin, if you have any, for Clark. And, Lana?”

“Yeah?” Lana turns around after shoving coffee grounds into a drip machine.

“To go, please.” Lex looks exasperatingly to the crowds and Lana nods.

“The Talon’s not exactly the best place for privacy right now, Clark.” Lex mutters into his ear, eyes filtering through the countless faces, noticing their hands all holding editions of the Torch.

“Was today supposed to be a special release day, or something?”

“No, why?” Clark frowns, asking to borrow a copy. “What the hell, Chloe?”

“ _A Legacy of Leadership: A Hero’s Return to Smallville_. Welcome Home, Whitney Fordman?” Clark reads off the top, a chill creeping up his spine.

“Can I have it back now? I really want to get it signed.” The person complains, as Clark dolefully hands it back.

“Why do you want a signature?” Lex asks, eyebrows furrowing.

“Are you kidding? When Mr. Fordman came back from Vietnam, my folks got his signature on the Torch that day too. I want to get from his son, continue the legacy!” They beam, pushing toward a crowd of people, and out of sight.

“Lex, your order’s ready.” Lana leans across the counter, handing him a thick, brown paper bag.

“Thank you, Lana.” Lex sighs, taking out a hundred dollar bill, “Pay whatever I owe, and put the rest in the tip jar. Clark, are you-”

Lex pauses, as Clark seemingly stares in one direction, head craned at an angle. Gently, he places a hand on Clark’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a bit too loud in here for my ears.” Clark shrugs, staring off into the distance again.

“We should get going. I have a feeling the Talon is only going to get more packed.”

“Right. We’ll drop by later to see Whitney, if he’s free that is, Lana. Try not to wear your feet out.” Clark jokes, as Lex begins to tug at his arm, patience reached by the crowds.

“No promises. If I can shove past the crowd, I’ll tell Whitney you dropped by.” Lana gives him a strained smile, as Jess rapidly shouts out several orders, and Clark is tugged along, until the crowd no longer suffocates him, outside of the Talon.

“I almost felt like getting on a table and telling everyone to leave.” Lex complains, as he hops into the passenger seat, painfully handing Clark his keys yet again, as if it hadn’t taken him a good ten minutes to gather the will to hand them over on the drive there.

“Relax, I’m not going to crash this beauty.”

“It’s still painful.” Lex huffs, “I’m not used to sharing.”

“Haha, well neither am I, only child syndrome, I’m afraid.” Clark rolls his eyes, rubbing the dashboard with eager hands, making amorous faces at Lex.

“Stop.” Lex guffaws, shoving their coffee’s into the cup holders.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Clark croons to the Porsche as it purrs to life, “I’ll ride you gently. Lex is the one who needs it rough.”  

“Don’t sweet talk my Porsche, only I can sweet talk my Porsche.” Lex jokingly complains, acting petulant, as they pull out of the Talon’s parking lot.

“Oh really?” Clark raises an eyebrow, as they stop at a red light, “Guess I’ll have to sweet talk you instead, how about it, dear?”

“That’s more like it, _honey._ ”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry to call you out so late, Lex,-”

“It’d better be worth it. I was enjoying a nice lie in, thinking I was finally going to be able to go to sleep.” Lex bitterly complains, before shaking his head, “Never mind me. What were you saying?”

“As, I was saying, from the evidence we’ve managed to acquire, it does look like we might need to call the government to deal with Ian Randall in the long term.” Deputy Vertigo shrugged off his officer’s jacket, closing the blinds to the office.

“So they can lock him away in Belle Reve?” Lex crossed his arms, leaning on Sheriff’s Ethan desk. “He’s a teenager for fuck’s sake, barely sixteen, and our only option is to lock him up in a prison deemed psychiatric facility?”

“I understand your hesitance, Mr. Luthor, hell, I’m wary of doing this too, but-” Sheriff Ethan stands stiffly from his chair, “That boy has already murdered Mr. Frankel, over a grade and shown no reluctance. I mean, isn’t it only a matter of time before he strikes again? And this time, it’ll be another innocent person.”

“Now, I mean, maybe- we don’t have to send him to Belle Reve-“ Deputy Vertigo fumbles over his words.

“And where would you recommend putting him, Deputy Vertigo?” Sheriff Ethan scratches his brow, slowly becoming more puce. “He’s a danger to Smallville, a danger we’re letting walk around children, willingly knowing he could go off at any moment!”

“Lower your voice, Sheriff, I understand your concern, and I agree with it. We’ll cease surveillance, grab a team, and apprehend him.”

“Now hold on, - he’s sixteen! It could ruin his-” Deputy Vertigo scrambled for purchase.

“Not it _could_ ruin his life. It _will_ ruin his life. Especially once he’s tried as an adult, and slapped with murder charges. He’s made his choice, Vertigo, and over a grade of all things. I don’t like condemning children guilty as much as the next man, but if it keeps Smallville safe, I’ll do what I have to, and what is in my power.” Lex finalizes their argument, and shakily, Deputy Vertigo and Sheriff Ethan nod.

“For Smallville’s safety.” Lex mutters as he excuses himself from the small office, a sickening lurch to his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Clark waits until he can hear the Porsche driving away, Lex stepping on the gas with a forceful push, to get up at a speed even the camera’s can’t track and fly down to the kitchen, and then out of the window, into the night sky.

Whitney Fordman, as much as as it sickened him to think, shouldn’t be alive, Clark thought. Smart, dutiful, and brave, Whitney died in Indonesia, and Tina Greer replaced him. Except this Whitney, as far as he knew, - as far as Chloe knew, didn’t have amnesia. Remembered everything, and if only, was a bit clipped with discussing certain parts of his tour and ‘got all million yard stare-y’ when left alone to his thoughts for too long.

At least, Clark frowned, racing through the trees, that’d been what Chloe said.

He stops at a patch of long grass, green and new, life over the corpse of Tina Greer. Not wasting a second, half a mind on the sound of Lex’s heartbeat, he digs quickly and furiously.

Rapidly, he heaves dirt up by the ton, a grim smile on his face when he sees what’s left of Tina Greer’s slowly decomposing corpse - the part that’s not burned to a char that is.

Gingerly, he opens the trash bag he’d snagged, dumping her corpse in with a scrunched nose. He quietly shoves the dirt back in, placing the grass back on top as if it had never been disturbed. It was time he disposed of Tina, more...permanently, Clark thought, already flying towards the nearest volcano.

As he set the rest of Tina Greer’s body into lava, something in his chest relaxed, heart throbbing at the reality that the real Whitney Fordman, had, against all odds, survived his tour, and come back alive, if only haunted by the horrors of war.

Watching the last of the plastic bag melt away, Clark flies into the sky racing towards Smallville, and Lex’s luxury bathroom, eager to scrub the dirt and death from his body, and cuddle with Lex, knowing he could talk to Whitney when he woke.

 

* * *

 

Climbing out of the shower, Clark wrapped a fluffy robe around himself, listening to Lex pad up the stairs.

He watched as Lex threw open the door to his bedroom, toeing off his shoes, throwing his jacket onto a couch, and tiredly undoing his buttoned shirt.

“Want help?” Clark walked over, kissing his shoulder blade, and helping him undo his buttons from behind.

“I think I could sleep standing within seconds.” Lex groans, “How about I go to sleep, and you undress me and put me in pajamas.” Lex lays his head on Clark’s shoulder, as Clark slowly undoes a button.

“How about you stop being such a workaholic, and let your shareholders do some work? They want to do their jobs too, you know.”

“And they do. Starting a company isn’t easy, as much as I make it look like it. If only it worked like in television, I’d speak a sentence and a fully formed LexCorp would spring up out of the ground.” Lex groaned, as Clark gently kneaded his shoulders, and in a blur, changed him into his pajamas.

“Let’s get to bed, cause it’ll be our last night together this week. Ma and Dad miss me on the farm, and I want you to actually sleep and leave tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow.”

“Will do, honey.” Lex kissed Clark deeply, sleepily flopping onto his bed, Clark laughing fondly, as Lex fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry about all the people, Lana.” Whitney sighs, putting his jacket on.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing, it wasn’t your fault after all. And the Talon got a lot of business, I don’t know how we’re ever going to top it. I guess I was the only one who actually fell asleep after the movie?”

“Yeah.” Whitney runs a hand through his hair, “Chloe was insistent I answer some questions. Don’t worry, she wasn’t too pushy.”

Lana lets out a deeply exhausted breath, “I should’ve known she’d ask you for an exclusive and keep you up all night-”

“It wasn’t a problem, sure, I didn’t expect all of Smallville to come down to the Talon where we were gonna hang out all day, but it happened, and now it’s over.”

Whitney grumbles with relief, helping Lana wipe down tables.

“How are you and Chloe by the way?” Whitney asks, wringing out a rag.

“We’re fine.”

“Just fine?”

“We’re happy.” Lana rolls her eyes, organizing cups for tomorrow. “She does elusive reporter things, and I run the Talon.”

“And you’re happy with that? You...don’t want anything more?”

“We’re still kids Whitney. I- Sure I want to do different things in my future, but for now, I’m happy. I’m not some restless girl trying to find her place in the world anymore. I’ve dug out my niche, and when it’s time and I get too big for my home, I’ll find someplace else. But that’s not now - and it won’t be for a couple of years.” Lana hums, wiping down a counter, “Why’d you ask? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m doing good. Happy even. I-just- Those things I took for granted when I left for the Marines. Before I left, the last thing I ever wanted to do with my life was run the family store.”

“And I’m guessing now it’s different?” Lana prods, resting against the counter.

“Yeah. I’m glad I have them now. I’ve been on tour, Lana, seen a lot of bad...shit. Things I would never want to tell anyone, things I barely want to remember myself. And when they gave me an honorable discharge for being the only one in my platoon to come back alive through it all - the only thought in my head that kept me alive was Smallville. The thought of coming back here, and settling down, getting an education. The thought that I could be _normal_ , kept me sane. Except everyone keeps looking at me like I’m some kind of hero-”

“You came back, Whitney, _alive_. Of course you are.”

“I’m not. I’m not a hero. I don’t feel like one, Lana. This medal on my chest? I couldn’t give a fuck about it.” Whitney shakes his head, the urge to pull it from his jacket, and throw it across the Talon making his arms tremble, “What use is a medal in the face of my dead platoon? My father got a medal of valor for saving three of his men. I couldn’t save anyone, Lana.”

“Whitney.” Lana put a hand to her mouth, rushing from behind the counter to hug him.

“I couldn’t save them - and I’ll never be able to forget their screams.”

“I’m so sorry, Whitney. I’m so sorry.” Lana whispered, squeezing him tight.

“It’s not your fault, Lana.” Whitney rests his chin on her head, “It’s mine.”

 

* * *

 

“Whitney!” Clark jumps from his seat, jostling Lex in the process with a murmured apology. He drops his mug onto the table, as Whitney carefully approaches with a smile and Clark engulfs him in a bear hug.

“Look at you all tan and blonde.” Clark muses, as Whitney claps his back, a bigger smile on his face.

“Clark. It’s been a while.” He answers, sending Lex a stiff smile.

“It’s nice to see you back here, Fordman.” Lex stood from his seat, standing next to Clark as they embraced.

“Whitney, please, Lex. I figure we’ve known each other long enough. Good to see you’re still around.” Whitney mused as he and Clark parted. “How is everything going in Smallville for you?”

“Like a well thought out game of chess.” Lex smirks, “You must be happy to be home.”

“Yeah.” Whitney grins, as Chloe and Lana approach the table, “I am.”

“Lana, Chloe.” Lex greets, sitting back down, and putting his laptop on his lap.

“Hey, Lex.” Lana smiles, sitting across from Clark and Lex with Chloe on another couch.

“ _Ohhhh,_ ” Chloe squeals with glee, beaming at each and everyone of them, “The gang’s back together!”

Clark laughs maniacally in tandem with Chloe, “Finally. Now we can accomplish all the scooby-doo shenanigans I’ve ever wanted.”

“Says you.” Lana giggles, as they give Jess their orders.

“So, what’s going on with everyone?” Whitney asks, leaning back into his chair, “I know Lana’s still with the Talon, and Chloe with the Torch, but what about you guys?”

Clark pauses as he takes a sip of coffee, pursing his lips. Chloe cuts in with a shrug, “Well, Clark works at the hospital now. Apparently, he’s a real working adult earning a paycheck, _and_ still going to school.”

“The hospital?” Whitney blinks, “I can’t say I’ve ever thought about you in the capacity for hospice care.”

“I’m not a nurse or anything. Just a file archivist, helping the hospital finally get digital. I’ve never hated a scanner more.”

“What about you, Lex? Last I heard there was some employee buy-out, going on?” Whitney leaned in with interest.

“I led a coup with the employees and made them shareholders. We won, and I started LexCorp. We’re growing at a sedate pace, and my father hasn’t been a thorn in my side just yet. Probably waiting to crush me mind, body, and soul.” Lex finishes dryly, taking a heavy drink of his latte.

“Wow. Sounds intense.” Whitney mutters, shaking his head at the Luthor family drama.

“Also,” Clark pauses looking over to Lex obviously, “Lex and I wanted to tell you guys something, and Whitney being here only makes it better.”

They all wait in silence, looking curiously to Lex and Clark. Slowly they clasp their hands together, and Clark leans into kiss him tenderly.

Chloe chokes on her coffee, as Lana fist pumps the air in happiness, and Whitney breaks into uncontrollable laughter.

“ _Yesyesyes_ _yes!_ I knew it would happen eventually!-”

Lana rambled, as Chloe screeched, “Why in the hell wasn’t I told immediately? Holy shit, it’s like the sun finally rose right for once.”

“We wanted a little bit of time to settle, Chloe.” Clark raises an eyebrow at her excited expression.

“We’re both still new to this relationship. And it’s not like our relationship is Torch-worthy.” Lex says, taking another swig of his coffee.

“And?” Chloe sulked, “It’s friend worthy! I demand to know everything!”

“Exactly.” Whitney snickers into his hands, “We demand truth, justice, and the story about how the both of you got your heads out of your asses.”

 

* * *

 

“As nice as this has been,” Lex finishes off his latte with one thick swallow, “I have business to get to.”

“Already?” Clark whines, “I swear we just got here.”

“You can stay, Clark. I have a shareholders meeting to get to. Put all the drinks and whatnot on my tab.” Lex gestured to Jess and she nodded.

Lex stalks out of the Talon and Clark sighs besotted, “I’m gonna go kiss him goodbye. I’ll be back.”

“Make it good!” Chloe shouts, as Lana and Whitney snicker.

Clark leans over the Porsche door, as Lex revs the engine, looking up to squint at Clark. “Do you want me to drop you of-”

Clark swoops in for a kiss and what starts off chaste quickly ends up _not._

Lex reaches up to pull him down further, running his fingers through Clark’s hair. Their mouths fit together, Clark thinks, moving in tandem with Lex’s lips. He sucks greedily on Lex’s lips, grateful for the nearly dead streets since the Talon’s overfill yesterday.

Lex whimpers as Clark takes control of their kiss, hand curling on the back of his neck, and another stroking the crick of his ear. He listens to the gallop of Lex’s heart, and happily lays one last kiss on Lex’s lips, before tearing himself away.

“Clark Jerome Kent, you are such a motherfucking _tease._ ” Lex huffs, a red blush crawling down his neck.

“Only to you, Lex. Only _for_ you.” Clark smiles, waving goodbye as Lex pulls away from the curb, driving off. He waits until Lex turns off of the main street before heading back inside.

“Everything okay? You took a while.” Whitney asks, a worried frown on his face.

“No, we’re fine. I just had to give him a proper goodbye.” Clark winks salaciously.

 

* * *

 

Whitney creeps up the stairs to the loft, silencing his phone and putting it in his pockets.

“Hey, Clark.”

“Sup, Whitney.” Clark nods, closing his telescope, pencil laid on a hand drawn star chart. “Everything okay?”

“Kind of.” Whitney answered, and they sat in silence, staring at each other.

“You know, when I before I got here I told myself everyone was expecting to see me come off that bus with a medal, and bragging rights, still the same old Whitney Fordman he’d left as. And for the most part, it’s true. Everyone wants to know what I did, if I shot at someone, if I survived in the wilderness, if I _killed_ someone, and no one thinks about what it would actually mean to do any of it. Except you. You didn’t ask me how it went, you barely even talked to me, Clark _. You just hugged me,_ and you didn’t ask.” Whitney crossed the loft to squeeze Clark tight, clapping him on the shoulder gently, “Thank you, - your silence, it-it means a lot to me, Clark.” He said, pulling away, at Clark’s somber look.

Whitney forced a laugh, eyes begging to change the subject, “You happy you made your move?” Whitney rocks on his feet, looking down at a framed photo of Clark and Lex embracing.

“Yeah. It wasn’t without pain though.” Clark leans on his window, staring out at the fields.

“Listen, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Whitney stares at Clark resolutely, straightening his back.

“Yeah? I kind of noticed. What is it?”

Whitney shook his head, smile slipping off, “I wanted to say- I wanted to say, I know you’re different.”

“What?” Clark froze, heart thundering in his chest.

“You’re not a meteor freak, I don’t think, but you’re not human.”

“What are you talking about, Whitney? That sounds insane.” Clark tries to laugh him off, crossing his arms.

“It does. It really does, but it’s the truth, isn’t it?”

”How do you know that?” Clark asks, staring Whitney in the eyes.

“You were always there, any time anything strange happened in Smallville, someone swore they could’ve seen you out and about, or you just happened to save Lana or Chloe, or knew someone from Chloe’s Wall of Weird. You survived things that shouldn’t be possible, even for a meteor freak. And unless your superpower is durability, and I know it’s not, it’s not hard to piece things together especially if..”

“If?”

“If you’ve lived through what I have.” Whitney clenched his fists, hearing the echo of bombs in his head, “Bombs dropped on my platoon, back in Indonesia. I was the only survivor. They called it first timer’s luck, but I knew it was a lie.” Whitney scoffed bitterly.

He dangled a necklace from his hands, holding it up to Clark, and watched as he reflexively flinched, “Don’t worry, it’s not green anymore. That day, I lived when I should have died. And I became...different. Not like you, but more like all the freaks, I guess.”

“Why are you telling me all of this, Whitney?”

“I need your help.” Whitney begged, military stance breaking, “I don’t know how to control this, or what to do with it. You do. You protect Smallville for fucks’ sake. Tell me what to do. _Please._ ”

 

* * *

 

“So, uhm, you must be Jennifer. It’s-It’s nice to meet you.” Lana tries to smile, as they both nervously shake hands.

“Yes, rather a surprise too.” Jennifer flashes a smile, as they take their seats at an empty table, sitting in awkward silence.

“Uhm, would you like some coffee?” Lana gestures to the menu hanging above the coffee bar, smiling like she would at an unruly customer.

“No, I’ll be fine. I just- I’m sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable, but I have something I need to say and I don’t think you’ll like it.” Jennifer shuffles in her seat, putting her purse to her side.

“Which is?” Lana asks with wide eyes.

“You seem like a girl that has her life figured out for the most part. I mean, how many people your age can say they run a place like this and turn a profit?” Jennifer muses looking at the the people coming and going. “I want to be honest with you Lana because I don’t want you hurt.”

“Hurt?” Lana shakes her head, “What do you mean, hurt?”

“I don’t want you to get too close to Henry. For your own sake.” Jennifer looks her dead on, and Lana freezes at her stare.

“Is it because I’m-”

“No.” Jennifer bites her cheek, “It’s not because you’re his daughter from another woman. I don’t care about that. Lana, when I married Henry he worked as an Editor for Law Review. He had plans to run for Congress, and I thought if it I could have a life with Henry, I would give it all up. And I did. Now he runs a law practice out of our living room.” She says, her tone turning bitter.

“I mean, people change, Mrs. Small-”

“Henry didn’t just change, Lana. He completely gave up. He believed until...he didn’t, or it got too hard to keep going. I fell in love with a man that was going to change the world, - and I wouldn’t have cared if he switched from congress to private practice if he kept the same devotion. But he didn’t.”

“So, you think he’ll lose interest in me?” Lana asks, blinking tears back.

“I don’t mean to hammer your dreams to pieces but yes. You’re new, you’re _different_ , and your a peice of his past he can get nostalgic for. Did you know we have two children together? They’re in boarding school right now but he never calls. Can you imagine that? Growing up with a father so distant, even if he’s right there? And when they come home, he doesn’t have time for them, no matter if they’re on the honor roll trying to make him proud and show an iota of interest.”

“Do you just want me to stay away?” Lana sniffs, grabbing a napkin.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt trying to change yourself for him. We all love our parents, and we’d like to make them proud, but if you keep him close, I worry about the type of woman you’ll become trying to keep his attention. You had a father, yes? Even if he wasn’t your biological one.”

“Yeah. He was great.” Lana nods, subtly wiping the tears away from her eyes.

“Then keep him in your memory, because even if Henry’s alive, - he’ll never live up to the man you miss. If we weren’t married, and if I hadn’t demanded to settle down here, Henry would be as free and scatter brained as the wind. I don’t think you got any of that from him - so, if you want to, keep in contact, but you’ll see, you’ll never be as important to Henry as much as the next dream he chases along.”  

“Thank you for meeting with me, Lana. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Jennifer pats her shoulder consolingly, and Lana hiccups.

“It’s fine. It’s just- he seemed really, really, interested. Like he wanted to be a part of my life-” Lana hangs her head.

“You’re a bright girl. A steady one. I won’t- You deserve a better father than Henry could ever be. And you know what?” Jennifer squeezes her phone, and looks at the lock screen of her and her children embracing, “So do my children.”

“I haven’t told them about you yet, but they’ve always wanted an older sister. Don’t ask me why, I’m just assuming it’s the dreams of children. If it doesn’t go through with Henry, I know we’re not related and practically strangers, but I think, the kids would love to get to know their older sister, Lana.”

 

* * *

 

“Aunt Nell?”

“Lana, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Nell’s voice cuts through the phone’s small speaker, as Lana sits in her new bedroom, staring tearfully at the walls.

“I talked with Henry’s wife, Jennifer.”

“What happened Lana? If she said anything-”

“No Aunt Nell, she just told me the truth.”

“What truth? Come on, sweetheart, you have to tell me what happened, or I’ll drive down to Smallville. You know I will.”

“She told me that Henry will never be the dad I want him to be. That he loses interest, and jumps on the next thing just as quickly.”

Lana pauses as Nell sighs, “I don’t want to believe her Aunt Nell, but what if it’s true?”

“Your-your mother used to say the same thing, when she and Henry were together for that year. Oh she would complain that Henry wanted to do this, or that, and he’d commit 100% for a week, and then decided it wasn’t worth it. She used to tell me it was like fighting for a relationship with a brick wall.”

“So, it’s true? He might be my dad, but he’ll only care for a what, a month?” Lana cries into her phone, grabbing a wad of tissues.

“I can’t say, Lana. I thought maybe he’d changed.” Nell scoffs, “Grown up a bit. In the end, sweetheart, I think it’s up to you. If you want to keep seeing him until he gives up, or if you want to end it now. Think of your talk with Jennifer as advice. You don’t have to take it, but it’s there, and maybe if this relationship does come to pass, it will help lessen the hurt. Because Lana, you’re the sweetest daughter anyone could ask for, and if Henry does lose interest, it will never be _your_ fault.”

“Do you hear me, Lana? You may not be my daughter, but I’ve always loved you like you were. And if Henry can’t find it in himself to fight and keep up the work it takes to be a father, then it’s alright if you let go too.”

“Thank you, Aunt Nell.” Lana clamps a hand over her mouth, as another hiccup escapes.

“Do you want me to come down?”

“No, Aunt Nell, I’ll be fine. I have Chloe, and Whitney, and Clark, and sometimes, I think, even Lex. You’re barely settling in, I don’t want to take you away from Dean too quickly.” Lana tries to smile, looking up to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

“Okay, but if you need me, just call.”

“I will. Bye, Aunt Nell.” Lana hangs up, letting her phone fall onto her bed. Chloe races to her, and they end up in a tangle of limbs, as Chloe holds her close, and Lana cries her heart out.

 

* * *

 

“Genevieve, it’s been a long time.” Lionel smiles sharply, as they settle across from one another.

“Really, it has, hasn’t it, Lionel?” Lionel does not offer a hand to shake and she does not bite for it.

“What a shame I cannot see, for I’m certain your beauty would blind me anew, Genevieve.” Lionel’s smile curls up, as he sits in his chair, and faces towards the sounds of the waiter stepping close.

“Our usual?” Lionel offers, leaving the menu untouched on the table.

“Of course.” Genevieve watches as the waiter takes away their menus silently nodding their head.

“I heard the strangest thing, the other day, Lionel.” Genevieve leans in, as if to whisper from across the table.

“Oh, and what baseless rumor would that be?” Lionel takes off his glasses, folding them to his chest pocket.

“I couldn’t believe when I heard that you and Dr. Swann were working together. Last I remembered, the both of you parted ways badly.”

“Indeed.” Lionel offered no comment, and Genevieve grit her teeth. “So, what? Thirty years of a feud and with an apology it’s all over? Forgive me if I’m presumptuous, but the Lionel I know would have never bowed his head in apology.”

“It has been some time since you and I have gotten to know one another again, Genevieve, if I were you, I wouldn’t presume to know me at all.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Genevieve stalls, clenching a fist, “It has been thirty years since we last truly talked. Tell me Lionel, has much changed?” Genevieve’s hand encased his, and Lionel did not bother to react.

“Perhaps. Let us enjoy lunch then, we’ll talk _business_ after.”

The waiter arrives with their food, and Genevieve smiles, cutting into her steak. Meetings with Lionel after all, had always managed to shift her world one way or another - and it wouldn’t due to go in on a hungry stomach.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I really like coming to Honduras.” Clark hums, as he bites into a pupusa. “The food is always great here, and one of my favorite restaurants is actually open.” He swallows down his pupusa mournfully, “I never get to say that anymore. Rao, I miss Big Belly Burger, but it doesn’t come over to the Midwest for a while.”

“Perhaps, Kal-El, it would be better to focus on the Crystal of Water than mourning the loss of food that is still to come.” Jor-El scolds him gently, and Clark sighs.

“I can get the Crystal of Water whenever I want, /Ukr-te/. I can’t just have them build a Big Belly Burger in Smallville or Metropolis years ahead of schedule.” Clark turns into an empty street, and flies into the air, using jungle brush as his cover.

The world blurs around him, and Clark stops at the entrance to a vine covered temple.

“Here I go.” He stretches, to get himself in the mood for puzzle solving, “I’m telling you, it’s more work to protect all the history then it is to get the Crystal.”

“Kal-El, simply walk in and the Crystal shall be on the altar.”

“That’s what you think, /Ukr-te/ but what happens when I remove the statue and the ceiling comes caving in?”

“Nothing. You are Kryptonian, and you can hear the Crystal’s song. This is not a re-imagining of Indiana from the House of Jones, Kal-El.” Jor-El sighs as Clark walks into the temple.

“I get it. I’m just trying to joke...but no really, it would be my luck, wouldn’t it?” Clark mutters, circling the Mayan statue on an altar, with narrowed eyes.

“Kal-El, you are more likely to set off a trap walking in circles. Please collect the stone and we will be on our way.”

 _“ Fine._ _”_ Clark grumbles, snagging the statue from its’ place, and waiting for an ominous rumble.

It doesn’t come.

“Don’t say anything. I can practically hear you thinking it.” Clark huffs, flying out of the temple to his father’s laughter ringing in his head.

 

* * *

 

“Callie, your boxes won’t unload themselves, come on, I want to be done before the sun sets. There’s no telling what kind of wildlife is out here.” An aging man nags, clutching a cardboard box, and heading inside.

Callie sighs, staring at the ground, and the way it glitters green. Petulantly grabbing a box, she winces when her foot scraps against a sharp rock. She kicks off her sandal,  “Why the hell did we have to move to this hick town? They don’t even have 50,000 people living here! I doubt they even have an Etymology Club! How am I supposed to pad my transcripts in the middle of nowhere, Dad?!”

Callie stomps inside, throwing her box on the floor, “Why couldn’t we just stay in Edge City? Why did we have to come halfway across the state to this horrible town!”

“Well, considering your mother took the house, and most of the cars, I looked for something I could afford. It’s home and that’s that, Callie. I don’t care if they don’t have a Ety-whatever club, just as long as you can get a good education away from all those city distractions.”

“I had friends there!” Callie shouted, kicking the box in a pique of anger, “You’re just mad because Mom and I didn’t want to be around y-”

“Listen here, Callie.” Her father shouted, redder than a fire hydrant, “I won’t have you turning out like your mother. I gave her some of the best years of my life, and I’ll be damned if you start sleeping around with every man that says yes. The courts decided that you would be better off under my custody-”

“You brought the judge!” She screams in his face, “Did you think I didn’t know you and Judge Simmons weren’t old college buddies?”

“Callista Burns, you shut your mouth, this instant, young lady.” Mr. Burns raises his hand, before forcing it back down, “How dare you say Judge Simmons was biased in his judgement? Don’t make take away your electronics-”

“Do whatever! I don’t care! It’s not like they work out here anyways! I don’t want to live in this town with you, I just want to go home!” Callie cries, racing up the stairs, and locking herself in a bathroom.

“Callie! Come out, now.” Mr. Burns bangs runs up behind her, banging on the door. “I won’t tolerate this disrespect, Callie. You get yourself together, young lady, or I’ll be driving you to school and picking you up until you’re twenty!”

“Shut up!” Callie curls up on the toilet seat, holding her head in her hands, “I hate you!” She sobs, trying to stop the flow of blood from her foot, crying when she pulls out a sharp piece of green crystal. She hobbles to the sink, throwing it into the basin, “Leave me alone.” She yells with a hoarse voice.

Her father stops pounding on the door, talking in a sharp and venomous voice, “If you’re not down for dinner, I will drag you out, Callie.”

Callie looks into the mirror, clutching the sharp piece of crystal, and then touches her sunken eyes, frowning at the yellowing bruising around them, “I know, Dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ukr: Father  
> Unah: Son  
> Eu: Mother
> 
> I get my translations from [here](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html), if anyone is curious!  
> Come check me out on [Tumblr,](http://just-kent-ing-around.tumblr.com/) or [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ClarkKent) for updates, progress reports and snippets on future projects!


End file.
